Les zibelines triompheront bien
by Mirka Fay
Summary: Les zibelines avaient bien failli disparaître au début du XXème siècle à force d'être traquées pour leur fourrure. Des décennies plus tard, Sybil Kvapilová n'était pas prête à les laisser s'effacer dans l'indifférence générale, et elle comptait bien sauver Regulus Black avec elles.
1. Saveur d'orient

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! C'est la première fois que je publie sur cette plateforme alors j'espère que j'ai bien tout fait comme il faut et que vous apprécierez votre lecture. Je suis inscrite sur un autre site de fanfictions exclusivement consacré à l'univers de Harry Potter mais je lis depuis plusieurs mois des Regulus Black/OC et comme j'en ai surtout lus sur ffnet, j'ai eu envie de partager mon histoire par ici également._

_C'est une histoire en dix chapitres qui répondent à une table de prompts : le premier est **Saveur d'orient**._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Saveur d'orient**

Regulus se souviendrait toujours des premiers mots que Sybil lui avait adressés – ils n'avaient pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, pas plus que la scène qui avait abouti à ce fameux échange. Il se tenait alors dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle depuis une bonne heure déjà et était en train de sérieusement envisager d'étriper Josephine Rosier qui lui promettait la veille encore de l'accompagner à cette soirée. Les Poufsouffle étaient connus pour organiser les meilleures fêtes de l'école et Regulus n'avait alors besoin que d'une chose : oublier. Oublier l'horrible semaine qui venait de s'écouler, oublier les regards que lui lançaient ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'il regagnait celui-ci très tard le soir, oublier la suspicion, les murmures, l'ironie à peine voilée, oublier le camouflet infligé par son frère l'été passé lorsque celui-ci lui avait définitivement préféré James, oublier les attentes écrasantes que faisaient peser ses parents sur ses épaules depuis le départ de Sirius et pas seulement ses parents mais l'ensemble des personnes qui composaient le trop petit monde dans lequel il évoluait depuis toujours.

Il voulait oublier et il voulait oublier beaucoup de choses et pourtant, cette soirée était incontestablement devenue l'une des plus inoubliables de ses jeunes années.

Il était pourtant sur le point de mener à bien son dessein lorsque quelques paroles des plus banales l'avaient arraché à sa mélancolie. Josephine n'était toujours pas là, elle n'était pas la sœur d'Evan pour rien. Froide et arrogante, la jeune fille ne faisait jamais rien qui n'était pas exclusivement dans son intérêt. Regulus savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'était approchée de lui lors de la première année que parce qu'elle voyait en lui un parti intéressant pour le futur, mais il n'en avait alors que faire, parce que la compagnie de Josephine était encore préférable à celle des autres garçons de son année. Josephine était égoïste, calculatrice et même méchante s'il le fallait, mais au moins n'essayait-elle pas de se faire passer pour meilleure qu'elle ne l'était – avec elle, il savait à quoi s'attendre, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec la plupart des autres Serpentard. Elle était devenue l'une de ses plus proches amis, même s'il ne s'était jamais résolu à la qualifier ainsi, et il lui avait même semblé avec le temps que Josephine s'adoucissait en sa présence et s'avérait être une personne digne de confiance. Mais depuis leur rentrée en sixième année, il sentait bien que Josephine s'éloignait : entre-temps, Sirius avait fui la maison familiale et créé un scandale sans précédent dans l'étroit univers des Sang-Pur. Le nom des Black était devenu sujet de commérages et de moqueries le temps d'un été et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Regulus n'avait pas été capable de les étouffer. Il avait toujours tout fait comme il le fallait, au contraire de son frère, bien sûr, et pourtant c'était Sirius qui malgré toutes ses frasques attirait les regards, Sirius qui avait su mettre Poudlard à ses pieds, Sirius qui excellait en cours et particulièrement en duel, Sirius qui avait toujours attiré à lui toute la lumière en ne laissant que des ombres à son frère.

Regulus n'était pas son frère et c'était une bonne chose sans en être une, et Josephine l'avait sans doute compris, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait laissé se rendre seul chez les Poufsouffle et pour cela encore qu'elle avait placé – même si elle ne le savait pas encore – Sybil Kvapilová sur le chemin tortueux de son existence.

\- Tu veux goûter une de mes pâtisseries ? lui avait demandé cette dernière avec un sourire poli qu'il n'avait pas trouvé très avenant.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sybil de si près et il eut tout le loisir de la détailler : elle s'était arrêtée juste devant lui et lui tendait innocemment une petite boîte en fer blanc dans laquelle étaient enchevêtrés des gâteaux de tailles inégales. Elle avait les yeux clairs, à mi-chemin entre le marron et le vert, qu'habillait un maquillage discret qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas légèrement coulé sur sa joue gauche. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur et avait une forme très particulière, très fine, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelques-unes des vieilles photographies familiales représentant les femmes de la famille Black depuis le dix-neuvième siècle au moins. Il était alourdi par la masse de cheveux bruns qui cascadaient jusque dans son dos et dont il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle n'était pas souvent attachée.

Il avait souvent regardé Sybil depuis le début de l'année et il ne savait ne pas être le seul. La jeune fille était une vraie curiosité à Poudlard – elle avait fait toute sa scolarité à Salem, aux Etats-Unis, et n'avait rejoint le vieux château anglais qu'à la rentrée. Elle était donc la seule à ne pas avoir été répartie en première année mais directement en sixième année, la même que Regulus. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Poufsouffle et il ne s'était visiblement pas trompé puisque la jeune fille s'était très vite intégrée dans sa maison. Elle lui rapportait beaucoup de points pendant les cours, était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveuse et elle était en permanence entourée d'une bande d'amis qui riaient aux éclats à chacune de ses blagues. Elle était même devenue amie avec Lily Evans, qui était très appréciée des Gryffondor mais aussi des Serdaigle et bien évidemment des Poufsouffle, et elle semblait rayonner dans un château dont elle ne foulait le sol que depuis deux mois à peine. En fait, elle correspondait exactement au stéréotype que se faisait Regulus des Américaines : sociables, extraverties même, très sportives et dynamiques et avec une espèce d'aura qui attirait invariablement la sympathie – comme Sirius.

Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent alors une grimace mais Sybil ne la comprit pas et s'en vexa, alors ses lèvres à elle se pincèrent et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, ils sont vraiment bons, j'ai mis mon épice préférée dedans et je n'ai eu que des compliments.

Cette histoire de pâtisserie lui tenait vraisemblablement à cœur mais Regulus était d'une humeur massacrante et ses propres sentiments l'accaparaient trop pour qu'il ne prête attention à ceux de la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dirait en te regardant, lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu peux lire le goût de mes gâteaux sur mon visage ? s'enquit Sybil d'un ton sarcastique.

\- On dirait que tu as pleuré, là, répondit-il en pointant du doigt son visage là où le maquillage de la jeune fille avait légèrement coulé.

\- J'ai pleuré de rire, expliqua Sybil. Marlène m'a raconté une très bonne blague et il m'a bien fallu cinq minutes pour m'en remettre.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

\- Je préfère ne pas te la raconter, elle ne te fera pas rire de toute façon et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit gâchée par ta susceptibilité.

Regulus tiqua à ce dernier mot. On le qualifiait déjà de beaucoup de choses depuis l'été dernier, de rêveur, de faible, de « moins » – moins flamboyant, moins attrayant, moins talentueux. Il n'avait en revanche pas encore eu le droit au terme de susceptible mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir voir la liste de ses défauts s'élargir encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'elle ne me fera pas rire ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, et Marlène le sait bien aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a racontée qu'à Lily et moi.

\- Est-ce que tu me racontes cette blague si je goûte un de tes gâteaux ?

Le visage de Sybil s'illumina soudainement et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sincère.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Toi d'abord.

Elle tendit à nouveau sa petite boîte en fer blanc et le laissa piocher au hasard une des pâtisseries qu'elle contenait, et elle continua à sourire lorsqu'il la porta à sa bouche et en croqua un premier morceau au point qu'il finit par s'interrompre dans sa mastication, un peu gêné par les grands yeux de Sybil et cette drôle de façon qu'elle avait de le fixer.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à les faire, se justifia la jeune fille lorsqu'elle comprit que son attitude mettait Regulus mal à l'aise.

Elle garda ensuite les yeux rivés au sol et laissa à Regulus le loisir d'apprécier sa cuisine. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui en lui vantant le goût de ses gâteaux : celui qu'il dégustait, en tout cas, avait une saveur particulière, une saveur qui lui rappelait un voyage effectué des années auparavant lorsque son frère, ses parents et lui formaient encore une famille, la saveur des vacances en Inde, la saveur du voyage, du plaisir, de la découverture, une saveur qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvée depuis dans la cuisine de Kreattur, la saveur de l'enfance – une saveur d'orient.

\- C'est quoi ton épice préférée ? s'enquit-il auprès de Sybil, sa mauvaise humeur brusquement envolée.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ma préférée, la cannelle passera toujours avant le reste. Mais c'est aussi une épice orientale.

\- Oui, j'avais deviné ça, mais je possède malheureusement de trop maigres connaissances culinaires pour l'identifier précisément.

\- C'est de la cardamone. J'adore cette épice parce qu'on peut l'utiliser pour du salé comme pour du sucré. Mes parents m'ont emmenée au Vietnam, une fois, et quelqu'un nous a offert ces gâteaux et ils ont toujours eu une saveur particulière pour moi depuis – une saveur d'insouciance et de bonheur, tu vois ? Ils me rappellent ces vacances loin de tout, à l'autre bout du monde et toutes ces sensations que je pouvais ressentir là-bas.

Regulus ne renchérit pas, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin – Sybil avait désormais le regard perdu au loin et ne paraissait guère préoccupée par le jeune homme. Du reste, elle avait mis juste les mots qu'il fallait sur ce qu'il ressentait et il lui semblait n'avoir rien à ajouter. Machinalement, il se servit un deuxième gâteau dans la boîte en fer blanc. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que celle-ci était décorée d'un grand blaireau probablement peint à la main et il se demanda si c'était Sybil qui l'avait dessiné. Ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné, parce qu'elle paraissait vraiment être une espèce de Sirius au féminin et que Sirius, lui, faisait toujours les plus jolis dessins lorsqu'ils étaient des enfants.

Il chassa l'image de son frère en croquant une nouvelle fois dans une pâtisserie de Sybil pour remplacer cette vision par quelque chose de plus savoureux, plus onctueux, plus apaisait et finalement bien plus formidable – la saveur de l'orient était la saveur des temps insouciants.

\- Tu veux toujours que je te raconte la blague ? lui demanda soudainement Sybil en l'arrachant une nouvelle fois à ses pensées.

Il lui trouva le ton de celle qui n'avait pas envie, mais une promesse était une promesse et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, juste assez pour qu'un sourire contrit ne se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Alors viens, il y a trop de bruit ici !

Et elle lui attrapa brusquement la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite de la salle commune des Poufsouffle à un dédale de couloirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais arpenté et qui était parsemé d'épaisses portes rondes. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait des dortoirs mais ne saisit pas en revanche la raison de leur venue ici – la salle commune était certes bruyante mais il l'avait connue bien plus agitée. Il laissa pourtant Sybil le guider jusqu'à son dortoir sans chercher à l'arrêter, se surprenant même à apprécier la sensation de sa main dans la sienne : elle avait les mains douces et chaudes, et si elle n'avait pas la beauté froide de Josephine, il la trouvait plutôt jolie avec ses tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué à ses condisciples.

Il pénétra donc de bon cœur dans la chambre qu'elle finit par lui désigner et attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière eux pour se retourner vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ce sourire mourut aussi vite qu'il était né : il n'avait même pas eu le temps de pivoter que Sybil avait planté sa baguette dans son dos.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il eut envie de protester, de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas et que cette scène était parfaitement ridicule parce qu'elle savait probablement qui il était et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui aurait volontiers donné son nom sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de l'attaquer.

Mais au lieu de quoi, il s'entendit lui répondre :

\- Regulus Arcturus Black.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ?

\- Pour boire suffisamment pour oublier mon idiot de frère et toutes les conséquences de son départ égoïste de la maison qui pèsent sur mes épaules depuis cet été.

D'abord, il ne comprit pas. Il avait l'impression que ses propres mots lui échappaient et s'émancipaient de sa volonté et il était pourtant loin d'avoir suffisamment bu pour cela – et c'était ironiquement à cause d'elle même s'il dirait plus tard que c'était plutôt grâce à elle. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser et la jeune fille devait d'ailleurs l'avoir prévu, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait dégainé sa baguette avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Tu as mis du Veritaserum dans tes gâteaux ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

\- C'est mon épice préférée, le railla-t-elle. Elle a une saveur particulière, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu réalises que je peux te faire arrêter pour ça ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que je te laisse sortir d'ici la mémoire intacte, répliqua Sybil.

Bouillonnant de rage, Regulus ignora la baguette de la jeune fille et se retourna brusquement vers elle pour faire face à un visage qui n'avait plus rien de chaleureux. Il se demanda quel était le moyen le plus sûr de lui arracher sa baguette et de s'enfuir d'ici avant qu'elle ne lui pose des questions trop compromettantes mais sans en trouver de satisfaisant et en désespoir de cause, il essaya simplement de la lui arracher des mains en comptant sur sa force physique pour s'en sortir.

Sybil l'étonna encore.

Elle l'étonnerait sans doute jusqu'à la fin.

Non seulement elle ne le laissa pas s'emparer de sa baguette, mais surtout elle lui infligea un puissant coup de genou qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres et elle en profita pour l'expulser contre le mur d'en face à l'aide d'un sortilège. Sonné, Regulus mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et ces quelques secondes suffirent à Sybil pour revenir à sa hauteur et planter sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- Je te déconseille de recommencer ça, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ?

Il ne lui restait plus que cette solution-là – gagner du temps, gagner le plus de temps possible.

\- Amy Cauldwell.

\- Mais Cauldwell est…

\- En sixième année à Serdaigle et la petite amie d'Evan Rosier, oui. Et tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Amy Cauldwell ?

\- Non.

Le visage de Sybil se décomposa un bref instant, mais la jeune fille reprit rapidement ses esprits et appuya encore un peu plus fort sa baguette contre la nuque de Regulus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Amy Cauldwell le soir du premier match des Serpentard dans le couloir qui mène aux cachots ? articula-t-elle très lentement.

Le cœur de Regulus tambourinait très fort dans sa poitrine mais cette fois-ci, au moins, il ne se surprit pas lui-même en entendant sa réponse lui échapper :

\- Rien, je n'ai rien fait.

C'était au tour de Sybil de ne pas comprendre. La baguette toujours enfoncée dans le col de Regulus, la jeune fille entrouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant désespérément une autre question, une autre formulation qui lui permettrait d'aboutir à la réponse qu'elle attendait – mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait commis une lourde erreur en s'en prenant à Regulus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que lui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à Amy ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait, répondit Sybil dans un souffle.

\- Bien évidemment que ça m'intéresse ! Tu m'enfermes dans cette pièce, tu menaces de me blesser, tu me fais boire du Veritaserum et tu m'accuses d'avoir fait du mal à Amy, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi !

\- Amy ne te doit rien du tout, et moi non plus, répliqua Sybil de façon lapidaire.

Elle relâcha ensuite la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Regulus mais garda sa baguette pointée contre ce dernier, même s'il s'aperçut rapidement que ses mains étaient parcourues de tremblements. Ses lèvres aussi étaient agitées de soubresauts, et il réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer en plantant son regard dans le sien à la recherche de réponses aux mille et une questions qui l'assaillaient.

\- Je dois effacer ta mémoire, lâcha finalement Sybil.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être exprimée à voix haute, elle s'en voulut de perdre ses moyens de la sorte et de non seulement se compromettre mais d'aussi compromettre Amy, et elle s'en voulut plus encore lorsque Regulus lui arracha finalement sa baguette parce que toute accaparée par ses reproches silencieux, elle en avait complètement oublié dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et qui se tenait en face d'elle.

À sa grande surprise, Regulus ne pointa toutefois pas sa propre baguette sur elle à son tour mais se contenta de la faire disparaître dans une des poches de sa cape.

\- Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Amy, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Voyant que Sybil ne réagissait pas, Regulus alla pour l'empoigner par les épaules, bien décidé à ne pas sortir de cette pièce sans avoir toutes les clés pour comprendre l'étrange soirée qui venait de se dérouler, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de la toucher : elle le frappa violemment dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et lorsqu'il essaya de répliquer mais surtout de parer à ses coups, les larmes qu'elle ne contenait que difficilement lui échappèrent finalement et dévalèrent ses joues pour venir mourir dans sa nuque.

Les mains de Sybil ne lui servirent alors plus qu'à enfouir son visage, à le dissimuler de Regulus et du monde et d'elle-même, ce visage trop marqué, ce visage sur lequel les larmes avaient leur chemin tout tracé tant elles l'avaient parcouru depuis des mois, ce visage hideux qui la renvoyait à sa propre laideur, la laideur de son corps, de son âme, d'elle – de tout.

Et Regulus, impuissant, ne put que la contempler sans savoir comment réagir : il n'avait jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un pleurer ainsi et l'avait encore moins consolé.

Si Amy et Sybil ne lui devaient rien, Regulus songea qu'il ne devait rien non plus à Sybil. C'était elle, après tout, qui l'avait amené là, elle qui l'avait menacé et faussement accusé, elle qui s'était placée dans une position la dépassant visiblement. Il ne lui devait rien, ni compassion ni consolation, et certainement pas alors qu'il se trouvait à cause d'elle sous l'emprise de Veritaserum.

Et pourtant, il avait précisément le sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose lorsqu'il la voyait là, seule au milieu de cette pièce si grande – parce qu'il était seul avec elle, le seul qui soit là, le seul à pouvoir l'aider et qu'aujourd'hui, peut-être, pour une fois et à jamais, quelqu'un dans ce monde ne comptait que sur lui et personne d'autre.

Alors il soupira une première fois, et une deuxième, et encore une troisième fois avant d'enfin lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Sybil ne laissait plus échapper de gros sanglots, mais ses mains dissimulaient toujours son visage et il pouvait voir les larmes laisser des traînées nacrées le long de sa nuque avant de disparaître derrière sa robe bleue. Regulus attendit un long moment qu'elle ne lui dise quoi faire, patiemment, comme on le lui avait appris tout au long de sa vie, mais au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, Sybil se contenta de se diriger mollement vers ce qui devait être son lit et de s'y laisse tomber avec nonchalance sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle passa une main sous son oreiller et Regulus sentit l'exaspération reprendre le dessus en la voyant ainsi s'apprêter à se coucher comme si tout était réglé et que la situation était des plus banales – il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque Sybil l'appela finalement d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-elle en sortant une autre boîte en fer blanc de sous son oreiller.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne compte pas regoûter de sitôt à ta cuisine, répondit-il non sans ressentiment.

\- C'est un antidote, si tu veux être sûr de regagner ton dortoir sans avoir à répondre à des questions embarrassantes, expliqua Sybil sans se formaliser de son ton.

Regulus lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de réaliser qu'il avait toujours sa baguette et que la jeune fille n'était pas en position de lui tendre un nouveau piège. Il calcula rapidement qu'il avait plus intérêt à manger l'un de ses gâteaux qu'à répondre aux questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'il rentrerait ou pire, que risquait de lui poser son frère s'il venait à la croiser en quittant la salle commune des Poufsouffle – Sirius ne manquait jamais ni une seule fête ni une occasion de provoquer Regulus avec des questions auxquelles ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse mais que Regulus se refusait toujours à considérer.

\- Ils sont aussi à la cardamone ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Sybil.

\- La même saveur d'orient, oui.

Alors il attrapa la petite boîte en fer blanc et s'arrêta un instant sur l'animal qui ornait cette dernière et qui n'était pas un blaireau – il savait encore reconnaître le blason de Poufsouffle – mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est une zibeline.

Regulus ne savait pas ce qu'était une zibeline, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet animal, mais il se désintéressa assez vite du dessin la représentant pour attraper un gâteau et en avaler un premier morceau, qui lui arracha bien malgré lui un sourire.

\- Tu es meilleure cuisinière que potionniste, lâcha-t-il en essayant d'attirer le regard de Sybil – elle fuyait ostensiblement le sien depuis qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Ma potion était très réussie.

\- Oui, c'est le problème, je veux dire…

\- Tu essayais de faire de l'humour.

\- Voilà.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa dans la pièce que Sybil ne paraissait pas décidée à briser et que Regulus n'était pas certain de savoir rompre.

\- Tu as toujours une blague à me raconter, nota-t-il.

\- Si je te la raconte maintenant, tu n'auras plus de bonne raison de revenir à la charge, répliqua Sybil.

\- J'ai bien plus d'une raison.

\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu sais, je ne te dois rien.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais faire en connaissant tes pratiques plus que douteuses ?

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur d'expliquer à tout le monde comment tu t'es fait ridiculiser par une fille ? rétorqua Sybil.

Regulus fut tenté de lui répondre que non, simplement pour l'emporter dans leur joute verbale, mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que la jeune fille avait raison – il n'imaginait que trop bien les railleries des Serpentard et le sourire narquois de Josephine s'ils venaient à apprendre que Regulus Black avait été piégé avec du Veritaserum, lui qui se vantait d'être l'un des meilleurs potionistes de leur génération si l'on exceptait Severus Rogue.

Il s'était promis que son nom ne serait plus jamais le sujet de moqueries.

Sybil était profondément agaçante et il en savait suffisamment pour la faire renvoyer de l'école, mais elle ne semblait pas travailler pour Dumbledore ou en collaboration avec les Gryffondor, au premier rang desquels son frère, comme il l'avait d'abord cru : elle était motivée par autre chose, quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Amy Cauldwell et s'il voulait savoir ce que c'était, il avait besoin de la garder dans les parages au moins pour un temps.

\- Un deuxième contre ma baguette ? proposa Sybil en désignant du doigt la petite boîte à la zibeline.

Une fois encore, Regulus eut bien envie de lui dire non, mais lui confisquer sa baguette n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et surtout, il avait bien envie d'apprécier une dernière fois la saveur de ses gâteaux.

Il était venu pour oublier à grand renfort de Whisky Pur-Feu et il n'avait certes pas eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur une bouteille mais finalement, c'était une autre saveur qui lui avait permis d'oublier – parce que pour une petite heure, au moins, elle lui avait fait oublier tout ce qui l'avait amené chez les Poufsouffle. Elle lui créait peut-être d'autres soucis, mais au moins ceux-ci ne l'accaparaient pas depuis des mois déjà et lui offraient une formidable occasion de se concentrer sur autre chose et ce n'était pas une occasion à laquelle il était prêt à renoncer.

Il lui rendit sa baguette, bien sûr, et elle ne parut pas plus surprise que lui, mais elle lui laissa tout de même la boîte entière comme en guise d'excuses même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ça n'effaçait rien, que tôt ou tard, la confrontation viendrait remplacer la saveur de quelques pâtisseries d'orient.

Parce qu'il savait que des explications viendraient d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne chercha pas à brusquer Sybil et à les provoquer le plus tôt possible – il les préférait sincères que lâchées sous le coup de l'énervement. Dans les jours et même dans les semaines qui suivirent leur première rencontre, Sybil et Regulus n'échangèrent donc pas le moindre mot et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il s'était même passé quelque chose entre eux. Regulus n'en parla pas à ses condisciples et Josephine ne lui demanda jamais comment s'était passée sa soirée. Elle continua à s'asseoir à ses côtés lors des cours qu'il avait en commun, mais elle disparaissait ensuite si vite lorsque la sonnerie retentissait qu'il savait que même cette petite attention ne survivrait pas à leur sixième année. Sybil, elle, rayonnait toujours au milieu de ses amis mais Regulus eut beau l'observer très souvent, il ne la vit jamais en compagnie d'Amy Cauldwell.

Puis, au milieu du mois de décembre, Donaghan Avery fut violemment agressé entre les murs du château mais n'en garda pas suffisamment de souvenirs pour décrire son agresseur. Cette agression rappela à tout le monde celle de Mary McDonald, survenue l'an passé, dans laquelle Donaghan avait justement été impliqué. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tout le monde affirmait haut et fort que les Gryffondor et plus particulièrement Sirius Black et James Potter étaient probablement à l'origine de ce règlement de compte – Regulus lui-même en était convaincu. Mais en l'absence de preuves concrètes, personne ne fut sanctionné et Donaghan refusa de répondre aux sollicitations de ses camarades et même de préparer une vengeance contre les Gryffondor. Si certains se montrèrent compréhensifs dans un premier temps, beaucoup commencèrent à pointer du doigt la lâcheté de Donaghan et les railleries des Serpentard se reportèrent alors sur ce dernier au plus grand bonheur de Regulus. Il en profita pour développer ses relations avec ses condisciples et accepter davantage de soirées en leur compagnie et Josephine elle-même finit par le reconsidérer : elle reprit l'habitude de l'attendre à la fin des cours pour discuter avec lui de leurs journées respectives.

Les semaines et finalement les mois passèrent lorsque Regulus reçut lors du petit-déjeuner une minuscule missive sur laquelle était simplement esquissée un dessin qui lui était familier : c'était la zibeline de Sybil. Il releva aussitôt la tête pour scruter la table des Poufsouffle mais sans apercevoir la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas non plus à côté de Marlène, chez les Serdaigle, ou près de Lily avec les Gryffondor. Il regarda sans comprendre la zibeline dessinée à la va-vite en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire : Sybil voulait le voir, sans aucun doute, mais elle aurait très bien pu dessiner un blaireau si elle souhaitait le retrouver dans sa salle commune. La zibeline signifiait certainement quelque chose de précis, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être alors il se leva précipitamment et prit la direction de la bibliothèque sans tenir compte de l'exclamation indignée de Josephine avec laquelle il petit-déjeunait ce matin.

La section sur les animaux fantastiques de la bibliothèque était très fournie, mais les ouvrages sur les animaux que connaissaient les Moldus étaient beaucoup plus rares. Regulus n'eut donc pas à les parcourir longuement pour trouver une description de la zibeline, petit mammifère carnivore qui avait bien failli disparaître au début du siècle à force d'être chassé pour sa fourrure – mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas où Sybil voulait en venir en lui envoyant cette esquisse.

Il referma rageusement l'encyclopédie qu'il venait de consulter avant de se prendre un instant la tête entre les mains, et lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'étroit rayonnage dans lequel il se trouvait, il croisa celui de Sybil qui venait d'y apparaître comme par magie, le visage très pâle et son écharpe étrangement nouée autour de son bras qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement quand elle lui demanda :

\- Un gâteau contre un peu d'aide ?

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre dans une review, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !_


	2. Lavande

Sybil avait les cheveux attachés, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec les cheveux attachés. Quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de l'épais élastique jaune qu'elle avait d'ordinaire autour du poignet et étaient collées à son front luisant de transpiration – de grosses gouttes dégoulinaient le long de sa tempe jusqu'à venir épouser ce qui ressemblait bien à des larmes dans le creux de son cou.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Regulus à voix basse.

\- Je ne crois pas vraiment, non, répondit Sybil avec un fin sourire.

Il se transforma rapidement en une grimace que la jeune fille eut le réflexe de dissimuler en se détournant légèrement de Regulus mais ce dernier vint rapidement à sa hauteur et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour préparer une potion, j'ai essayé de la faire moi-même mais mes mains tremblent alors j'ai mal dosé les ingrédients et…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Regulus. Celui-ci constata rapidement que ses mains tremblaient encore sans être certain d'avoir compris si elle était dans un tel état parce qu'elle avait fait exploser son chaudron ou si elle était déjà blessée lorsqu'elle s'était lancée dans l'élaboration de sa potion.

\- Tu veux faire une potion pour quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te montrer ici.

Cette fois, elle accrocha son regard – et Regulus y lut une peur panique qui lui rappela aussitôt la crise de larmes qu'elle avait eue dans son dortoir. Elle lui fit ensuite un léger signe de tête en direction de la sortie et il lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, la laissant le conduire à travers les couloirs du château sans se demander une seconde si elle ne lui tendait pas un nouveau piège. Il était plutôt du genre méfiant, pourtant, ils l'étaient tous, dans une certaine mesure, surtout à Serpentard, parce qu'on le leur avait appris et parce que dans le monde des sorciers tel qu'il se présentait aujourd'hui c'était parfois presque une question de survie.

Sybil l'avait déjà piégé une fois, et pourtant ses jambes suivaient mécaniquement les siennes et il marchait à sa suite du quatrième au deuxième étage. La curiosité le tiraillait trop pour qu'il ne la sème discrètement comme il aurait pourtant pu le faire – elle ne s'était pas retournée une seule fois vers lui depuis qu'elle l'avait entraîné à sa suite – et, même si les choses étaient amenées à mal tourner, il s'y savait préparé cette fois-ci : il tenait fermement sa baguette de sa main gauche, sa main d'appel, et il ne ferait pas une nouvelle fois l'erreur de sous-estimer la Poufsouffle.

Il était donc parfaitement rationnel de la suivre.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, les cheveux de Sybil se balançant de droite à gauche à chacun de ses pas. Son bras gauche se balançait également, mais le droit restait replié contre sa poitrine et son écharpe pendouillait toujours autour. Regulus se demanda où Merlin pouvait-elle bien l'emmener si elle était réellement blessée avant de comprendre, à peine une minute avant qu'elle n'en pousse effectivement la porte, qu'elle l'entraînait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage dont l'insupportable Mimi Geignarde tenait la quasi-totalité du château à l'écart.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, l'informa Regulus après que la jeune fille eut refermé la porte derrière eux, mais ces toilettes sont hantées par le fantôme le plus incroyablement agaçant de l'histoire de Poudlard et même de toute la Grande-Bretagne, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je sais, c'est ce qui en fait l'endroit idéal pour confier ses secrets, pas vrai ? répondit Sybil le visage inexpressif.

Elle devait vraiment avoir quelque chose d'important à lui demander pour risquer d'avoir à endurer la présence de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? lui demanda aussitôt Regulus.

Il avait manqué une fois l'occasion de lui tirer les vers du nez et n'avait ensuite plus eu le moindre contact avec elle pendant des mois – il ne laisserait pas filer sa seconde chance en tergiversations et autres dérobades.

Très pâle, Sybil ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et lui rappela une énième fois leur première et à ce jour unique confrontation dans son dortoir en posant successivement son regard sur quasiment tout ce qui habillait la pièce à l'exception notable de Regulus. Puis, comme résignée, elle attrapa le bout de son écharpe qui pendait misérablement au sol et entreprit de la démêler. L'expression de son visage changea alors radicalement : l'indifférence qu'elle était parvenue à afficher, bien que difficilement, depuis leur rencontre dans la bibliothèque, ne résista pas à la douleur – parce que c'était indubitablement de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, à en voir ses yeux soudain baignés de larmes et ses lèvres déformées en une grimace.

Lorsque l'écharpe jaune et noire tomba au sol, elle était gorgée de sang.

Lorsque Regulus posa son regard sur l'avant-bras de Sybil, il eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il devina une certaine angoisse derrière le ton qui se voulait moqueur et il réalisa que la jeune fille, elle, devait réellement être en train de lutter contre l'évanouissement avec une blessure pareille – son bras était profondément entaillé et d'épaisses trainées vermillon se rejoignaient en une espèce de cascade écarlate autour de son poignet.

Le premier réflexe de Regulus fut de faire apparaître un linge au sol afin que celui-ci ne soit pas tâché par le sang de Sybil.

Son second réflexe fut de fustiger sa maniaquerie et son esprit s'égara une fois encore vers un vieux souvenir de Sirius raillant la stricte éducation de leurs parents.

Puis les genoux de Sybil fléchirent et Regulus secoua enfin la tête et attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules avant de l'emmener aussi délicatement qu'il le put vers le sol.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? s'enquit-il après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien calée contre le mur.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux sérieusement continuer à garder tes secrets ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est pour pouvoir t'aider, par Morgane ! s'exclama Regulus.

Il jurait très rarement depuis que son père lui avait assené une puissante gifle en public alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, parce qu'il s'était verbalement emporté contre Sirius qui se moquait de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

À vrai dire, il était si peu fréquent qu'il s'emporte qu'il n'avait la plupart du temps pas besoin de jurer. C'était à la fois sa plus grande force et son drame le plus profond. Regulus avait toujours été un enfant calme, taciturne même, tout le contraire de Sirius qui ne semblait vivre que pour attirer tous les regards vers lui à chaque nouvel endroit où il s'aventurait. Regulus était un enfant facile qui ne demandait pas grand-chose pour être bien : il mangeait tout ce qu'on mettait dans son assiette, faisait tout ce que ses parents lui demandaient de faire et était capable de jouer des heures entières seul dans sa chambre sans autre compagnie que celle de son elfe de maison. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de provoquer les scènes que Sirius faisait sans cesse même s'il s'était souvent demandé non sans un pincement au cœur s'il n'aurait finalement pas dû l'imiter.

Regulus était un enfant facile devenu un adolescent facile et ses parents tenaient cette facilité pour acquise. Ils l'aimaient, bien sûr, ils l'aimaient parce qu'il était leur fils et le fils dont ils avaient toujours rêvé et pourtant, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient depuis longtemps érigé comme une frontière entre eux.

L'attention était pour Sirius, elle l'avait toujours été et Regulus avait fini par accepter qu'elle le serait toujours. Même parti, Sirius continuait à accaparer les pensées d'Orion et Walburga, même parti, Sirius était dans chacune de leurs conversations et plus encore derrière tous leurs non-dits. Il allait revenir, et peut-être que non, il faudrait lui laisser une dernière chance, mais peut-être bien que non là aussi. Que faisait-il ? Où vivait-il ? Était-il en train de les compromettre, encore, s'attachait-il à souiller toujours un peu plus leur sang, le sang des Black, toujours pur pourtant ?

Sirius était dans le regard de ses parents qui se posait sur lui lorsqu'ils lui rappelaient ses devoirs : ne suis pas les traces de ton frère, fais honneur à tes parents, redore le blason familial, continue à si bien étudier, prépare-toi et montre-toi digne, plus digne que tous les autres réunis parce qu'il faudra au moins ça pour racheter à la famille sa grandeur.

Regulus ne disait rien et acquiesçait parce qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre – ses parents ne comprendraient pas, plus maintenant, et ils savaient qu'ils ne supporteraient jamais de perdre leur deuxième et unique fils.

Parfois, Regulus voulait hurler et jurer à la fois, mais par respect, par loyauté, par amour pour ses parents et sa famille, il se contentait de crier intérieurement.

\- Tu me fais peur, lâcha brusquement Sybil.

Il jurait si rarement qu'il en avait même oublié que cela s'accompagnait le plus souvent d'un haussement très inhabituel de sa voix. Il eut envie de dire à Sybil que c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle ait peur, qu'il aurait aimé dégager la même aura qu'Evan Rosier et son ami Mulciber parce que tout aurait été plus facile ainsi, mais les mots auraient été si mensongers que même lui ne put se résoudre à les laisser franchir ses lèvres.

Sa seule apparence ne lui suffirait probablement jamais à être effrayant, et il avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne devait la relative considération de ses pairs et la méfiance de certains Gryffondor qu'à sa grande intelligence qu'il s'efforçait de cultiver un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais surtout, la respiration soudainement saccadée de Sybil, la vitesse à laquelle se soulevait sa poitrine et les larmes dans ses yeux ne pouvaient décemment pas s'expliquer par son seul changement de ton.

\- Tu dois me dire ce qui t'a fait ça pour que je puisse faire quelque chose, insista-t-il entre fermeté et douceur pour ne pas risquer de la braquer plus encore.

Il essaya d'attraper le bras de Sybil en lui parlant mais il l'avait à peine effleuré que la jeune fille lui assena une puissante gifle de sa main encore valide.

\- Tu ne me touches pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Piqué au vif, Regulus tenta cette fois-ci d'attraper Sybil par les poignets pour l'empêcher de le frapper une nouvelle fois mais elle se ratatina contre le mur froid en poussant un hurlement qui le figea un court instant, un instant pendant lequel la jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre ces derniers comme s'ils suffisaient à la protéger de Regulus et du reste du monde.

Alors Regulus poussa un profond soupir, ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût en la compagnie de Sybil, et il s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune fille en espérant que cela suffirait à la calmer – mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a agressée ?

Le corps de Sybil se figea comme le sien quelques instants auparavant et cela malgré les tremblements qui l'agitaient la seconde précédente encore. La Poufsouffle releva lentement la tête, très lentement, lui faisant vivre la scène au ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise enfin son regard baigné de larmes qui le ramena aussitôt à la réalité du temps présent, ce temps qui s'écoulait comme le sang de Sybil dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en sortant un petit flacon de sa poche qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

Sybil lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de s'en emparer et elle frôla le bout de ses doigts au passage. Elle ne remarqua pas le léger frisson qui le parcourut, trop accaparée par le sien, mais heureusement pour elle il ne nota pas plus le trouble de la jeune fille, si étonné par le sien.

\- C'est de l'essence de lavande, expliqua-t-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

Sirius avait aussi ce tic lorsqu'il était gêné.

\- Tu peux l'appliquer toi-même si tu n'as pas envie que je te touche, précisa-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Sybil.

Elle ne parvint pas à le soutenir et tenta maladroitement d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire pour se donner une contenance, mais le résultat était plus proche de la grimace qu'autre chose. Elle choisit alors d'ignorer Regulus et se contenta de débouchonner la fiole qu'il lui avait donnée pour la porter à ses narines avant de l'appliquer à son avant-bras meurtri.

\- J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur de la lavande, articula-t-elle entre ce qui ressemblaient bien à deux sanglots.

Sybil ferma ensuite très fort ses paupières avant d'ouvrir à nouveau grand les yeux, ses yeux d'enfant qui semblaient la plupart du temps découvrir le monde avec émerveillement et dans lesquels on ne lisait aujourd'hui tristement que de la peur encore accentuée par des sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Cannelle, cardamone et lavande si je résume bien ? Je vais bientôt tout savoir de tes goûts, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Bien envoyé, marmonna la jeune fille plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Elle se refusait toujours à croiser le regard sombre de Regulus et arrosa à la place le bout de ses doigts de l'essence de lavande avant de refermer ces derniers sur sa blessure. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et porta aussitôt sa main à sa bouche mais elle laissa une grosse larme lui échapper, et Regulus se surprit à vouloir la cueillir de ses doigts à lui.

Sybil aimait l'odeur de la lavande et il avait toujours apprécié la saveur salée des larmes rondes – c'était une bonne chose, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait souvent séché celles de Sirius lorsque leurs parents réprimandaient le petit garçon turbulent que celui-ci était alors.

\- C'est Milburn Rowle qui m'a fait ça, dit alors Sybil en désignant son bras.

Ses yeux brillaient encore et sa main était fermement agrippée à sa blessure mais les filets carmin faisaient un chemin moins impressionnant et plus lent de son avant-bras à ses poignets tremblotants.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? s'enquit Regulus en s'efforçant de rester le plus neutre possible.

Milburn Rowle était issu d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur et était très respecté par ses camarades de Serdaigle qui louaient sa prévenance et son génie. Il bénéficiait d'une bonne image auprès des professeurs et des autres élèves, Gryffondor compris, parce qu'il acceptait toujours volontiers de partager ses notes de cours et d'aider les élèves de sa classe à progresser en faisant fi pour cela de sa haine des Nés-Moldus.

Personne n'aurait soupçonné une telle haine si ce n'était Regulus et les quelques élèves de Serpentard qui étaient au courant que Rowle rejoindrait les partisans de Voldemort à sa sortie de Poudlard – tous s'étaient engagés à garder le silence pour ne pas trahir la couverture de leur futur condisciple.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai attaqué, avoua la jeune fille sans vraiment paraître s'en émouvoir.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Regulus resserra instinctivement sa prise sur sa baguette, même si Sybil ne paraissait guère en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je l'ai attaqué, et je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'il m'a jeté un sort que je ne connais pas mais que j'imagine être de magie noire et qu'il saurait tout de suite que j'étais son agresseuse en me voyant à l'infirmerie.

\- Parce qu'il est censé l'ignorer ? Tout ce fichu château te connaît, opposa Regulus en haussant à nouveau la voix.

\- J'étais masquée, je ne suis pas une imbécile.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se masquer : c'était une pratique de plus en plus répandue chez certains sorciers, et ce n'était pas ceux pour lesquels il avait d'abord cru qu'elle travaillait lorsqu'elle l'avait agressé chez les Poufsouffle. Seulement, ces sorciers n'étaient pas censés s'attaquer les uns les autres et encore moins s'en vanter devant le premier venu.

Que savait-il de Sybil ? Elle était une Poufsouffle adorée de ses pairs et passait également beaucoup de temps avec Lily Evans, Marlène McKinnon et leur solide petit groupe d'amies dont la popularité égalait à peu de choses près celui de James Potter. Elle avait a priori tout de l'élève susceptible de travailler pour son directeur et c'était peut-être même la raison pour laquelle Lily Evans s'était intéressée à elle et pourtant, derrière la gentille jeune fille enjouée, il y avait une facette bien plus sombre que Regulus semblait être le seul à avoir aperçue. Ses méthodes s'apparentaient bien davantage à celles de Rosier et Mulciber qu'à celles prônées par Dumbledore et les sorciers qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Le Veritaserum, la violence physique et le masque étaient des outils qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à employer et que les gens comme Sirius auraient dénoncé, et pourtant c'était à lui et Milburn que Sybil s'en était prise et pas à son frère aîné.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille, mais si tu essayes encore de me piéger…

\- Je sais que tu connais le sortilège que Rowle m'a lancé et j'ai besoin de toi pour le soigner, le coupa Sybil.

\- Quel était ce sortilège ?

\- Il a dit _Sectumsempra_.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sybil pour cette affirmation – elle n'était pas exactement fausse – mais elle en savait décidément beaucoup trop pour être innocente.

\- Je me fiche éperdument de savoir comment tu connais son sort ou même si tu l'as déjà utilisé et je te promets de n'en parler à personne, je veux simplement que tu m'aides, s'empressa d'ajouter Sybil.

\- Te connaissant, je pourrais bien te demander un serment inviolable.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Les yeux plantés dans les siens, Sybil le regardait avec une intensité qui le mit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Elle paraissait extrêmement sérieuse et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une très bonne chose parce qu'une telle détermination ne venait que rarement par hasard.

Ce fut l'odeur de la lavande qui l'arracha à son désarroi. Elle embaumait déjà l'atmosphère depuis qu'il avait donné son flacon à Sybil mais celle-ci finit par le laisser tomber au sol en tremblant de tous ses membres et il réalisa alors qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Son teint était blafard et même ses cheveux paraissaient ternes, ou peut-être était-ce la lumière grisâtre traversant les carreaux qui ne lui allait pas très bien au teint. Sans doute était-ce le rouge, surtout, tout ce rouge qui avait déjà reteint sa jupe et qui n'était définitivement pas la couleur lui seyant le mieux – le Choixpeau avait bien fait de la mettre à Poufsouffle, il faudrait penser à le remercier.

\- Regulus, tout va bien, réussit-elle à articuler en attrapant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Tout n'allait pas bien, évidemment, de sa voix hachée à ses yeux exorbités, mais Regulus se surprit à apprécier le contact de sa main et la chaleur qu'il ressentit le ramena à la réalité.

Il appliqua la formule que lui avait enseigné Rogue.

Contrairement à Rowle, il n'oublia pas d'employer un sortilège informulé – mais il l'employa et cela lui sembla parfaitement naturel. Sybil savait trop de choses, sans aucun doute, et elle aurait pu éviter cette blessure plutôt que de faire appel à lui, mais elle était bien plus jolie avec quelques couleurs et des yeux plein de chaleur au-dessus de ses tâches de rousseur.

Il se demanda si elle avait compris les divagations de son esprit, si elle avait réalisé qu'il réfléchissait trop quand la panique le gagnait et que ses pensées n'avaient rien de très cohérent. Probablement non. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, personne n'avait même cherché à le comprendre et il s'en satisfaisait, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était une faiblesse et on lui avait appris à ne pas les montrer. Lorsque Sirius se réfugiait dans sa chambre d'enfant après les réprimandes de leurs parents, c'était Regulus qui venait essuyer ses larmes sans jamais laisser les siennes lui échapper, et pourtant il en souffrait au moins autant que son grand frère de ces disputes continuelles.

Même quand le grand frère était parti en l'accusant d'avoir choisi leurs parents depuis longtemps, Regulus n'avait pas pleuré. Il s'était contenté de penser à autre chose, au miroir dans le long corridor menant à la porte d'entrée qu'il faudrait vraiment lustrer, puis à Narcissa qui était encore plus maniaque que ses deux parents réunis, au rouge à lèvres toujours éclatant de sa cousine et enfin au fait qu'il avait toujours préféré la couleur verte.

Les hurlements de ses parents l'avaient aussi ramené à la réalité, ce jour-là, mais il leur préférait très nettement la douceur de Sybil – la douceur de sa voix comme celle de ses doigts caressant distraitement les siens.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

La blessure s'était correctement refermée, mais il restait une cicatrice assez impressionnante qui mettrait du temps à s'effacer.

Elle ne disparaîtrait même jamais complètement.

\- Tu vas devoir dissimuler ton bras quelques temps, fit remarquer Regulus.

\- C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, de toute façon.

\- Tu rentres en Amérique pour l'occasion ?

\- J'ai une cousine à Prague.

Elle ne parla pas de ses parents et ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il comptait faire pour les fêtes. Son regard se fit fuyant, un instant, et s'arrêta sur sa jupe tachetée et le sol recoloré. Elle fit disparaître toute trace de leur venue ici d'un coup de baguette sans jamais lâcher la main de Regulus. Elle rebouchonna le flacon de lavande et le porta une dernière fois à ses narines avant de le lui tendre. Il s'en saisit, même s'il n'en restait que quelques gouttes, et le fit disparaître dans sa cape tandis que Sybil se mordillait les lèvres.

D'une toute petite voix, elle finit par lui dire :

\- Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir.

Il se demanda si elle faisait bien référence à la fameuse fête chez les Poufsouffle, parce que celle-ci remontait à plusieurs mois déjà, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait Sybil devant lui que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie seulement.

C'était drôle, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir passé bien plus de temps en sa compagnie déjà.

\- C'est Milburn Rowle qui a fait du mal à Amy, révéla Sybil.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es assurée de ça avant de l'attaquer ? s'enquit Regulus non sans une pointe d'ironie.

\- Après le fiasco de la dernière fois, évidemment.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Amy, exactement ?

\- La même chose que Donaghan Avery.

Les professeurs enquêtaient toujours sur l'agression de Donaghan, et celle-ci avait été assez violente pour que les Aurors en soient avertis, mais personne n'avait été capable d'en retrouver l'auteur – lorsque ses condisciples demandaient des informations à Donaghan, il répondait toujours de manière très évasive avant de détourner la conversation et cela agaçait les plus âgés qui étaient persuadés que James et Sirius étaient responsables et croyaient détenir là une excellente raison de s'en prendre à eux.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que personne et certainement pas lui n'aurait soupçonné Sybil Kvapilová d'avoir cassé trois côtes à Avery à la seule force de ses poings.

\- C'est toi qui a attaqué Avery ? s'exclama Regulus à voix basse.

\- Oui.

\- Parce qu'il s'en est pris à Amy ?

\- Non, à Eulalia Kane.

Sybil lâcha finalement sa main pour ramener cette dernière contre sa poitrine. Elle tremblait à nouveau, et ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de sa blessure cette fois-ci.

\- Tu travailles pour Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation parce que c'était ainsi que ses parents arrivaient toujours à leurs fins lorsqu'ils voulaient savoir qui était à l'origine d'une bêtise.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Sybil en gardant ses mains serrées autour de sa taille.

\- Tu ne t'en prends qu'à des Serpentard.

\- Rowle n'est pas à Serpentard.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et tu sais, _tu t'en_ _fiches éperdument_.

\- Le prochain à séjourner à l'infirmerie sera un Gryffondor et c'est même un ami de ton frère, il me semble, la maison n'est pas mon critère.

\- Parce que tu comptes recommencer ? s'indigna Regulus.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un essaye de rétablir un semblant de justice.

\- La justice ? Tu parles de justice quand tu tabasses des types en étant masquée et les expédies à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je t'en prie, tu es très mal placé pour me donner des leçons de justice.

Ils avaient haussé la voix à tour de rôle et Regulus comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien en tentant de raisonner la jeune fille – mieux valait retourner aux fondamentaux, comme le dirait sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que Rowle a fait à Amy ?

\- Il lui a fait du mal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait exactement ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ? cracha Sybil.

\- Qu'est-ce que Milburn Rowle a fait à Amy Cauldwell ?

\- Je ne…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Amy ? s'écria Regulus.

\- Il l'a forcée ! hurla Sybil à son tour. Il l'a forcée ! Josephine Rosier l'avait invitée à fêter la victoire des Serpentard dans votre salle commune, elle était en retard parce qu'elle avait écrit à Evan Rosier et elle a croisé Rowle dans le couloir et il l'a… il n'a jamais toléré qu'elle sorte avec Rosier plutôt que lui, son putain d'égo ne pouvait pas le supporter alors il l'a forcée ! Dans le couloir ! Et personne n'est venu l'aider parce que la musique était tellement forte dans votre salle commune que personne… personne ne l'a aidée… personne ne l'a aidée et elle sait bien que personne ne le fera jamais, alors il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé, pourquoi ne pas…

\- Eulalia Kane a dénoncé Avery l'année dernière lorsqu'il l'a abusée. Elle avait bu ce soir-là et toute cette putain d'école l'a traitée de salope toi compris j'imagine ! Amy a déjà assez à gérer avec les crises d'angoisse, les insomnies et la nourriture qu'elle n'arrive plus à avaler ! Et c'est toujours comme ça, c'est toujours comme ça parce que vous êtes tous là, vous ne vous intéressez jamais à nous !

Regulus tiqua sur le « nous », et Sybil dut sentir qu'elle en avait trop dit parce qu'elle porta une main à sa bouche et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau comme pour ne plus laisser aucun son lui échapper. Elle les enfonça si bien qu'elle saigna, les paupières ostensiblement closes, et lorsque Regulus s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de dégager sa main, elle lui infligea un tel coup dans les côtes qu'il s'affaissa sur lui-même, le souffle coupé.

Bizarrement, elle parut regretter son geste. Elle empoigna Regulus par les deux épaules et l'aida à se redresser mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, et il retint de justesse les injures qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il les pensa si fort que Sybil les entendit et cette fois-ci, elle explosa :

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ça le problème ! Tout ne tourne qu'autour de votre putain d'égo de merde ! Toi, Rogue, Avery et les autres, vous êtes là avec vos idées de vieux cons à même pas vingt ans, et Potter et les autres, ils sont trop contents d'avoir une occasion de se battre comme si c'était une espèce de stupide concours de virilité, et pendant que vous ne vous affrontez quasiment qu'entre garçons sur les raisons les plus stupides du monde – la pureté du sang, franchement, vous pouvez croire à une connerie pareille en regardant ne serait-ce que Lily Evans ? – il y a des choses horribles qui se passent dans ce putain de château et ces choses tout le monde s'en moque, parce qu'elles nous concernent nous et que ça vous intéresse pas tellement vous êtes bouffés par votre orgueil ! Vous êtes là à vous payer le luxe de provoquer des combats inutiles pendant que nous on essaye juste de survivre à côté de tous ces porcs !

Sybil avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et même plus encore : elle était rouge, rouge écarlate, et Regulus fut tenté de lui dire que décidément, le jaune lui seyait mieux, avant de réaliser que ce serait sans doute l'une des pires choses à dire dans ce contexte.

Le problème, c'était que personne ne lui avait jamais appris ce qu'il convenait de dire dans une telle situation.

Sybil avait prononcé juste les mots qu'il fallait quelques minutes auparavant, en lui disant que tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire que tout était bien lorsqu'elle lui racontait ce qui était arrivé à Amy Cauldwell, Eulalia Kane et apparemment beaucoup d'autres filles de ce château – à commencer par Sybil elle-même.

Elle dut comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien, ou du moins rien de très satisfaisant, alors elle se redressa brusquement et lança rageusement sa baguette à Regulus avant de détaler bien trop vite pour qu'il ne la suive.

Il essaya de l'apercevoir ce soir-là, et scruta de nombreuses fois la table des Poufsouffle dans les jours qui suivirent, mais Sybil semblait s'être évaporée. Elle ne mangeait pas, ne s'entraînait pas au stade de Quidditch et n'assistait pas aux cours, y compris ceux qu'ils avaient en commun. À force de laisser traîner ses oreilles du côté des Poufsouffle, il finit par apprendre que la jeune fille était partie prématurément pour les fêtes à cause de soucis familiaux – c'était peut-être vrai, après tout, les rapports de Sybil avec sa propre famille n'avaient pas l'air des plus aisés mais Regulus avait eu envie de leur crier, à tous, qu'ils étaient bien stupides de croire que c'était là le seul problème de Sybil et qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'ils commencent à regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Il aurait voulu hurler contre lui-même, aussi.

Deux journées seulement séparaient les élèves de Poudlard de leurs premières vacances de l'année et Regulus regarda souvent Amy Cauldwell et Eulalia Kane ces derniers instants durant. Il remarqua qu'Eulalia avait beaucoup maigri depuis l'année passée et se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le noter. Il en toucha un mot à Josephine, qui était une source d'informations intarissable à Serpentard, mais elle ne put que s'étonner avec lui : elle non plus n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce brusque changement. Amy, elle, donnait souvent l'impression d'aller bien, sauf quand ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, parfois. Ses lèvres s'affaissaient alors et elle semblait n'avoir plus aucune conscience du monde qui l'entourait : au matin des vacances, elle versa ainsi du jus de citrouille dans son verre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne coule sur son sac de cours et seule l'arrivée d'une amie lui permit de sortir de sa léthargie.

Regulus se demanda si Sybil avait quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de tâcher ses affaires avec du jus de citrouille – il l'avait aidée pour le sang, mais qui avait pris le relais depuis ?

À défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, pour Amy, pour Eulalia, il leur fit livrer à chacune un épais bouquet de lavande assorti d'un gros ruban indigo en songeant que, peut-être, ils parfumeraient leur esprit ou au moins leur intérieur.

Et, pris d'il ne savait quelle pulsion, il joignit au bouquet de Sybil une courte missive l'invitant à l'accompagner lors de leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

_Les trois prochains chapitres sont déjà rédigés, le prochain s'intitulera **Psychose**, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : quel est votre avis sur Sybil ? Et Regulus, vous parait-il fidèle au peu que l'on sait de lui ? Des idées pour la suite ? Je précise que les cinq derniers chapitres sont encore à écrire et que tout n'est pas forcément arrêté, je suis donc très ouverte aux remarques et suggestions. :D_


	3. Psychose

_Merci à **Lena** et **Futilement moi** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Je suis désolée mais je ne maîtrise pas très bien le site encore, j'essaye de vous répondre :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le parc de Poudlard avait revêtu un pâle manteau blanc lorsque les yeux de Sybil croisèrent pour la troisième fois ceux de Regulus. Elle avait battu plusieurs fois des cils comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver là, sur son chemin vers le château, ou peut-être était-ce simplement les premiers flocons de l'année qui la gênaient. Elle revenait de la lisière de la forêt où le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avait été maintenu malgré le froid, malgré la neige qui s'était amassée en grandes quantités durant la nuit et qui rendait périlleuse la moindre sortie, surtout, mais s'ils n'étaient guère nombreux les élèves à poursuivre ce cours après leurs BUSE, ils étaient tous des passionnés. C'était une option que choisissaient rarement les bons élèves, ceux qui aspiraient à une brillante carrière après leurs études, parce qu'elle n'était pas reconnue comme pouvaient l'être l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes. C'était une option que n'avait pas choisi Regulus mais que s'était empressé de sélectionner Sirius avec l'étude des Moldus, évidemment. La pauvre Walburga Black ne l'avait jamais digéré et elle avait rempli à la place de son fils cadet sa fiche de voeux pour la troisième année. L'affront avait été fait une fois et c'était déjà une fois de trop.

Sybil n'avait certainement pas de mère qui s'efforçait d'effacer les soufflets d'une soeur aînée indisciplinée. Ni de père pour lui souffler depuis l'enfance que l'intérêt des créatures magiques ne résidait que dans ce qu'elles avaient à offrir aux sorciers, les vrais, les Sang-Pur comme lui, comme eux les Black. Alors Regulus ne les avait jamais étudiées mais il avait étudié l'emploi du temps de Sybil pour pouvoir l'intercepter au retour des vacances de Noël.

\- Je dois te parler du devoir pour Flitwick, dit-il sur un ton laconique.

Le cours de sortilèges était le seul qu'ils avaient en commun et Regulus s'y montrait particulièrement doué. C'était certainement sa meilleure matière après les potions mais celles-ci ne comptaient pas vraiment parce qu'il avait toujours aimé en concocter pour s'amuser. Cela lui donnait une parfaite excuse pour rester enfermé dans sa chambre lorsque ses parents et Sirius hurlaient dans le salon et c'était même ainsi qu'il avait noué des liens avec Kreattur. Les sortilèges l'amèneraient peut-être à nouer un vrai lien avec Sybil. Comme il était le meilleur élève du professeur Flitwick en sixième année, c'était lui que le petit sorcier avait chargé de transmettre à Sybil les devoirs de vacances et il en avait profité pour lui adresser ses meilleurs voeux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré, exactement, s'il attendait vraiment une réponse de la part de la jeune fille, des confidences, des remerciements peut-être – après tout il avait tant fait pour elle.

Sybil ne lui avait jamais répondu et maintenant ses yeux verts étaient plantés dans les siens et elle avait les joues roses, un peu, colorées par le froid mordant qui régnait en cette heure encore matinale, et les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas surprises de l'irruption de Regulus. Il était l'un des favoris de Filius Flitwick, il était consciencieux et, contrairement à certains de ses camarades à Serpentard, il ne souffrait pas d'une trop mauvaise réputation. Il n'avait jamais été directement impliqué dans les affrontements qui avaient lieu de plus en plus régulièrement dans le vieux château au fur et à mesure que les attaques s'intensifiaient au-dehors.

\- Tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune ? lui demanda une fille qui s'appelait Wilhelmina.

Sybil hocha lentement la tête puis elle regarda son amie disparaître dans un tourbillon de neige avec deux autres élèves dont Regulus ne connaissait pas les noms. Le vent ne soufflait pas très fort mais assez pour dégager son visage et repousser ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Une bourrasque un peu plus forte que les autres la surprit alors et elle recula de quelques pas avant de regarder Regulus comme si elle le voyait enfin vraiment.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, lui dit-elle sur le ton le plus naturel du monde.

\- Merci, répondit Regulus avec un léger rictus.

Il se retint de lui dire qu'elle était en retard, un peu, beaucoup, énormément même, il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait espéré autre chose parce qu'il n'avait pas espéré autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Les parents de Sybil n'étaient probablement pas aussi à cheval sur la bienséance que ne l'étaient Walburga et Orion Black. De toute façon, lorsqu'ils avaient brièvement évoqué les fêtes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Sybil n'avait pas même mentionné l'existence de ses parents. Cela expliquait peut-être son absence de savoir-vivre, le fait qu'elle traumatisait de grands garçons comme Donaghan Avery, sa fâcheuse tendance à tout savoir sur tout et donc à se mêler d'affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes et surtout, surtout, le temps qu'elle mettait à chaque fois à revenir vers lui sans visiblement se soucier une seconde de ses sentiments.

\- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le samedi 11 février, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda-t-elle sans paraître relever l'agacement de Regulus.

\- Oui.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, le jeune homme se sentit très gêné et détourna le regard brusquement, en espérant que Sybil mettrait son soudain rougissement sur le compte des températures glaciales.

Il n'avait jamais invité une fille à sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui parce qu'il avait toujours été accompagné de Josephine jusqu'à présent. Ils y allaient ensemble sans même plus prendre la peine de s'assurer que cela convenait à chacun d'eux et ils retrouvaient la plupart du temps leurs camarades de Serpentard aux Trois Balais après avoir flâné de longues heures durant dans les ruelles isolées du village et dans la librairie qui était dissimulée tout au fond de l'une de ces ruelles. Josephine aimait la lecture par-dessus tout et c'était une activité silencieuse qui convenait parfaitement à Regulus. Avec le temps, il avait fini par lire quelques-uns des romans de son amie et avait eu la surprise de découvrir des auteurs Moldus. Ils étaient Français, pour la plupart, parce que Josephine avait appris le français en même temps que l'anglais comme la parfaite aristocrate qu'elle était et parce qu'elle aimait le faire savoir. La jeune fille ne lisait jamais de romans anglais dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Regulus savait qu'elle jubilait de sentir les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes élèves sur elle lorsqu'elle dévorait des livres français ou russes – la vérité était qu'elle ne lisait ni ne parlait le russe mais Regulus lui avait promis de ne rien dire lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en train d'enchanter la couverture d'un roman parce qu'elle-même n'avait rien dit quand elle avait trouvé soigneusement dissimulées dans ses affaires de vieilles lettres de son frère.

Josephine méprisait les Nés-Moldus et plus encore les Moldus mais, au-delà du mépris, il y avait le goût de l'art et le goût du beau, et lorsque les mots l'élevaient au-dessus de ses propres pensées, lorsque les mots la faisaient voyager et rêver, peu importait à Josephine qui les avait écrits. Alors Regulus n'avait rien dit et il avait feuilleté avec Josephine les romans qu'elle ne ramenait pas à Poudlard, ceux qui ne pouvaient être lus que dans la petite librairie où le temps était suspendu, ceux qui n'avaient pas leur place dans leur vie à Serpentard. Trois, quatre, cinq fois par an tout au plus, les livres étaient une parenthèse dans les tourments de leur jeunesse et leur offraient d'autres vies que la leur pour quelques heures silencieuses.

C'était une parenthèse que Regulus n'aimait pas refermer mais qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ouvrir non plus, parce qu'à quoi bon l'ouvrir pour se faire du mal ensuite, alors il avait invité Sybil sans se soucier d'y renoncer mais maintenant il regrettait parce qu'à quoi bon lui proposer une sortie qu'elle refuserait.

Elle était Sybil Kvapilová, la nouvelle petite vedette des Poufsouffle, elle prenait la moitié de ses repas avec Lily Evans sous les regards dédaigneux de Josephine Rosier et de tout ceux qui entouraient Regulus et elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux, les vrais, les Sang-Pur, les Vingt-Huit, elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Retrouve-moi devant la statue de la sorcière borgne le vendredi 10 après le dîner, dit Sybil tout à coup.

En réalité, seules quelques secondes s'étaient doucement écoulées, mais maintenant Sybil avait les bras serrés contre sa poitrine et la moitié du visage enfouie dans son écharpe jaune et noire mais elle ne tremblait pas, elle ne grelottait même pas malgré la caresse du vent sur ses joues d'enfant, malgré la neige dans ses cheveux, dans ses cils, la neige qui brouillait peu à peu la vue de Regulus ou du moins tout ce qui, autour de lui, n'était pas Sybil.

\- D'accord, répondit-il machinalement.

Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble à Pré-au-Lard alors ils seraient ensemble devant la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Ce n'était sans doute pas le premier endroit qui lui serait venu à l'esprit s'il avait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais en réalité, cela lui importait peu : c'était ainsi. Sybil lui parlerait une quatrième fois le vendredi 10 février dans un couloir faiblement éclairé du château et, en attendant, ils redeviendraient ce qu'ils étaient l'un envers l'autre – des étrangers qui en savaient un peu trop.

Il n'essaya jamais de lui adresser la parole dans les jours et dans les semaines qui suivirent. À vrai dire, il avait ses propres préoccupations et elles ne lui laissaient guère le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, même s'il eut l'impression de croiser Sybil plus souvent que d'habitude et que cela finit par l'étonner. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres cours en commun que les sortilèges et les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas du genre à investir le terrain de Quidditch lorsque les Serpentard étaient supposés l'occuper pour l'entraînement. Sybil ne fréquentait pas vraiment la bibliothèque non plus et elle ne s'attardait pas tant que ça lors des repas : ils n'avaient donc que peu d'occasions de se croiser. Il tomba souvent sur elle, pourtant, au détour d'un couloir y compris dans les cachots où elle n'avait a priori rien à faire et, plus surprenant encore, dans les rayons de la bibliothèque où s'entassaient les ouvrages de runes – Sybil ne suivait pas cette matière. C'était presque comme si elle le suivait mais elle disparaissait en général aussi vite qu'elle était apparue au point que Regulus se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé sa présence.

Mais le climat qui régnait à Poudlard et dans le monde des sorciers ne l'autorisait ni lui ni personne à s'attarder sur l'étrange comportement de Sybil, sur ses repas qu'elle prenait de plus en plus rapidement, sur son rire qui ne résonnait plus dans la Grande salle, sur l'éclat qui était comme fané dans son regard, sur ses apparitions sporadiques et ses disparitions systématiques. Les attaques s'intensifiaient partout, à Londres, et pas seulement dans le Londres des sorciers, à Glasgow, à Liverpool et même le village de Flagley-le-Haut avaient été touchés. Tout le monde craignait désormais que des combats n'éclatent à Pré-au-Lard et Regulus savait mieux que quiconque que ces craintes étaient justifiées. Lors d'une réception chez les Rosier, au cours des vacances de Noël, il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger avec Circé Fawley, la dernière recrue en date des Mangemorts. Circé était une puissante sorcière qui avait terminé ses études quatre ans avant Regulus et elle travaillait depuis au département de la coopération magique internationale où elle s'assurait notamment de soutiens logistiques pour d'éventuelles actions à l'étranger. Regulus avait été étonné de la savoir marquée : Circé n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour les Nés-Moldus mais elle s'entendait très mal, à Poudlard, avec la plupart de ses condisciples à Serpentard, qu'elle jugeait stupides et lâches. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle se contenterait de soutenir financièrement leur cause mais son engagement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait beaucoup Circé. C'était une femme droite, qui se battait pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste et ils avaient souvent refait le monde, tous les deux, rêvant à ce qu'il aurait pu être si les sorciers n'avaient pas été contraints de se cacher pour survivre. Circé était passionnante, bien plus qu'Evan Rosier qui ne semblait être guidé que par la haine et si Regulus entendait la colère, il ne la jugeait pas suffisante. L'important n'était pas tant de soumettre les Moldus que de préparer ce qui viendrait après : un monde dans lequel les Vingt-Huit Sacrés auraient leur place, enfin, la place qui aurait toujours dû être la leur et qui était celle du pouvoir. C'était au cours d'une discussion enthousiasmée à propos du système politique qu'il conviendrait d'instaurer une fois la résistance à Lord Voldemort étouffée que Circé avait laissé entendre qu'attaquer Pré-au-Lard serait le meilleur moyen de créer la psychose chez les sorciers et notamment les plus jeunes, celles et ceux qui étudiaient à Poudlard, celles et ceux qui devaient encore basculer dans un camp ou dans un autre, celles et ceux qui devaient savoir que la survie, la dignité, la gloire ne leur étaient assurées que dans un seul de ces deux camps.

Le premier dimanche du mois de février, les Mangemorts attaquèrent Pré-au-Lard et la fumée obscurcit même le ciel à Poudlard que contemplaient effarés les étudiants. Effarés, effrayés, ils furent nombreux à ne pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là et à étouffer des hurlements dans leur oreiller. Le château était en état de siège et Dumbledore lui-même leur avait assuré que personne n'y pénétrerait, personne n'y pénétrerait jamais, mais c'était Pré-au-Lard alors c'était Poudlard, déjà, c'était le théâtre de toutes leurs premières fois, premières sorties, premiers achats, premières amours, premiers émois. C'était un décor d'innocence mais maintenant il fallait enterrer l'innocence avec la jeunesse, avec l'espoir de toute une génération, avec les morts surtout, les morts si nombreux dont les visages habillaient quotidiennement la Gazette des sorciers.

Circé avait toujours choisi ses mots très justement, maniant le verbe avec talent, et la psychose s'empara du vieux château.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut évidemment annulé mais ce qui disparut vraiment, plus qu'un dernier sursaut d'insouciance, ce furent les liens entre les maisons que s'étaient efforcés de tisser les professeurs et les élèves les plus volontaires. Les Serpentard étaient naturellement pointés du doigt mais, même au sein des autres maisons, les tensions atteignirent leur paroxysme. Les Gryffondor s'entredéchiraient sur la façon dont il fallait mener le combat face aux Mangemorts, les uns voulant se jeter tête baissée dans les combats et les autres essayant de les raisonner timidement, en vain. Chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, les dissensions étaient plus insidieuses mais bien présentes pourtant. Même si certains aimaient prétendre le contraire ou se voilaient volontairement la face à ce sujet, les idées des Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas simplement incrustées dans l'esprit des Serpentard. Les sympathisants se trouvaient aussi dans les autres maisons, à l'image de Milburn Rowle, et parce qu'ils s'étaient aussi faits plus discrets que les Serpentard jusqu'à présent, ils purent ajouter à l'hystérie collective de quelques remarques judicieusement placées sans trahir leur couverture. Contrairement aux maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard, celles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient aussi des maisons plus ouvertes, moins dynastiques que les deux autres. Rares étaient les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à avoir toute leur famille dans la même maison. La plupart avait donc un frère, une cousine, un parent à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor et cela ne faisait qu'attiser les tensions un peu plus. La Grande salle se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse, jour après jour, et les élèves passaient désormais le plus clair de leur temps dans leur salle commune voire carrément dans leur chambre lorsque les accrochages entre condisciples se faisaient trop fréquents à leur goût. Les séjours à l'infirmerie augmentèrent de façon spectaculaire en raison des nombreux affrontements qui éclataient dans les couloirs et même au sein des dortoirs, chacun y allant de ses accusations sur ses propres camarades, et les professeurs durent menacer les élèves de confisquer leur baguette après les cours pour étouffer leur agressivité – ils ne savaient que faire, en revanche, pour recréer la solidarité.

Le vendredi 10 février au soir, Regulus n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à venir à la rencontre de la jeune femme sous l'étrange regard de la sorcière borgne. La plupart des étudiants avaient déjà regagné leurs dortoirs et il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs. C'était rare, un vendredi soir, c'était rare à Poudlard où les règles semblaient n'avoir été édictées que pour être mieux transgressées par quelques étudiants téméraires en mal d'aventures. Sybil faisait partie de ces élèves : elle arpentait des couloirs où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver pour agresser des garçons qu'elle n'aurait pas dû toucher et, ce soir, elle l'attendait au bout de l'un de ces couloirs parmi mille autres avec un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais, lança-t-elle en guise de salutation.

Elle parlait rarement la première et, rien que pour ça, Regulus oublia une fois encore ce qu'elle avait fait, il oublia une Sybil parce qu'il préférait celle qui l'avait rassuré, celle qui était venue vers lui, il préférait Sybil qui avait vu Regulus, pour de vrai, parce que c'était nouveau et étrange et surtout c'était bien.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remercié la dernière fois pour ton invitation, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions vraiment à Pré-au-Lard de toute façon, répondit Regulus en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

\- Oh mais je croyais…

Sybil regarda successivement Regulus et la statue devant laquelle ils se tenaient tous les deux avant que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent doucement.

\- Tu ne connais pas ce passage secret ?

\- Le passage ?

Il était évident qu'il ne feignait pas l'incrédulité et Sybil se flagella mentalement mais c'était trop tard. Il saurait désormais le secret bien gardé de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor parce que c'était Regulus et qu'il était inutile de lui servir une histoire, il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien et pour celui de tous. Alors, elle s'en voulut bien sûr, parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien entre quelles mains cette information pourrait retomber maintenant que Regulus était au courant, mais cela ne dura finalement qu'une fraction de seconde. Il n'y avait pas la place pour cette culpabilité-là dans son esprit.

Sybil dégaina sa baguette bien trop rapidement pour Regulus, encore, mais cette fois ce n'était pas bien grave parce qu'elle marmonna une formule qui ne lui était pas destiné à lui mais à la sorcière borgne. Sous l'œil complice de Gunhilda et les yeux ébahis du jeune homme apparut un étroit escalier dans le mur contre lequel s'appuyait Sybil lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint. Sans dire un mot, la Poufsouffle fit disparaître sa baguette dans l'épaisse veste qu'elle avait sur le dos et elle descendit les marches l'une après l'autre.

Regulus n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures sans qu'il ne se sente vraiment inquiet une seule fois. C'était peut-être parce que Sybil lui disait de faire attention, parfois, lorsque le passage devenait si fin qu'il fallait s'accroupir, c'était peut-être ses doigts qui effleuraient distraitement les siens quand elle le guidait dans le dédale de couloirs qui s'offraient à eux, ou peut-être aussi sa voix, qui lui demandait de temps à autre si tout allait bien, faiblement, doucement toujours. Il lui répondait dans un même murmure de complicité.

Puis les doigts de Sybil vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme lui intima de se taire tout en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de leur tête. Il la vit repousser ce qui semblait être une dalle avant de bondir tout à coup en-dehors du passage et de lui tendre la main.

C'était la deuxième fois que sa main attrapait fermement la sienne – la deuxième fois qu'une main attrapait fermement la sienne depuis si longtemps – alors il la saisit.

Ils avaient déjà quasiment quitté Honeydukes lorsqu'il reconnut enfin le magasin dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Sybil s'apprêtait à enclencher la poignée qu'elle venait de déverrouiller quand il posa sa main sur la porte d'entrée, empêchant la jeune femme de l'ouvrir.

\- On ne peut pas sortir comme ça, s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

\- C'est ce que font les autres, répondit Sybil en haussant les épaules.

\- Quels autres ?

Il le comprit rapidement au regard désolé de Sybil.

Tout le monde avait toujours ces yeux-là pour lui parler de Sirius.

\- Je doute qu'ils sortent à découvert de la sorte, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais il faut bien sortir.

\- Pas comme ça.

Regulus s'empara de sa baguette à son tour mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la tendre sur Sybil, il la dirigea plutôt vers lui pour s'appliquer en premier les sortilèges de métamorphose. Ses cheveux raccourcirent, son visage s'épaissit, ses traits se durcirent et le cœur de Sybil ralentit un peu dans sa poitrine – il l'avait sentie se tendre dès l'instant où il avait pris sa baguette et, cette fois, il avait compris.

Elle avait compris elle aussi alors elle le laissa lui appliquer ses sortilèges après avoir vu son visage se métamorphoser sous ses yeux, même s'il n'eut pas le cœur à la transformer radicalement. Il étira un peu ses joues rondes, noircit ses cheveux et fit disparaître ses tâches de rousseur mais c'était trop, déjà, et il se demanda si elle avait la même impression en le regardant que les choses n'étaient pas comme elles devraient l'être. Il n'avait touché ni à ses yeux ni aux siens et il essaya d'accrocher son regard mais elle se détourna précipitamment et il dut marcher d'un bon pas pour rester à sa hauteur dans les ruelles silencieuses et enneigées de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant ce qui lui parut n'être qu'une minute tant il s'émerveillant des paysages qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Pré-au-Lard à cette heure, englouti par la neige, faiblement éclairé à la lueur de quelques vieux réverbères. La règle tacite pour les étudiants était de rentrer à Poudlard avant la tombée de la nuit et, de toute façon, il faisait souvent bien assez froid passée une certaine heure pour calmer les ardeurs des plus téméraires. Il suivit Sybil sans vraiment se demander où elle l'emmenait, se réjouissant simplement d'arpenter les ruelles obscures et de découvrir leurs secrets, enfin, leurs habitants aux fenêtres des maisonnées que personne n'apercevait jamais de jour, leurs animaux domestiques qui pouvaient rôder en paix, et laisser quatre petites empreintes dans la neige à un intervalle régulier qui avait quelque chose de beau, leurs lumières et partout, aussi : le noir.

Le noir sur les épaules de villageois las, si las dans leurs maisons meurtries où se lisaient encore les vestiges de l'incendie.

Le noir aux volets de la librairie préférée de Josephine – son propriétaire avait apparemment été tué.

Le noir qui les enveloppait, peu à peu, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les plus étroites ruelles de Pré-au-Lard sans que Sybil ne ralentisse son pas. Lorsqu'il accéléra à son tour pour parvenir à la hauteur de la jeune femme et l'interroger du regard, il eut encore un haut-le-cœur.

Parce que les yeux de Sybil étaient noirs eux aussi.

Elle laissa brusquement tomber son sac dans la poudreuse peu après, alors qu'ils se tenaient devant une grande bâtisse semblable à toutes les autres, et il fut à peine surpris de voir la porte s'entrouvrir dans la seconde. Sybil savait parfaitement où elle allait depuis le début de leur escapade. Il s'étonna en revanche du visage de la sorcière qui les fit entrer chez elle avant de refermer précipitamment la porte à double-tour. Elle murmura de longues formules de protection sa baguette pointée vers l'extérieur avant de se tourner vers eux et d'adresser un signe presque imperceptible de la tête à Sybil. Elle était noire, elle avait de très longs cheveux noués en un chignon sophistiqué et sa joue gauche était barrée d'une épaisse cicatrice dont Regulus sut aussitôt qu'elle avait été causée par de la magie noire.

\- J'ai fait du thé, dit-elle en désignant la petite table en bois qui était appuyée contre une fenêtre ronde ornée de rideaux en dentelle.

\- Merci Dorcas.

La sorcière parut hésiter une seconde mais, avant de disparaître dans les étages, elle se planta devant Sybil et déposa un court baiser sur ses cheveux emmêlés.

Et Sybil sourit, elle sourit pour la première fois de la journée, pour la première fois de l'année, et peut-être pour la première fois depuis que Regulus la connaissait – après tout, la fois où elle lui avait souri pour lui faire avaler des biscuits empoisonnés ne comptait pas vraiment.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, dit la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Regulus s'empara d'une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir face à elle sur le seuil fauteuil de la pièce.

\- Je suis juste étonné que tu connaisses déjà quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-il en faisant tourner sa cuillère.

\- J'échangeais avec Dorcas avant de venir à Poudlard.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille en Angleterre.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment de famille de toute façon.

Il ne le savait pas. Elle s'était pourtant montrée très évasive à ce sujet mais il savait mieux que personne que la famille n'était pas un sujet à évoquer. On s'accommodait tant bien que mal de sa famille, on s'efforçait de la faire vivre, survivre, et on la rabibochait au besoin, souvent. C'était la famille. On l'aimait, on la haïssait, mais elle était toujours là malgré tout parce qu'il faut bien des choses qui durent, il faut bien des certitudes, et Regulus n'avait jamais cherché que ça, dans le fond : des certitudes.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour te raconter mes vacances, ajouta Sybil presque pour elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Il prononça ces mots sans lui sourire mais sans mentir, non plus, et c'était déjà bien assez.

\- Je raconte beaucoup de choses à mes amis, par exemple mes formidables vacances en Floride avec mes parents et mes milliers de cousins, et c'est drôle parce qu'ils me regardent tous avec les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux, les mêmes que dans les miens, mais ils ne voient rien.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et Regulus attendit qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, une anecdote, rien qu'une petite phrase à propos de ses vacances, les vraies, mais Sybil n'était plus avec lui.

\- Comment as-tu rencontré Dorcas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Les yeux de Sybil croisèrent à nouveau les siens mais elle le regardait sans le voir.

\- Elle est venue donner une conférence à Ilvermorny sur les créatures magiques en voie de disparition l'année dernière.

\- Je croyais que tu étudiais à Salem.

Cette fois, Sybil était revenue à leur réalité, les pieds solidement ancrés au sol sur lequel elle venait de bondir en se cognant contre la table basse au passage. Elle grimaça une seconde mais elle ne prit même pas le temps de se masser le genou parce qu'elle se sentait perdre le contrôle et c'était autrement plus douloureux.

C'était Regulus, ce n'était même pas vraiment grave parce que c'était lui mais justement c'était Regulus, toujours, c'était depuis Regulus que rien n'allait, jamais.

Les premières semaines de Sybil à Poudlard s'étaient déroulées à la perfection, bien au-delà de toutes ses attentes les plus folles, et elle avait cru qu'elle y arriverait pour de vrai. Elle avait su être cette fille insouciante, extravertie, cette fille qui attirait toute la lumière et qui avait un jour été elle, cette étrangère. Elle était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle sans qu'aucune de ses coéquipières, dans les vestiaires, ne s'étonnât de ne jamais la voir se déshabiller devant les autres – _mais les vestiaires ne sont pas collectifs en Amérique enfin_ – et elle avait ainsi rapidement gagné la sympathie des autres joueurs de Quidditch parmi lesquels James Potter. Elle s'était si bien rapprochée de lui et plus encore de Lily, Lily qui constituait tout l'univers de James, et de Sirius, et de Marlène, si bien rapprochée de toutes ces bonnes personnes, les personnes qui savaient, qu'elle avait su elle aussi. Elle avait su les secrets, les ragots, les passages secrets et les histoires terribles qu'aimaient commenter les étudiants à défaut de les dénoncer. Elle avait longuement suivi Amy, et Eulalia, et toutes les femmes, comme elle, qui avaient un jour été abusées, toutes les femmes qui avaient été humiliées, les femmes que tout le monde connaissait et que personne ne voyait pourtant, et elle avait suivi leurs agresseurs, elle avait mémorisé leur emploi du temps, identifié leurs déplacements et, un jour, elle avait frappé.

Personne ne savait que c'était elle.

Personne n'imaginait seulement les motifs qu'il y avait derrière ces agressions parce que personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à ces histoires.

Un jour Regulus avait su et depuis sa jolie mascarade s'était fissurée. Tout n'était pas bien et même, rien n'était bien. Sybil avait frappé Donaghan Avery et Milburn Rowle au point d'avoir leur sang incrusté sous ses ongles, elle les avait frappés assez fort pour les entendre crier encore, la nuit, pendant que toutes ses condisciples dormaient sans mesurer la chance qu'elles avaient de pouvoir le faire, elle leur avait sans doute infligé la peur de leur vie et pourtant c'était à elle que l'angoisse vrillait le cœur. C'était toujours à elle et à Amy et à Eulalia. Elle avait peur, tout le temps et même de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et Amy avait carrément cessé de venir manger dans la Grande salle, et Sirius, Peter, leurs amis, tous ces gens autour d'elle continuaient à se moquer d'Eulalia dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, Eulalia la menteuse. Elle avait peur, trop pour dormir, trop pour entendre ses professeurs l'interroger en classe, trop pour faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, ne pas se compromettre, ne pas trahir, ne pas pleurer, ne pas crier, vivre et en silence mais elle avait peur.

\- J'ai terminé ma cinquième année à Salem, ce n'était que quelques mois, quelques semaines je crois, c'était trop déjà et il fallait que je parte, mais personne ne devait savoir que je venais d'Ilvermorny, ça aurait été tellement facile de faire le lien, et toi ce n'est pas possible, tu gâches tout, tu sais tout !

\- C'est toi qui t'en es pris à moi dans votre salle commune alors que je n'avais rien demandé, dit posément Regulus.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais qu'un pauvre innocent !

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ce dont tu m'as accusé ce soir-là.

\- Mais tu es un Mangemort !

\- Pas encore.

Dans le fond, Sybil avait raison de l'accuser ainsi, mais il se tendit malgré tout parce que l'accusation était grave dans le contexte actuel et, surtout, parce qu'elle sortait de la bouche de Sybil.

Regulus n'était pas un vrai Mangemort, il n'avait pas reçu la marque sur son bras parce que personne ne la recevait en étant encore étudiant à Poudlard. Mais il avait déjà rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il projetait effectivement de rejoindre son armée dès la fin de ses études. Il ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement à l'idée de se battre et encore moins à l'idée de faire souffrir mais c'était le prix à payer pour que les siens ne souffrent plus et, à tout prendre, il préférait éviter leur souffrance à eux plutôt que celle des autres, des Moldus, des Nés-Moldus et de tous ceux qui se tenaient à leurs côtés. Tous ceux qui les avaient humiliés. Tous ceux qui avaient voulu les priver de leur rang, de leurs droits. Tous ceux qui avaient gangréné la société sorcière au point de faire perdre à ses membres toutes leurs valeurs.

C'était à cause du mépris et de l'arrogance des Nés-Moldus que Sirius leur avait tourné le dos.

\- Excuse-moi ! s'exclama Sybil sans paraître le moins du monde désolée. Si ce n'est encore qu'un projet alors tout est parfait !

\- Tu es particulièrement mal placée pour juger de ce qui est bon ou mauvais.

\- Tu cautionnes des meurtres !

\- Et tu attaques des gens.

\- J'attaque des violeurs !

Le mot était lâché – il était resté bloqué entre les lèvres de Sybil depuis leur confrontation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et depuis le soir où elle avait accusé Regulus et depuis le tout début. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait quelque chose de plus terrible, de plus lourd, de plus désarmant, mais la colère de Sybil retomba brusquement et Regulus oublia la sienne au même instant.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sybil d'une voix blanche.

\- Rowle et Avery ont peut-être fait des choses horribles mais ils restent des personnes.

\- Donc de pauvres Moldus innocents qui ne t'ont strictement rien fait ne méritent pas d'être des personnes au même titre que toi mais Rowle et Avery qui sont des violeurs restent des hommes parce que leur sang est pur ?

\- Je ne…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vraiment pur là-dedans ? insista Sybil.

\- Tu as dit que tu comptais t'en prendre à l'un des amis de Sirius et, considérant les fréquentations de mon frère, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Sang-Pur cette fois.

\- Oui, merci, il y a des Moldus qui agressent des femmes, et des Nés-Moldus qui agressent des femmes, et des Sang-Mêlé qui agressent des femmes et des Sang-Pur qui agressent des femmes, bienvenue dans notre monde Regulus ! Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de ces hommes que tu dis inférieurs à toi mais s'il y a bien une chose que vous partagez tous sur cette planète, peu importe le degré de pureté de votre sang, c'est votre misogynie immonde et…

\- Ça suffit.

Regulus s'était finalement redressé à son tour et, la main fermement agrippée à sa baguette, il annula les sortilèges de métamorphose qui opéraient encore sur son visage et celui de Sybil. La jeune femme retrouva ses traits, ses traits délicats et si durs à la fois, sa beauté presque enfantine que venaient troubler les mots si crus qui lui échappaient, et cela n'apaisa pas vraiment Regulus. Mais Sybil, elle, parut étrangement troublée de le voir redevenir lui-même et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout à coup, comme alourdies par son épaisse chevelure et sa colère et par la vie.

\- Je crois que tu as vécu des choses très dures, et je suis désolé qu'elles te soient arrivées à toi, mais je n'en suis pas responsable et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser me manquer de respect de la sorte pour apaiser ta douleur, tu n'as qu'à agresser cet idiot de Gryffondor pour ça.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je recommence.

\- Et bien, tu as soulevé un point intéressant malgré tout, dit Regulus en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et en détournant légèrement son regard de celui de Sybil. Je ne me bats pas pour permettre à des Milburn Rowle et des Donaghan Avery de se comporter comme de vulgaires…

\- De vulgaires Moldus ?

Le ton était amer mais il n'y avait plus de colère dans les yeux de Sybil, seules restaient la lassitude et la tristesse et la colère était pour Regulus – parce que Sybil l'avait énervé mais elle ne l'avait pas fait n'importe comment, non, elle l'avait fait avec talent, le talent qui fait douter, le talent qui remet en cause et Regulus avait besoin de certitudes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Tu veux que je te dise de ne pas le faire ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je te dénonce pour ce que tu as fait ?

\- Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Sybil ?

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. L'inverse n'était pas vrai : Sybil avait dit son nom en attrapant ses mains lorsque la panique l'avait gagné peu à peu face à sa blessure au bras et ce contact, ce mot, ce souffle l'avait étrangement apaisé. Il crut voir le même apaisement sur le visage de Sybil. Ses traits se détendirent, ses poings se décontractèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais l'apaisement ne dura qu'un temps. D'épaisses larmes vinrent rapidement poindre aux coins de ses yeux et elles renvoyèrent Regulus à leur rencontre, à la façon dont Sybil avait pleuré sous son regard agacé mais aussi un peu inquiet, Sybil avait pleuré et il s'était demandé ce qu'il devait faire alors qu'elle avait essayé de l'attaquer, Sybil allait pleurer et il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire alors qu'elle l'avait accusé d'être un monstre.

\- Je veux comprendre, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, je veux comprendre pourquoi malgré ce que j'ai fait tu m'es venu en aide, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas jugé alors que je l'ai fait pour toi, pourquoi tu sembles me croire alors que personne ne m'a cru, pourquoi tu crois Amy et Eulalia, je veux comprendre pourquoi, en dépit de tout ce que je pensais savoir sur toi, tu te révèles être une meilleure personne pour moi que le reste du monde parce que… parce que je…

\- Si tu utilises du Veritaserum tu dis vraisemblablement la vérité.

\- Ce n'est vraiment qu'une question de logique ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de retenir un sanglot plus violent que les précédents.

\- Tu es juste… tu es tellement en colère contre le monde entier qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend autant en colère ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais il ne chercha pas à nier, non plus, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à nier, rien à inventer, c'était inutile, ils le savaient.

\- Tu es prêt à cautionner des horreurs, tu es prêt à faire des horreurs, tu es prêt à travailler pour quelqu'un dont tu sais pertinemment qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera encore alors sans doute que tu es prêt à ôter la vie toi-même, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend autant en colère Regulus ?

\- Tout comportement ne trouve pas ses racines dans un traumatisme. Certaines personnes sont juste mauvaises.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois juste mauvais.

\- Mais tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

\- Alors je suis désolée.

Elle l'était vraiment cette fois. Elle l'était si bien qu'elle contourna la table basse pour venir se planter devant Regulus et prendre ses mains dans les siennes et il laissa faire. Elle lui sourit, c'était un sourire un peu triste mais un sourire quand même, il lui sourit, c'était un sourire un peu forcé mais un sourire quand même, et ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose prendre la parole.

Puis les lèvres de Sybil vinrent se poser sur celles de Regulus, doucement, le temps d'un baiser innocent, et quand il prit vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait déjà reculé légèrement. Elle avait les joues rouges tout à coup et son pied tapait nerveusement au sol mais elle n'était pas la seule à être gênée. Regulus avait déjà embrassé une fille, bien sûr, et même plusieurs filles au cours de ces soirées de Sang-Pur qui se voulaient distinguées mais qui étaient surtout très alcoolisées – Josephine aimait à dire que c'était pour mieux provoquer le scandale dont se nourrissaient les mondaines qui n'avaient guère d'autres occupations que le commérage. Il avait toujours décidé le premier d'embrasser ces filles, pour essayer d'abord, pour apprécier ensuite. Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin : il devait tenir son rang et ses parents plaçaient de grands espoirs en lui, de grands espoirs qui ne sauraient être ternis par quelques gouttes d'alcool dussent-elles particulièrement fortes. Ils étaient ainsi nombreux à prétendre épouser Josephine Rosier un jour mais certains avaient déjà été éconduits à cause de leur réputation de séducteur. Ignatia Rosier était une femme exigeante quand il s'agissait du bonheur de sa fille.

Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin parce qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu envie. Il aimait bien Josephine parce que c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis tant d'années, il avait aimé embrasser Clarisse, la cousine française de Circé Fawley, parce que Sirius avait cessé de se moquer de lui après ça, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé le désir d'approfondir ses relations avec ces filles, ces femmes, il n'avait jamais vu autre chose derrière leur visage trop pâle pour être vrai et leurs lèvres minutieusement maquillées que des camarades, des amies peut-être.

Sybil n'était pas son amie. Elle était entrée dans sa vie en l'accusant des pires ignominies et elle ne revenait jamais à lui sans une idée derrière la tête, sans une quelconque faveur à lui demander. Sybil n'était pas son amie et il l'avait aidée, il cachait ses méfaits depuis un bon mois au moins, Sybil n'était pas son amie et il l'avait invitée, il l'avait suivie à Pré-au-Lard et il l'avait écoutée, parce que Sybil n'était pas son amie mais elle n'était pas Josephine, non plus, elle n'était pas Circé, pas Clarisse, elle n'était pas ses condisciples à Serpentard, elle n'était pas sa famille, elle n'était pas Sirius, elle n'était pas ces élèves qu'il abhorrait et ceux qui l'indifféraient. Sybil n'était pas son amie, elle n'était pas son ennemie non plus, parce qu'elle était désolée malgré tout, parce qu'elle essayait de comprendre, parce qu'elle voyait autre chose, parce qu'elle demandait, tout simplement.

Sybil était la fille qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, vraiment, qu'il avait envie d'embrasser avec une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, une autre sur sa joue ronde, un peu rouge encore, Sybil était la fille qu'il avait envie d'embrasser avant de la serrer contre lui un instant, juste un instant pour ouvrir une autre parenthèse, une autre vie que la sienne.

Alors il avança sa main vers son visage, lentement, en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître menaçant, lui qui avait tant regretté de ne pas savoir insuffler la peur chez l'autre comme savaient le faire Rosier et Mulciber et tous ces hommes qu'il rejoindrait bientôt. Il réalisait tout à coup qu'il était plus facile de faire peur à quelqu'un que de gagner sa confiance, sans être bien certain de ce qu'il devait tirer de ce constat. Peut-être était-ce simplement Sybil, peut-être que les filles qui avaient un jour eu peur avaient peur toujours.

Ce soir Sybil n'avait plus envie d'avoir peur.

Elle laissa Regulus poser sa main sur sa joue et pencher son visage vers le sien et elle plaça ses propres mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui dans un autre baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent, ils s'embrassèrent sous le chandelier qui donnait au petit salon feutré une lumière tamisée, ils s'embrassèrent derrière les volets clos de la maison de Dorcas et Dorcas les contempla sans sourire depuis le haut des escaliers – elle aurait souri si elle n'avait pas su.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Sybil recula brusquement, elle braqua sur Regulus ses grands yeux effrayés, des yeux qui ne le reconnaissaient même plus, et son premier réflexe fut de se jeter sur la fenêtre qui resta obstinément close malgré ses efforts acharnés pour l'entrouvrir. Elle se rappela alors seulement des sortilèges de Dorcas, Dorcas qui avait vu au plus près les Mangemorts attaquer Pré-au-Lard l'autre soir, Dorcas qui, comme tout le monde, avait acheté le dernier grimoire à la mode sur les sortilèges de protection et les avait tous appris par cœur, de nuit comme de jour, parce que la peur l'empêchait de dormir de toute façon. Sybil ne partirait pas sans l'avoir d'abord demandé à Dorcas et ce constat purement factuel la ramena à sa réalité, celle dans laquelle c'était Regulus qui l'avait embrassé.

Regulus qui la regardait embarrassé.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne te convenait pas ? demanda-t-il platement.

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, ni dans ses gestes ni nulle part ailleurs, mais malgré tout les mains de Sybil tremblaient encore un peu et elle se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de répondre à Regulus :

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi.

\- Mais c'est moi maintenant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre où Regulus voulait en venir, mais il enchaîna très rapidement :

\- Tu peux me dire si quelque chose te déplaît, même indépendamment de ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai apparemment un certain nombre de défauts mais j'ai été très bien élevé et je suis toujours resté quelqu'un de respectueux, contrairement à d'autres.

Sybil fut bien tentée de ricaner, d'abord, de lui dire qu'il se faisait tout de même une drôle d'idée du respect en niant à certaines personnes le droit de vivre la même vie que la sienne sous le seul prétexte que ces personnes n'étaient pas nées là où il le fallait. Mais cette envie disparut comme tant d'autres choses. Sybil n'était plus cette fille qui voulait changer le monde et qui s'efforçait de convaincre son entourage du bienfondé de ses convictions, de ses actions. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Regulus ni avec personne d'autre pour prouver la légitimité des Nés-Moldus, des Moldus, des créatures magiques, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir prouver sa légitimité de femme, la légitimité de toutes celles et de tous ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases d'une société sorcière profondément conservatrice. Elle avait son propre combat, il l'épuisait déjà bien assez, et Regulus pouvait être une main secourable dans cette bataille qu'elle avait engagée.

Du reste, elle en savait assez sur Regulus pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était extrêmement poli, presque pointilleux à dire vrai, il était apprécié de ses professeurs, il ne provoquait jamais le moindre esclandre dans les couloirs et, c'était vrai, il l'avait toujours traitée avec respect malgré les circonstances très particulières dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Regulus était un bon fils, un bon ami certainement, et sans doute même un bon amant pour celles qui n'étaient pas nées de parents Moldus – Sybil avait cette grâce à ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation, Regulus, et peu importe la nature de cette relation.

C'était Sybil qui parlait mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il entendait. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient, se refermaient, et des mots s'en échappaient qui auraient pu être les mots de Walburga et Orion Black ou même de Sirius. Sybil parlait et Walburga lui disait de demander la main de Josephine à la fin de leur scolarité et de ne pas se compromettre jusque-là. Sybil parlait et Orion lui disait que les traîtres n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde ni certainement dans la famille et que celle qui rit aux côtés des Sang-de-Bourbe est traîtresse. Sybil parlait et Sirius lui disait qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette, l'idiot utile de ses parents et bientôt de Voldemort et rien d'autre, rien ni personne, pas même ce que Sybil semblait déceler derrière le masque.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rien. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Il n'avait rien de bon à lui promettre, elle n'avait rien de bon à lui offrir. Ils ne s'étaient engagés à rien et ils ne se devaient rien.

Mais Sybil était venue trouver Regulus lorsque Milburn Rowle l'avait blessée. Elle avait accepté son invitation à Pré-au-Lard et elle avait même écrit à Dorcas à son sujet. Une bonne dizaine de brouillons de la lettre étaient encore roulés en boule sous son lit à baldaquins. Elle l'avait entraîné, elle avait pris ses doigts dans les siens et scellé ses lèvres aux siennes et elle ne savait pas tout ce que cela impliquait – elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir le savoir – mais cela traduisait au moins une chose, une pensée qui l'habitait, une pensée qui l'empêchait de jeter ce « rien » à Regulus parce que c'était un rien qui n'en était pas un.

Parce que Sybil avait envie de revoir Regulus.

Alors elle parla, encore, et cette c'était sûr, c'était Sybil, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, parce que ni Walburga, ni Orion, ni Sirius ni personne d'autre n'aurait jamais dit à Regulus :

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à venger Marlène McKinnon.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans un commentaire, c'est vrai que c'est plus motivant pour moi d'écrire la suite avec des retours. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Regulus, de Sybil, de l'histoire ?_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Trois, deux, un**._


	4. Trois, deux, un

_Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai eu un accès plutôt restreint à Internet pendant mes vacances mais, au moins, ça m'a laissé du temps pour écrire. _

_Merci beaucoup aux personnes prenant le temps de laisser un commentaire, **Lyanna** et **Lena**, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Marlène McKinnon était sans conteste la plus populaire de tous les élèves de Poudlard. James lui-même avait fini par le reconnaître en tentant maladroitement de prouver à Lily qu'il n'était plus l'être arrogant de leurs premières années au château. Seul Sirius rechignait encore à l'admettre mais c'était plus parce que Marlène avait toujours refusé de sortir avec lui que par réel égocentrisme. Sirius était fier, drôle, amical et méprisant mais, contrairement à James, il n'avait jamais vraiment été préoccupé par ce que les autres élèves pensaient de lui, encore moins par leur reconnaissance, et il se satisfait pleinement de la présence de ses trois amis à ses côtés. Il ne cherchait rien d'autre sauf peut-être de la réciprocité dans les yeux de Marlène, un peu d'intérêt pour sa personne au nom de cette première fois qu'ils avaient partagé l'été dernier. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, malgré la colère et les désaccords, Sirius avait été éduqué comme un Black et il n'avait pas l'intention de ramper aux pieds de Marlène.

Marlène ne rampait pas, elle.

Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec Sirius comme elle aimait diriger le club de duel à Poudlard, comme elle aimait sortir avec Lily dans les boîtes de nuit Moldues pendant les vacances, comme elle aimait organiser les fêtes qui avaient lieu dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle même si le Choixpeau l'avait répartie à Serdaigle et comme elle avait aimé embrasser Circé Fawley lors d'une réception donnée au Ministère de la magie à l'occasion de la nouvelle année 1977. Elle aimait sans s'attacher, elle aimait sa légèreté, elle aimait le plaisir sans tous les tracas de l'engagement alors elle sautait d'une expérience à une autre et volait de fille en garçon, de garçon en fille. Seules ses amies étaient une constante dans la vie de Marlène et Lily était sa préférée d'entre toutes.

La première fois que Marlène avait parlé à Sybil remontait aux premiers jours de la rentrée. Elle avait vu Benjy Fenwick aborder la nouvelle et lui avait soufflé de se méfier du jeune homme au détour d'un couloir. Après, elle s'était assez rapprochée d'elle pour se confier, enfin, et Lily avait rougi de colère tandis que Sybil confisquait doucement mais fermement la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu que Marlène avait à la main.

Benjy Fenwick avait une réputation de tombeur à Poudlard. Lily le haïssait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il traitait les filles, ses remarques déplacées, ses plaisanteries douteuses, cette façon, surtout, qu'il avait de fondre sur les étudiantes qui le repoussaient d'ordinaire lorsqu'elles avaient bu en soirée. Elle avait plus d'une fois essayé de le remettre à sa place d'une réplique sèche dont elle avait le secret mais Benjy s'en moquait et, pire encore, personne ne s'en préoccupait pour de vrai. Benjy était un garçon alors il pouvait être lourd, vulgaire, irrespectueux, peut-être même dangereux, ça ne faisait jamais de lui qu'un séducteur. Lily ne pouvait que pester contre les sorciers qui s'estimaient si supérieurs aux Moldus et qui n'avaient pourtant pas entamé la même révolution des mœurs ces dernières années. Elle pestait, et elle surveillait du coin de l'œil ses amies lorsque Benjy Fenwick les approchait. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas être partout et Marlène était naïve.

Marlène n'avait jamais vu sa mère prendre la pilule, évidemment, elle n'avait jamais accompagné une amie de sa grande sœur dans une clinique pour avorter non plus et elle n'avait jamais brûlé de soutien-gorge au cours d'une manifestation – sa lingerie valait bien trop cher pour partir en fumées ! Marlène venait d'une puissante famille de Sang-Pur, des gens influents, relativement tolérants, mais des sorciers malgré tout. Ils valorisaient le respect et l'honnêteté, ils ne montraient pas, à l'égard des Moldus, la moindre animosité, mais pas vraiment de curiosité non plus. Marlène s'était ouverte à ce monde par l'intermédiaire de Lily mais, toute sa vie, elle avait vu les hommes se comporter d'une certaine manière avec les femmes, elle avait vu leur désir primer sur tout le reste, elle avait vu son père prendre toutes les décisions importantes et entendu sa mère lui dire, maintes et maintes fois, à elle, jamais à son frère, de prendre garde à sa réputation.

Elle avait beaucoup bu le soir où Benjy s'en était pris à elle dans son propre dortoir. Elle avait répondu à son premier baiser, peut-être même au deuxième, il ne l'avait pas écouté quand elle lui avait dit d'arrêter, mais elle avait d'abord dit oui et elle avait les membres trop engourdis pour se débattre. Quand Benjy était parti, la laissait inerte sur son lit, elle avait repensé à son père, à sa mère, et elle s'était juré de ne jamais rien dire. Quelques semaines plus tard, Eulalia Kane se plaignit dans le bureau de Dumbledore d'avoir été agressée au cours d'une soirée similaire et la rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à Poudlard. Pendant le cours de Métamorphoses, que Marlène avait en commun avec les Gryffondor, elle entendit Sirius et Peter se moquer d'Eulalia – _elle inventait tout ça parce qu'elle n'assumait pas le choix de son partenaire bien sûr !_ – et elle se sentit froide, encore. Remus était assis plus loin et James ne disait rien, sans doute parce qu'il sentait le regard de Lily sur lui, et Marlène se fit encore le serment de ne pas parler.

Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec Sirius et embrasser Circé et elle aimait depuis retrouver en cachette Wilhelmina, l'amie de Sybil, parce que c'était elle qui décidait, mais elle fuyait dès l'instant où ses partenaires se montraient plus entreprenants qu'elle parce qu'elle avait trop peur de devoir donner plus que ce qu'elle voulait – plus jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Benjy Fenwick ? demanda Regulus à Josephine alors qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux dans une salle de classe désaffectée des cachots.

Elle leva sur lui ses grands yeux bleus et il sut aussitôt qu'elle ne le portait pas davantage dans son cœur que Lily Evans.

\- Il est parfaitement vulgaire, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant au regard de ses fréquentations. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu des choses déplaisantes à son sujet.

\- À propos de ses engagements politiques ? s'enquit Josephine avec un léger rictus.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

Si les choses étaient simplement restées ce qu'elles étaient, Regulus aurait souri brièvement à Josephine avant de replonger dans sa lecture et il n'aurait pas fait attention à son visage, encore moins à ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas remarqué sa légère absence, la tristesse dans son regard, il n'aurait même pas entendu son soupir parce qu'il aurait été tout entier concentré sur ses études, ou sa famille, ou ses engagements à lui, lui, lui et juste lui.

Les choses avaient changé et Regulus devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne revenait pas inlassablement vers Sybil parce que le destin les avait mis l'un face à l'autre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle mais parce qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte d'un autre monde. Et c'était un monde dans lequel le soupir de Josephine était perceptible.

\- Tu sais autre chose sur Fenwick ? demanda-t-il en refermant son manuel de potions.

Les yeux de Josephine croisèrent à nouveau les siens et ils se plissèrent légèrement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas de son engagement politique dont je voulais te parler, n'importe qui peut en avoir connaissance en l'écoutant clamer haut et fort son adoration pour Dumbledore à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Benjamin Fenwick est un petit abruti.

\- Attention Josephine, tu deviens presque grossière.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir dont il avait l'habitude parce qu'il aimait la taquiner de temps à autre sur son langage policé. Elle l'aurait presque fait passer pour un charretier s'il n'avait pas reçu une éducation finalement très semblable à la sienne.

\- C'est lui qui a agressé Eulalia Kane.

Il y eut un bref silence dans la pièce pendant lequel Regulus repensa à Sybil qui avait cassé trois côtes à Donaghan Avery pour venger l'agression d'Eulalia.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'identité de son agresseur était connue, avança-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui, parce que tu es un garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Les filles parlent, Regulus. Rarement en public, surtout pas aux garçons, mais elles parlent.

\- Les filles aussi se sont moquées d'Eulalia.

\- Bien sûr, Eulalia est insupportable et il y a plus d'une fille dans ce château qui a dû être ravie de voir sa belle petite image en prendre un coup, dit Josephine sur un ton parfaitement indifférent. En plus, pendant que les garçons commentent la vie sexuelle d'Eulalia, ils font moins attention à celle des autres filles et il y en a que ça arrange bien. Les filles de Poudlard n'ont pas toute la distinction des femmes Sang-Pur, loin s'en faut.

\- Mais tu la crois ?

\- Bien sûr, répéta Josephine, c'est une simple question de logique. Toute l'école a jugé Eulalia, l'a méprisée, l'a insultée, tu sais que des garçons s'en sont pris à elle dans les couloirs, même ? Elle n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à inventer toute cette histoire.

\- Tu avais l'air aussi surprise que moi par sa perte de poids avant les vacances de Noël.

\- Mais enfin Regulus je t'ai menti, dit Josephine en levant les yeux au ciel, parce que je n'avais pas compris que tu t'intéressais vraiment à ce qu'il y avait derrière son amaigrissement.

Josephine était une excellente menteuse et Regulus le savait bien mais elle ne mentait jamais pour rien. C'était la plupart du temps pour préserver ses intérêts, plus rarement ceux des autres, cette fois-là ceux d'Eulalia qu'elle exécrait pourtant.

\- Et comment sais-tu que c'est Benjy Fenwick qui l'a agressée ? s'enquit Regulus.

\- Je t'ai dit que les filles parlent et elles parlent beaucoup de Benjamin Fenwick, assez pour ne pas te donner l'envie de croiser ce charmant personnage dans les couloirs le soir.

\- Eulalia a dit que c'était lui ?

\- Non, dit franchement Josephine, mais elle avait sans doute trop bu pour se souvenir correctement.

\- Qui est-ce qu'elle a accusé ?

Le visage de Josephine se tendit légèrement et Regulus décela chez elle les premiers signes de l'agacement : une emprise plus ferme sur sa splendide plume à dix Gallions, des yeux qui le fuyaient, un léger tic à la commissure de ses lèvres que Regulus et la mère de Josephine étaient les seuls à avoir remarqué depuis tout ce temps.

\- Eulalia dit – je ne sais pas pourquoi – que c'est Donaghan Avery.

Elle n'avait consenti à lâcher le nom que du bout des lèvres.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule, Donaghan vient d'une très bonne famille et il a été très bien éduqué, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas de ce Benjamin Fenwick.

\- Évidemment, acquiesça Regulus.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Josephine que Donaghan avait avoué avoir agressé Eulalia après avoir avalé du Veritaserum à son insu – Sybil l'avait dissimulé dans des sablés cette fois-ci. Il se compromettrait en plus de compromettre Sybil, parce qu'il était trop impliqué dans cette histoire, désormais, et de toute façon Josephine ne voulait probablement pas l'entendre. Or Regulus savait comme il pouvait être difficile, si ce n'était impossible, de ramener à la raison quelqu'un qui avait décidé de ne pas voir, de ne pas croire, de ne pas entendre, quelqu'un qui avait arrangé sa propre vérité et qui refusait toute remise en question. Sybil le lui avait d'ailleurs reproché, dans la maison de Dorcas, elle l'avait mis face à ses contradictions et il avait pu accepter de les reconnaître mais Josephine ne le ferait pas, parce que son univers n'avait encore souffert d'aucune contradiction. La première était peut-être la plus difficile à admettre.

L'univers de Regulus était plus fragile : il avait ses idées, des idées très arrêtées, des idées qu'il entendait porter, défendre, mais elles s'étaient déjà heurtées à la réalité. Il y avait Sirius qui malgré la gloire, la prestance, la dignité, il y avait Sirius qui avait préféré renoncer au rang des Black. Il y avait Kreattur qui, en dépit de son statut, celui d'une créature magique et de celle qui était peut-être la plus inférieure de toutes, s'avérait être son meilleur compagnon depuis l'enfance.

Et désormais il y avait Sybil et ce monde dont elle lui avait donné les clés – ce monde dans lequel il devait aller l'aider.

Il ne rouvrit pas son manuel de l'après-midi, se contentant d'aider Josephine qui avait toujours eu du mal avec les potions mais qui avait refusé d'abandonner cette matière malgré tout. C'était la préférée de son père et il était l'être le plus exigeant que Regulus avait jamais rencontré. Le soir venu, il la quitta aisément. Il avait l'habitude d'aller voler avant le dîner, quand le temps le lui permettait, aussi Josephine ne se formalisa-t-elle pas de le voir disparaître. Elle préférait manger tôt et ne l'avait jamais attendu quand il allait s'entraîner de toute façon.

Il s'était passé un mois, puis deux, puis trois depuis que Sybil avait demandé à Regulus de l'aider à se venger de Benjy Fenwick. L'ambiance était à peine plus détendue dans le château qu'elle ne l'était au début de l'année et les professeurs avaient formellement interdit toute sortie dans les couloirs en-dehors des cours et des repas. Pendant deux mois, ils avaient même accompagné leurs étudiants d'une classe à l'autre puis chargé les préfets de ramener tout le monde à son dortoir dès la fin du dîner. Ils s'étaient finalement relâchés à partir du troisième mois quand des Aurors supplémentaires étaient venus protéger le château et, surtout, parce qu'aucune nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts n'avait été recensée. Le raid sur Pré-au-Lard avait créé une onde de choc dans le monde magique mais il avait fait beaucoup de mal aux Mangemorts malgré tout : plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été tué et d'autres avaient été sérieusement blessé. Regulus, Donaghan et les autres avaient finalement entendu, de la bouche de leurs aînés pendant les vacances de Pâques, que les prochaines actions n'auraient pas lieu avant l'été. Les sorcières et les sorciers semblaient avoir compris eux aussi que les Mangemorts étaient affaiblis et, à Poudlard, la stricte attention des adultes se relâcha légèrement, laissant enfin l'occasion à Sybil de préparer l'agression de Benjy Fenwick.

Regulus avait bien tenté de la dissuader quelques fois en l'attrapant au vol à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient arrangé tous les deux pour que le professeur Flitwick les mette en binôme dans son cours et ils avaient donc une excuse pour se retrouver au moins une fois par semaine mais, au début, Regulus l'avait abordée presque tous les jours pour lui dire de renoncer. C'était une folie, les Aurors et les professeurs étaient sur le qui-vive et, considérant les opinions affirmées de Benjy Fenwick, les soupçons de son attaque porteraient aussitôt sur les Serpentard qui ne souhaitaient pas vraiment se faire remarquer en ce moment. Il finit par comprendre que Sybil ferait ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire avec ou sans lui et il préférait encore être avec elle et savoir exactement ce qu'elle planifiait.

Il aurait pu la dénoncer – il aurait dû la dénoncer, même. Mais, outre le fait que les Serpentard n'avaient pas pour habitude d'aller s'épancher dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sachant pertinemment que le directeur leur était hostile sous ses airs tolérants, Regulus se surprit peu à peu à détester Benjy Fenwick lui aussi. Il le vit se pavaner dans le château, de façon plus grotesque encore que James Potter, il le vit se permettre de toucher des filles qui ne lui avaient rien demandé mais qui ne pouvaient guère faire autre chose que de rire avec gêne et se détourner, il vit Marlène McKinnon perdre tous ses moyens à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de lui et d'autres filles, encore, qui avaient peut-être subi le même sort.

Il se surprit alors à se demander, comme Lily, pourquoi Merlin personne ne remarquait rien, avant de se souvenir que lui non plus n'avait rien vu, six années durant, et qu'il aurait continué à ne rien voir si Sybil ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Regulus n'était pas allé sur le terrain de Quidditch comme il l'avait affirmé à Josephine. Il avait rejoint Sybil devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et ils s'étaient tous les deux engouffrés dans le passage avant de s'asseoir – péniblement – et d'attendre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me salir les mains comme tu le fais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit-il à Sybil en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Pourquoi, ton sang est trop précieux pour ça ?

Elle s'était longtemps contentée de lui exposer ses plans pour Benjy et d'échanger quelques banalités avec lui sans jamais venir le titiller sur ses opinions politiques. Les banalités étaient devenues de vraies conversations au fil du temps et ils s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs à commencer par un profond intérêt pour les créatures magiques et pour la nature en général. Regulus aimait les grands espaces, il rêvait de parcourir le monde et n'appréciait rien de plus que de dominer le parc de Poudlard depuis son balai. Sybil voulait voyager, elle aussi, alors il lui avait raconté l'Inde et elle lui avait raconté le Viêtnam avant de le faire rêver de Tchécoslovaquie. Elle lui avait reparlé brièvement de cette cousine à Prague, qui recueillait tous les chats abandonnés du quartier et qu'elle adorait aider pendant l'été. Puis elle avait dit à Regulus qu'elle était végétarienne et, face à son regard perdu, elle s'était lancée dans un argumentaire passionné pour le respect de toutes les créatures, de tous les animaux. Il s'était senti étonnement concerné et il regardait depuis d'un drôle d'œil son assiette dans la Grande salle.

Regulus et Sybil avaient en commun leur amour de la nature et, parfois, cette passion faisait oublier à Sybil que tout les séparait sur d'autres points. Elle était cohérente dans ses idées, prônant l'égalité de toutes et tous indépendamment de sa nature mais aussi de son sang, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'en cachait de moins en moins. Elle adorait le cinéma et chantait les louanges de réalisateurs Moldus sans se soucier du scepticisme de Regulus. Elle aimait Lily, aussi, d'une amitié sincère et profonde qui l'amenait souvent à incendier les élèves de Sang-Pur qui osaient s'en prendre à elle. Ils avaient évité d'en parler pendant plusieurs semaines mais Sybil ne se satisfaisait plus de leurs conversations trop polies, elle ne voulait plus éviter les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur et, surtout, elle ne supportait plus l'idée que Regulus soit raciste.

Avery, Selwyn, Rowle, Mulciber, Rogue, ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle ne se sentirait jamais qu'un peu plus déterminée à les abattre.

C'était différent avec Regulus.

\- Je ne bats pas comme un Moldu, c'est tout, répondit Regulus sur un ton neutre. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas de sortilèges ? Tu te mettrais probablement moins en danger.

\- Je pensais que Avery et Rowle seraient bien plus humiliés d'être battus à mains nues.

\- Et Fenwick ?

\- La plupart des sorciers sont tellement habitués à utiliser leur baguette pour tout et rien qu'ils ne savent absolument plus se défendre quand ils en sont privés. Je suis une bonne duelliste mais ces garçons aussi et rien ne me garantit de faire le poids face à eux. Je doute en revanche qu'ils se soient entraînés intensivement au combat pendant des mois.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé cet entraînement ?

Regulus avait retint de justesse la question plus maladroite qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais Sybil avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Lily avait déjà remarqué sa force une fois ou deux alors qu'elle les débarrassait d'un garçon un peu trop envahissant au cours d'une soirée et elle était beaucoup moins protectrice envers Sybil qu'elle ne l'était envers ses autres amies, à commencer par Marlène. Elle pensait qu'elle était forte, Regulus savait qu'elle était forte, mais c'était arrivé malgré tout parce qu'un jour, Sybil avait été une fille que personne n'aurait trouvé forte et qui était heureuse pourtant.

\- La plupart des sorciers sont tellement habitués à utiliser leur baguette pour tout et rien qu'ils ne savent absolument plus se défendre quand ils en sont privés, répéta Sybil d'une voix blanche. Moi, ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais.

Comme souvent avec la jeune fille Regulus se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait dire ensuite, parce qu'il avait été préparé à toutes les conversations les plus ennuyeuses au monde depuis qu'il était un enfant, il avait été préparé aux sujets plus sombres, aussi, dans le secret des réunions en noir, mais il y avait encore des horreurs dans le monde des sorciers dont personne ne l'avait informé.

\- Fenwick va arriver.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour neuf heures en se contentant de signer anonymement la missive aspergée de parfum. Benjy Fenwick était si certain de son charme et si excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle conquête qu'il ne s'était pas questionné une seconde et elle l'avait entendu se vanter de son invitation auprès de Sirius pendant le déjeuner.

\- Tu vas juste le frapper ? s'enquit Regulus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Sybil avait revêtu son masque avant d'enfoncer fermement une perruque blonde par-dessus le tissu.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent pourquoi tu les attaques ?

\- Je ne leur fais pas vraiment la conversation.

\- Mais est-ce qu'ils ont au moins conscience des raisons de leur agression ?

\- Je risquerais d'attirer de gros problèmes à Amy, Eulalia et Marlène si j'en disais trop, siffla Sybil.

\- Ou tu pourrais donner un vrai sens à tout ça.

Regulus distinguait à peine les yeux de Sybil à travers son masque et il remarqua, étonné, qu'elle les avait outrageusement maquillés. Il comprit tout à coup pourquoi ni Donaghan Avery ni Milburn Rowle n'avaient soufflé le moindre mot quant à leur agresseuse. Drapée dans des vêtements très moulants qu'elle n'avait certainement pas achetés chez Madame Guipure, Sybil n'avait pas laissé aux garçons le moindre doute sur sa féminité et elle s'était ainsi offert la meilleure garantie possible qu'ils ne parleraient pas. Le monde dans lequel ils avaient grandi, tous, le monde qui avait vu naître Regulus était un monde où les hommes combattaient tandis que les femmes enfantaient, c'était un monde dans lequel les hommes faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient pendant que les femmes étouffaient dans leur corset, dans leur rôle, dans leur vie. C'était un monde dans lequel il n'y avait de pire humiliation qui soit que d'être battu par une fille – si, il y avait pire, encore, il y avait être battu à mains nues par une fille.

Ce monde dont on avait chanté les louanges à Regulus avait craquelé une première fois quand Sirius s'en était allé. Il s'effritait à chaque fois que Kreattur apportait plus de réconfort à Regulus que ses propres camarades à Serpentard. Puis Sybil l'avait fait vaciller et plus rien n'avait de sens mais, dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il ne vit pas le désir d'y remédier.

Il ne vit que la peur avant qu'elle n'ouvre le passage et ne s'accoude contre la statue de la sorcière borgne, dos au couloir, ses cheveux blonds bien en évidence.

Dissimulé dans l'étroit passage, Regulus repensa à toutes ces fois où Sybil lui avait demandé s'il était certain de vouloir venir ce soir-là. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se mêlerait de rien mais il était là, et Benjy Fenwick allait arriver et Sybil allait l'attaquer, et Regulus était là. C'était idiot, c'était complètement incongru et il était à deux doigts de s'extirper de l'escalier pour dire à Sybil qu'il s'en allait, qu'il l'aidait, qu'il faisait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand un sifflement retentit dans le couloir obscur.

Benjy Fenwick arrivait les mains dans les poches à son rendez-vous et il sifflotait.

\- Salut ma jolie, lança-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de Sybil.

Il avait du charme, c'était évident, de beaux yeux, un visage séduisant, il avait du charme mais, quand le poing de Sybil s'abattit violemment sur sa joue droite, le sortilège fut rompu tout à coup. Il se massa douloureusement le visage avant de se ressaisir et de s'emparer de sa baguette mais Sybil fut plus rapide. Elle le désarma d'un coup de pied très précis et la baguette roula presque jusqu'aux pieds d'un Regulus un peu soulagé malgré lui – ce n'était pas lui qui avait été trop faible face à Sybil dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle mais bien Sybil qui était trop forte pour lui et pour eux tous.

La perruque de Sybil lui échappa rapidement et vint s'échouer sur le sol, ne laissant que du noir sur son corps, du noir dans le couloir et du rouge sur ses poings serrés. Benjy Fenwick rendit quelques coups mais, comme l'avait professé Sybil, il ne tint guère longtemps sans sa baguette pour se défendre. La jeune femme le propulsa rapidement au sol, le visage déjà bien abimé, et elle s'agenouilla sur lui, elle bloqua son thorax entre ses deux cuisses et maintint fermement ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Benjy se débattit mais sans parvenir à se dégager : il était impuissant sur le sol froid, il était à la merci de Sybil qui ne le frappait plus, qui se contentait de maintenir son emprise et de partager un peu de sa peur, enfin.

Benjy Fenwick était en train de ressentir ce qu'avait ressenti Marlène dans son dortoir.

Il était comme Amy et Eulalia avant lui.

Il avait peur comme Sybil avait peur, toujours, sauf quand elle avait lu l'effroi dans le regard de Donaghan, l'effroi dans les yeux de Milburn et maintenant l'effroi sur le visage de Benjy.

C'était comme si la peur changeait de camp brusquement, parce que Sybil avait le contrôle, Sybil prenait le pouvoir pour elle et pour toutes les femmes, celles que Benjy Fenwick avait abusées, celles qui n'étaient pas crues, pas soutenues, celles qui avaient disparu derrière leurs amis, leurs maris, leurs amants, leurs conjoints. C'était se revanche, sa chance, et Sybil la savoura, elle se laissa lentement envahir par la haine et, quand sa main se tendit bien haut dans le ciel, Benjy s'était résigné.

Il avait cru que la résignation de Marlène était une autorisation.

Peut-être aussi n'avait-il simplement pas voulu la voir.

Le poing de Sybil s'abattit sur le visage de Benjy Fenwick une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et lorsque Regulus éclaira le couloir, qui était l'un des rares à Poudlard sans le moindre tableau, son premier réflexe fut de se jeter sur Sybil pour l'empêcher de frapper une quatrième fois, une fois de trop. Déséquilibrée, elle roula sur le côté avant de dégainer sa baguette et de la pointer sur Regulus en même temps qu'il braquait la sienne sur elle. Ils se firent face dans un silence de mort que vint seulement troubler un long râle de Benjy Fenwick. Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement et seule la présence de Regulus empêcha Sybil de le renvoyer au sol : elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Regulus, surtout pas comme ça, pas dans cet état avec ses yeux qui pleuraient et ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle se contenta de regarder Benjy cracher du sang pendant de longues secondes avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Elle fut alors prise d'une irrésistible envie de pleurer, de pleurer bruyamment et d'éclater en de violents sanglots, mais elle se contenta de laisser des larmes silencieuses répandre du mascara sur ses joues rouges et noires maintenant.

\- Il faut partir d'ici, dit Regulus d'une voix rauque.

Sybil acquiesça et baissa sa baguette mais, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser la perruque blonde qui gisait au sol, elle tomba à genoux sur la pierre froide et ne parvint pas à se relever.

Personne ne l'avait arrêtée quand elle avait attaqué Donaghan Avery et Milburn Rowle. Elle les avait frappés jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains, ses bras, et alors seulement elle s'était retirée ensanglantée dans la chaleureuse salle commune des Poufsouffle. La douleur physique était suffisante pour éclipser les blessures de son esprit et Sybil n'avait jamais pleuré en s'effondrant sur son lit.

Mais Regulus ne l'avait jamais vue avant aujourd'hui.

\- Il faut partir, la pressa-t-il en venant s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te laisser porter ?

Elle se figea un instant avant de dodeliner légèrement de la tête et Regulus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer un bras derrière son dos, un autre sous ses genoux et pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Il les désillusionna en cours de route, quand il vit apparaître les premiers tableaux sur les murs, et il prit la direction de la salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle il avait l'habitude d'étudier avec Josephine. Peeves ne s'y aventurait jamais parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à y trouver, tout au plus deux tables et quelques chaises, et de telles quantités de poussière s'y accumulaient que plus personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des années. Josephine la nettoyait en réalité à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait mais elle se contentait de déplacer la poussière et de la faire réapparaître avant de quitter la pièce. Les salles abandonnées étaient nombreuses à Poudlard mais il était rare d'en trouver une qui ne soit pas fréquentée par d'autres étudiants – Josephine tenait à conserver ce privilège parmi tant d'autres.

Regulus ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer quoi que ce soit avant de déposer Sybil contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et, le visage inexpressif, il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui retirer ses gants d'abord, son masque ensuite. Elle hocha la tête, elle la hocha à chaque fois alors Regulus essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, il fit disparaître le sang de Benjy d'un sortilège informulé et il mit à peine plus longtemps à soigner les mains de Sybil. Il avait toujours bien maîtrisé les formules de guérison.

Sybil et Regulus restèrent un long moment l'un à côté de l'autre, si proches et si éloignés à la fois, perdus dans deux mondes qui n'avaient rien à voir et qui s'entrechoquaient étrangement depuis quelques mois. Quand Sybil se tourna finalement vers Regulus, sa montre indiquait minuit passé.

\- Tu penses que je suis folle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

\- Mais tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que la violence ne mène à rien alors que je suis prêt à l'employer pour servir mes idées s'il le faut, dit Regulus avec un faible sourire. Parfois, il n'y a pas d'autre choix, c'est comme ça. Mais quand je t'ai regardée tout à l'heure j'ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Parce que Benjy Fenwick n'est pas un Moldu ? demanda Sybil avec amertume.

\- Parce que ça ne t'apporte rien.

Sybil remarqua tout à coup que Regulus avait gardé une de ses mains dans les siennes depuis qu'il les avait soignées et qu'elle ne l'avait même pas noté. C'était naturel, tout simplement, comme si son corps s'était habitué à la présence de Regulus, devançant son esprit torturé et les doutes qui la rongeaient.

\- Je crois que la violence peut être nécessaire quand elle est au service d'une cause mais elle ne doit pas être inutile, poursuivit Regulus. Fenwick ne sait même pas pourquoi tu t'en es pris à lui. Il clamera probablement à tout va que ce sont des Serpentard qui l'ont attaqué quand il se réveillera. Tous mes camarades pensent que les Gryffondor se cachent derrière l'agression de Rowle et Avery et ils ne soupçonnent pas une seconde la vraie raison derrière tout ça, à supposer qu'il y en ait une.

\- Tu sais très bien quelle est cette raison ! s'indigna Sybil.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, parce que je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu te battais pour quelque chose tout à l'heure mais seulement contre toi-même.

Regulus avait tenté bien des fois de la dissuader et elle en avait fait de même pendant toutes ces semaines. Elle avait voulu l'empêcher de venir, de l'accompagner, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la voit pas comme ça, jamais. Petit à petit, entre deux conversations passionnées et quelques rares confidences, elle s'était faite à l'idée de combattre sous les yeux de Regulus.

Parce que Sybil appelait à l'aide depuis tout ce temps et que peut-être, enfin, quelqu'un allait la voir, l'entendre.

\- Tu as le choix Sybil : tu peux continuer à frapper des garçons jusqu'à les faire s'évanouir dans les couloirs du château pour apaiser ta souffrance ou tu peux faire de cette violence quelque chose de politique.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça l'est, mais ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ne l'est pas non plus et je pense que ça finira par te faire encore plus de mal. Un jour, tu seras attrapée, ou tu ne seras plus capable de te relever, et personne ne viendra te défendre parce qu'aux yeux de tous tu seras juste une fille qui a violemment attaqué des garçons sans la moindre raison.

\- Amy, Eulalia et Marlène pourraient avoir des problèmes si je révélais mes motivations.

\- Elles pourraient aussi être soulagées de savoir que quelqu'un les croit et s'est même battu pour elles.

\- Et qui se bat pour moi ?

La voix de Sybil s'était brisée brusquement et sa main n'avait toujours pas lâché celle de Regulus. Elle devait être honnête envers elle-même : elle avait apprécié sentir une certaine admiration dans le regard que Regulus posait sur elle depuis qu'il la connaissait vraiment. Tout comme elle appréciait la confiance que lui accordaient Marlène et Lily, cette façon qu'elles avaient de s'en remettre à elle lorsqu'elles avaient besoin d'aide. Elles lui faisaient confiance pour régler leurs problèmes parce qu'à leurs yeux Sybil était une fille forte et généreuse qui mettait sa bravoure au service de ses amies.

Mais Sybil n'était pas cette fille, elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle serait toujours la fille qui n'avait pas été capable de se défendre face à son agresseur. Elle serait toujours la fille qui n'avait pas supporté les rumeurs ni encaissé les rejets. Elle était la fille qui avait fui, qui avait traversé un océan et changé de continent, sans même retrouver le sommeil, l'apaisement, la paix ou le soulagement au bout du tunnel.

Et elle avait peur.

Elle avait peur à chaque seconde qui rythmait sa vie.

C'était pourtant la peur qui l'avait aidée, d'abord. La peur d'être agressée de nouveau l'avait envoyée auprès de cette entraîneuse qui avait fait d'elle la fille mettant Benjy Fenwick à terre. Puis la peur d'être démasquée, la peur que les autres étudiants sachent, la peur d'entendre encore les murmures derrière son dos, les critiques acérées et les insultes fleuries, la peur l'avait maintenue droite. Elle avait joué les filles sociables, drôles, extraverties, la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais été, la fille que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais, parce qu'elle préférait encore prétendre être cette fille qu'assumer celle qu'elle était pour de vrai. Alors elle avait souri, et ri, et distribué les pâtisseries, et elle avait des amies avec elle, des amis autour d'elle. La peur l'avait d'abord aidée et, après, elle l'avait rattrapée. C'était facile de donner le change au début. Tout était plus facile que d'être Sybil et son histoire. C'était plus facile d'être une étrangère, une inconnue pour elle-même, c'était plus facile d'être la fille populaire que la fille qui avait été violée. C'était apaisant. C'était faux.

Sybil n'y arrivait plus et Regulus l'avait bien vu. Il avait vu ses cernes, ses absences, il avait vu ses notes baisser avec Flitwick et il savait qu'elles baissaient aussi dans les autres matières, il l'avait vue rater des enchaînements au Quidditch qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement au début de l'année et il avait vu le masque se fissurer petit à petit. Sybil ne riait plus aux blagues graveleuses de ses camarades. Elle ne faisait plus semblant d'apprécier des gens qu'elle abhorrait. Elle brillait moins, elle ne se faisait plus autant remarquer dans la Grande salle qu'elle fréquentait de toute façon de moins en moins. Le temps passait et Sybil s'effaçait.

Il aurait voulu dire à Sybil que quelqu'un se battait pour elle quelque part sur cette planète. Il ne savait pas que c'était déjà un peu le cas parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée des mouvements qui étaient à l'œuvre dans le monde des Moldus et surtout des Moldues. Dans le monde de Regulus les sorciers se battaient pour lui, pour sa famille les Black, les Sacrés, d'autres se battaient pour les Nés-Moldus, mais personne ne se battait pour Sybil. Personne ne se battait pour les femmes. Elles étaient là, pourtant. Elles supportaient toutes les causes inlassablement. Il y avait dans chacun des deux camps des femmes qui maintenaient le mouvement, des femmes qui accueillaient, hébergeaient, nourrissaient, supportaient, des femmes qui se donnaient mais pour lesquelles personne ne se battait.

Regulus ne s'était jamais senti concerné par les inégalités que dénonçaient les sorciers nés de Moldus. Il aimait Kreattur mais certainement pas au point de se battre pour les droits des elfes de maison ni des autres créatures magiques. Il se sentait concerné par Sybil. Il se sentait révolté et préoccupé parce que rien ne lui paraissait justifier ce qu'elle vivait. Amy Cauldwell, Eulalia Kane, Marlène McKinnon, Sybil Kvapilová, aucune d'elles ne pouvait décemment mériter ce qui lui était arrivé. La violence devait toujours avoir un but politique. Le petit plaisir coupable, les intérêts purement personnels et le mépris des femmes étaient tout ce qui avait guidé Donaghan Avery, Milburn Rowle et Benjy Fenwick. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas vantés d'avoir privé des filles de leur confiance, de leur joie de vivre, de leur désir, de leur sommeil, de leur envie, de leur vie.

C'était arrivé à Sybil et c'était arrivé à beaucoup d'autres filles, c'était arrivé à Amy qu'il appréciait et cela voulait dire, peut-être, que c'était arrivé à d'autres femmes qu'il estimait. Sa mère pouvait avoir été agressée hier. Josephine pouvait l'être aujourd'hui. Sa fille pourrait l'être demain. Ce n'était plus un drame lointain que l'on tait parce qu'après tout il n'arrive qu'aux autres. C'était la réalité de ses proches et Regulus avait des défauts, il en avait beaucoup trop, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, ses rares amis, son clan.

Et Sybil n'était pas son amie mais il aurait voulu la défendre contre le monde entier elle aussi.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus te mettre dans la même situation que tout à l'heure et de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Promets-le moi.

\- Je te le promets, dit Sybil.

Elle aurait pu mentir, ça aurait été facile même si elle n'excellait pas comme Josephine dans cet art de l'hypocrisie. Elle aurait pu mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même : elle avait attaqué Donaghan Avery, Milburn Rowle et Benjy Fenwick au nom de ses amies, au nom des femmes, mais elle les avait aussi attaqués dans une tentative désespérée d'étouffer sa peine et ça n'avait pas marché. Au contraire, même, elle se sentait un peu plus triste à chaque jour qui passait, et beaucoup plus désespérée. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'obtenir la moindre justice, ni pour elle – c'était impossible – ni même pour les filles – elles vivaient toujours avec la culpabilité des victimes.

\- Si tu me le promets alors moi je me battrais pour toi.

Sybil avait beaucoup de défauts, comme Regulus, mais avant d'entrer à Poudlard et de devenir cette fille qu'elle n'était pas, elle avait pour plus grande qualité l'honnêteté, peut-être juste après la loyauté. Elle assumait ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, et elle vivait avec passion la moindre de ses relations. C'était une partie d'elle qui s'était envolée le jour où son petit ami l'avait agressée. Mais quand Regulus lui promit de se battre pour elle, Sybil retrouva un peu de cette adolescente romantique et passionnée, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur tambouriner un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine, et sans réfléchir une seconde elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Regulus.

Ce n'était pas le timide et innocent baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Pré-au-Lard. L'instant n'était pas le même non plus. Regulus répondit aussitôt au baiser de Sybil, elle enroula ses bras derrière sa nuque et ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues secondes sans qu'à aucun moment Sybil ne le repousse brusquement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur et se séparèrent naturellement, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer, et pas parce que Sybil s'était soudain sentie projetée des mois en arrière. Ce soir il n'y avait qu'elle et Regulus. Il n'y avait pas cet autre garçon dont le visage venait la hanter à chaque fois qu'elle pensait y échapper. Il n'y avait pas son corps qui se souvenait, lui, mieux que son esprit qui refoulait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'y avait que la main de Regulus dans la sienne et ses yeux gris qui la contemplaient avec une certaine douceur.

Il n'y avait même plus la peur et c'était bien la première fois.

Regulus ne dormit pas dans son dortoir cette nuit-là. Il gagna non sans peine la salle commune des Serpentard mais préféra s'endormir dans l'un des épais fauteuils qui habillaient la pièce que de prendre le risque de réveiller ses camarades. Il avait laissé Sybil partir à contrecœur dans les étages non sans s'être assuré qu'elle était bien désillusionnée. Il la chercha en premier quand il pénétra dans la Grande salle au matin. Elle était assise à la table des Serdaigle, à côté de Marlène, et elle avait sa main posée sur celle de son amie. La rumeur de l'agression de Benjy Fenwick courrait déjà dans les couloirs de Poudlard et, comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme était mentionné, Marlène s'était décomposée. Lily l'avait vu elle aussi et elle avait rapidement quitté sa propre table pour rejoindre Marlène et Sybil, ignorant les protestations de James – ils sortaient finalement ensemble depuis quelques semaines mais Lily n'était pas du genre à mettre ses amies de côté, pas même pour son amoureux.

Quand le regard de Sybil croisa celui de Regulus, elle lui sourit timidement avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Elle n'était pas seulement venue s'asseoir avec Marlène à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Benjy Fenwick, non : c'était surtout en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

Sybil et Regulus ne s'étaient pas quittés sur un baiser au milieu de la nuit. D'abord, ils en avaient échangé bien plus d'un, et ensuite ils avaient parlé. Ils avaient parlé si longtemps que les premières lueurs de l'aube perçaient déjà à travers les nuages lorsque Sybil était finalement tombée de fatigue dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle avait juste eu le temps de disperser ses notes de cours et ses manuels devant elle pour faire croire aux élèves les plus matinaux qu'elle s'était endormie sur ses devoirs. Mais ce n'était pas la défense contre les forces du mal qui avait privé Sybil de son sommeil une bonne partie de la nuit – pas tout à fait. C'était le long détour qu'elle avait effectué par la volière. L'enveloppe qu'elle avait confiée à un hibou de l'école était adressée à Sirius Black. Il était très ami avec Benjy Fenwick auquel était destinée l'enveloppe dans l'enveloppe et il était surtout un vrai cancanier. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et se faisait une joie de partager la moindre rumeur avec James, Peter et Remus, qui n'étaient eux-mêmes pas les derniers à commérer. Sybil le savait bien pour en avoir largement profité à son arrivée à Poudlard. Sirius lirait la lettre à Benjy, évidemment, et tout le château serait informé de son contenu dans les heures qui suivraient.

Alors, lorsque le hibou choisi par Sybil vint se poser devant Sirius, celle-ci chercha à nouveau les yeux de Regulus qui lui avait promis de la soutenir. Qui lui avait promis de l'aider. Qui lui avait promis de se battre pour elle et qui lui promettait d'un hochement de tête, comme il le lui avait assuré quelques heures auparavant, qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Ils comptèrent ensemble, en silence, le mouvement de leurs lèvres presque imperceptible :

\- Trois, deux, un.

Et Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe au-dessus de son assiette encore vide – il venait à peine d'arriver – avant de déchirer la seconde enveloppe – naturellement. Il la lâcha presque aussitôt comme si les quelques mots rédigés à la hâte venaient de le brûler. Le ciel grondait au-dehors, le brouhaha des conversations n'étouffait qu'à moitié l'écho de l'orage et un coup de tonnerre retentit en même temps que Sirius se penchait à l'oreille de James pour lui murmurer précipitamment le contenu de la missive.

« _Les violeurs doivent payer, Fenwick – demande à Rowle et Avery _»

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Cul-sec** et je vous laisse à vos suppositions ;) ._

_N'hésitez pas à prendre le temps de me laisser votre avis, vraiment, c'est mon unique source de motivation pour l'écriture et la seule rémunération pour une petite autrice de fanfictions :) . _

_Pour **Lyanna** : merci pour ton message ! C'est normal que l'histoire te fasse penser à Sweet/Vicious parce que c'est une série que j'aime énormément et dont je me suis bien inspirée. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur les Sang-Pur et il faudra évidemment du temps à Regulus pour passer outre ces préjugés et devenir le RAB qui défie Voldemort. Mais je pense que, contrairement à d'autres Sang-Pur, son monde a souffert davantage de contradictions : Sirius lui a présenté d'autres valeurs, même s'il les a rejetées, il a vu sa cousine Andromeda préférer s'enfuir que leurs privilèges et on sait qu'il aimait profondément Kreattur, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas pour quelqu'un de son rang. Donc je pense qu'il n'était pas le plus irrécupérable mais la question que je me suis posée en commençant cette histoire était : qu'aurait-il pu se passer s'il avait eu, dans sa vie, quelqu'un de la même importance que James pour Sirius ? _

_Pour **Lena** : merci énormément pour ton message, il m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi !_


	5. Cul-sec

Regulus avait passé un été détestable à bien des égards. Bien sûr, ce n'était en rien comparable à l'été précédent, quand Sirius avait fait un départ tonitruant chez les Potter et déclenché une tempête sans précédent dans la famille Black. Cette année, au moins, Regulus n'avait pas vu ses parents se lamenter chaque jour et lui demander, entre deux sanglots ou deux crises de colère, d'être le plus grand, toujours plus grand. Mais enfin le mois d'août se mourrait dans une langueur monotone et Regulus n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait répondu par la positive, et pour la première fois de sa vie, à l'invitation de Marlène McKinnon.

La famille McKinnon était perçue comme relativement tolérante mais elle n'avait pas la réputation sulfureuse des Potter ou, pire encore, celle des Weasley. Les McKinnon n'affichaient pas leur soutien à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus proches de Dumbledore, se tenant en retrait dans cette guerre qui déchirait le monde des sorciers. L'implication historique de la famille au sein du département de la coopération magique internationale expliquait peut-être cette apparente neutralité. Il se murmurait toutefois que Marlène n'était pas décidée à suivre les traces de ses aïeux. Son amitié avec Lily Evans faisait beaucoup jaser chez les étudiants de Sang-Pur, à Poudlard, et ses ASPIC en poche, la jeune femme avait tourné le dos à une carrière au Ministère pour embrasser la prestigieuse profession de duelliste. Elle était la meilleure sorcière de son année en défense contre les forces du mal et Donaghan Avery estimait justement qu'elle ferait une sérieuse menace si elle venait à lutter contre les Mangemorts.

Sans engagement officiel de sa part, Marlène McKinnon restait l'héritière d'une puissante famille qui avait su maintenir ses liens avec quasiment tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni et, à ce titre, une des femmes les plus connues de sa génération. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'organiser une grande fête chez elle, à la fin de l'été, quelques jours seulement avant la rentrée à Poudlard, à laquelle étaient conviés les élèves de son année, peu importe leur maison, et parfois même des élèves d'autres années. Regulus avait toujours été invité en sa qualité de frère de Sirius, même lorsque celui-ci lui avait préféré James, et il avait décliné à chaque fois en grande partie pour cela. Mais Sybil ne lui avait jamais manqué pendant deux mois avant cet été.

Marlène, Lily, James et Sirius, ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard, et Marlène avait décidé d'organiser une dernière soirée avec les nouveaux élèves de septième année auxquels les diplômés passeraient en quelque sorte le flambeau. Sybil lui avait écrit dans l'une de ses lettres que c'était une tradition très ancienne aux États-Unis. Il se demandait si c'était elle qui avait soufflé l'idée à Marlène.

\- Regulus Black, quel honneur ! s'exclama Marlène en ouvrant grand la porte de son manoir. Je suis ravie que tu aies enfin daigné répondre à l'une de mes invitations.

\- Je suis ravie que tu l'aies enfin adressé à Regulus et pas au frère de Sirius, répondit-il froidement.

\- Et bien vous avez en commun votre incroyable talent à jeter un froid sur une conversation à peine entamée, rétorqua Marlène en se décalant d'un pas sur le côté.

Elle fit signe à Regulus d'entrer et il s'empressa de le faire, peu désireux de s'appesantir davantage. La musique résonnait déjà fortement dans le vestibule, assez pour que Regulus reconnaisse ce groupe de scarabées Moldus dont les chansons s'exportaient jusque chez les sorciers. La musique était l'une des rares choses qui rapprochaient les deux mondes sans que personne ne s'en émeuve, pas au sein de leur génération en tout cas. Les groupes sorciers n'étaient pas nombreux et même les jeunes Sang-Pur les plus conservateurs étaient forcés de reconnaître que la musique Moldue se prêtait bien davantage aux soirées endiablées. Celles de Marlène avaient cette réputation.

\- Josephine était dans la cuisine la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, lui lança Marlène avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Regulus oublia son agacement pour adresser un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme avant de se mettre à la recherche de son amie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Marlène, elle était seulement pour lui cette fille trop proche de son frère, mais Sybil louait sa prévenance et il comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il trouva effectivement Josephine dans la cuisine, en train d'examiner avec attention le verre qu'elle avait à la main, les lèvres tordues en une moue réprobatrice.

\- Il y a de l'alcool fort là-dedans, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

\- C'est une soirée, répondit platement Regulus.

\- Et pas des plus distinguées.

Elle était venue pourtant, et c'était plutôt rare de sa part. Josephine n'aimait pas le bruit, elle s'entêtait à critiquer les chanteurs Moldus devant Regulus alors même qu'il savait sa passion pour la littérature Moldue, elle ne buvait pas et elle haïssait l'odeur de la cigarette qui envahissait chacune de ces fêtes qui avaient lieu en-dehors de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Tu sais très bien comment c'est.

\- L'invitation sentait le scandale à plein nez.

L'invitation était la même depuis des années. Elle stipulait que l'on pouvait être accompagné à la condition que tout le monde vienne pour s'amuser. Cette année, pourtant, un changement notable avait piqué la curiosité de Josephine et même celle de Regulus.

Marlène avait écrit noir sur blanc que Donaghan Avery, Milburn Rowle et Benjy Fenwick ne seraient tolérés ni comme invités, ni comme accompagnants. Le premier n'avait jamais mis un pied chez elle de toute façon mais les deux autres étaient des habitués et leur exclusion avait alimenté bien des conversations sur le papier ces dernières semaines.

Quelque chose avait changé à Poudlard depuis que Sybil avait envoyé cette lettre à Sirius. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et avait complètement rebattu les cartes entre les étudiants. Tout le monde pensait que les agressions s'inscrivaient dans le contexte de la guerre, qu'il s'agissait de règlements de compte entre élèves, et la peur régnait dans le château où n'importe qui semblait pouvoir devenir une cible. Elle régnait toujours mais différemment. D'abord, les tensions politiques subsistaient et certains étudiants avaient le maléfice très facile dans les couloirs, ensuite, tous étaient loin de se sentir rassurés à l'idée qu'une sorte de justicier rôdait dans l'école et n'hésitait pas à frapper dans chacun des deux camps politiques. Regulus avait entendu plus d'une fois ses condisciples et même d'autres élèves critiquer ce justicier, fustiger ses méthodes. Il ne les avait évidemment jamais entendus évoquer une justicière.

Mais si les attaques étaient injustifiables aux yeux de certains, pas pour de telles raisons, pas sur de simples affabulations, d'autres au contraire avaient choisi de prendre le parti de celle qu'ils pensaient justicier. Sybil lui avait confié, un jour à la bibliothèque, que Marlène approuvait ce qui avait été fait et se sentait – un peu – moins effrayée par Benjy Fenwick depuis qu'elle savait les vraies raisons de son agression. Lily, elle, désapprouvait tout à fait la méthode, mais elle se réjouissait que le sujet des violences sexuelles soit enfin évoqué à Poudlard. Elle avait constitué autour d'elle un petit groupe d'étudiantes qui avaient été voir Dumbledore pour réclamer des mesures de prévention et un vrai soutien pour les victimes d'agressions. Le cas d'Eulalia Kane avait notamment été évoqué et le corps professoral avait bien été forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien fait pour protéger la jeune fille des représailles après qu'elle ait osé raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Sybil avait rédigé la plupart des réclamations que Lily avait ensuite portées chez le directeur. Elle n'avait pas souhaité les rejoindre, faisant plus confiance à son amie pour défendre leurs idées avec diplomatie. Lily voulait des sanctions scolaires, judiciaires, pas des agressions, ce que les professeurs étaient évidemment plus enclins à entendre que le fond de la pensée de Sybil. Avec Marlène, en revanche, elles avaient porté un projet qui faisait encore polémique au plus fort de l'été. Le club de duel était traditionnellement ouvert à tous les étudiants deux soirs par semaine. Marlène, qui le dirigeait, avait décidé d'organiser une troisième séance avec Sybil qui était exclusivement réservée aux étudiantes et consacrée à l'auto-défense avec et sans baguette magique. Les professeurs avaient rapidement suspendu les séances suite aux protestations de certains étudiants qui dénonçaient une discrimination à leur encontre. Mais les filles de Poudlard avaient fait front de façon inédite, dépassant les clivages politiques, les rivalités entre maisons, elles avaient fait front pour réclamer le maintien de leur séance en menaçant de boycotter complètement le club si les professeurs ne revenaient pas sur leur décision. Marlène avait même mis sa démission dans la balance et Lily était allée défendre le projet avec passion dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

Les filles de Poudlard s'étaient parfois moquées d'Eulalia, elles répandaient rumeurs et commérages sur leurs camarades et étaient tout aussi capables de méchanceté et de médisance que leurs condisciples masculins. Mais, cette fois-ci, elles s'étaient unies pour une même cause. Parce que les filles savaient, bien avant que Sybil n'écrive à Sirius, ce qui pouvait arriver à n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. Elles savaient pour Benjy, à l'image de Josephine, elles savaient ce qui se passait lors des soirées, elles savaient pour leurs amies, leurs sœurs, pour elles parfois. Elles savaient et ne pouvaient plus le tolérer. Elles savaient et voulaient tout changer.

\- Tu crois que Fenwick et Rowle seraient venus de toute façon ? demanda Regulus à Josephine.

Sybil lui avait dit que Benjy avait d'abord voulu parler aux professeurs à son réveil. Mais, lorsque Sirius était venu lui tendre sa lettre sans un mot, il s'était rétracté. Il avait juré qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, qu'il ne soupçonnait personne en particulier et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu motiver son agression. Donaghan et Milburn, qui avaient été entendus une nouvelle fois, avaient répété presque mot pour mot son petit discours. Les professeurs se trouvaient depuis dans une impasse. Ils avaient entendu les rumeurs eux aussi – leurs élèves se croyaient toujours plus discrets qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Ils voyaient bien les initiatives de leurs étudiantes et le changement de comportement de certains de leurs étudiants, à commencer par les trois garçons qui avaient été attaqués. Mais personne ne vint leur évoquer nommément les faits. Benjy, Donaghan et Milburn se taisaient et n'avaient aucune intention de parler, et leurs victimes ne vinrent jamais se confier à l'un des enseignants. L'histoire d'Eulalia en avait découragé plus d'une.

L'enquête était quasiment suspendue alors même qu'une nouvelle hypothèse était apparue : celle d'une vengeance de la part d'une victime. Seulement, aucun professeur ne voulait se risquer à convoquer pour l'interroger une victime et coupable présumée, pas alors que les étudiantes étaient si mobilisées tout à coup. Convoquer les victimes, c'était aussi reconnaître qu'elles étaient là et qu'elles n'avaient pas été vues, qu'elles étaient là et qu'elles avaient été ignorées, et c'était un scandale que l'interlocuteur de Poudlard au Ministère préférait étouffer en attendant de savoir le gérer. Il était hors de question que les rumeurs parviennent aux oreilles des parents d'élève ou, pire encore, de la communauté dans son ensemble qui était déjà bien agitée politiquement. Le Ministère de la Magie avait établi ses priorités et les filles de Poudlard n'en faisaient pas partie.

\- Tu sais ce qu'affirme Milburn, dit Josephine en s'assurant que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Et tu le crois ?

Si Josephine s'était ouvertement réjouie de l'agression de Benjy Fenwich, elle avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à admettre, en revanche, que Milburn Rowle et Donaghan Avery soient soupçonnés des mêmes actes. Dans sa réalité les hommes de Sang-Pur respectaient les femmes et peu importait que ses parents la vendent prochainement à un homme, peu importait qu'Evan ait une petite amie alors que la moindre relation amoureuse lui était interdite à elle, dans sa réalité les hommes de Sang-Pur respectaient les femmes, c'était tout, c'était vrai, il fallait bien ça pour les épouser.

\- Amy a parlé à Evan pendant les vacances, confessa Josephine à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- C'est elle qui a été agressée par Milburn.

Regulus avait beau le savoir depuis longtemps, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée. Amy était une gentille fille, naïve sans doute, et dont la famille ne faisait pas partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, mais elle avait su trouver grâce aux yeux des Rosier parce qu'elle était à tout point de vue un idéal de bru. C'était une brillante sorcière, cultivée, distinguée, c'était une très jolie femme même si elle ne souriait plus depuis un an, et elle souhaitait se marier dès la fin de ses études pour se consacrer à son futur foyer, aux enfants qui l'animeraient bientôt. Les femmes avaient parfois plus de réticences, aujourd'hui, à renoncer à une carrière ou même à leur liberté de jeune diplômée. Evan Rosier n'aurait guère pu rêver mieux.

\- Comment Evan a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il a rompu leurs fiançailles.

Choqué, Regulus ouvrit grand les yeux pour faire face à Josephine, et il constata avec peut-être plus d'étonnement encore qu'elle avait l'air aussi écœurée que lui par la décision de son frère.

\- Il a d'abord voulu tuer Milburn, bien sûr, expliqua Josephine. Mais ils ont dû effectuer cette mission ensemble cet été et leur différend a bien failli les tuer tous les deux. _Il_… _il_ lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait pas de telles querelles dans ses rangs.

Josephine n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Voldemort et même pas cette périphrase ridicule qu'utilisaient les sorcières et les sorciers le craignant.

\- Alors Evan a rompu leurs fiançailles et, comme il fallait bien une raison, il a laissé entendre qu'Amy n'était pas fidèle. Il lui a proposé de l'argent en dédommagement mais elle l'a refusé.

\- Elle vaut mieux que ça, dit Regulus d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est injuste, je le crois moi aussi mais tu sais ce que c'est : il faut préserver les intérêts de la famille avant tout et Amy n'en faisait pas encore partie.

\- Ce sont surtout les intérêts de Milburn qui sont préservés.

\- Ce sont nos intérêts à tous en tant que Sang-Pur.

\- Tu souhaites vraiment être associée à de pareils comportements ?

\- Milburn Rowle n'est pas représentatif de toute la bonne société fort heureusement.

\- Et Donaghan Avery ?

\- Eulalia Kane a été agressée par Benjamin Fenwick, martela Josephine.

\- C'est ce que racontait Donaghan cet été quand je l'ai croisé chez les Selwyn. Et c'est aussi ce que prétendait Milburn avant d'être finalement confronté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Regulus ?

Le ton était sec, les yeux de Josephine sombres, ses poings contractés sur la table en bois.

\- Je me demandais comment tu vivais tout ça, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle encore. Je t'ai étonnamment peu croisée pendant l'été.

Il s'était demandé plus d'une fois si Josephine ne le soupçonnait pas d'être derrière ces agressions. Après tout, il l'avait interrogé sur Fenwick quelques heures seulement avant que celui-ci ne soit attaqué, et aucun des condisciples de Josephine ne s'était jamais intéressé aux agissements des garçons avant Regulus. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien pourtant. Elle n'avait aucune preuve et ne se risquerait jamais à lancer de telles accusations, il en savait suffisamment sur elle pour la mettre dans une situation délicate et, dans le fond, elle se moquait bien de ce qui était arrivé aux trois étudiants. Ils s'en étaient remis et n'avaient qu'à passer à autre chose et elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pour eux. Elle était insensible aux souffrances de Benjy Fenwick et celles de Milburn et Donaghan l'atteignaient à peine plus, ils prétendaient être des soldats après tout, ils affronteraient bien pire. C'était la chanson qu'elle avait récité tout l'été dans sa tête à chaque fois que ses tergiversations la reprenaient. Elle s'en moquait, il n'y avait rien à discuter, rien à penser, elle s'en moquait, c'était tout.

Mais Regulus était passé par là avant elle. Il avait voulu croire que le départ de Sirius ne voulait rien dire, que son frère n'était qu'un idiot fini qui regretterait un jour sa décision et qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, rien à penser. Il avait bien dû laisser filer cet espoir insensé. Le départ de Sirius n'était pas simplement un évènement fort regrettable qui alimentait les conversations des Sang-Pur. C'était une remise en question de leur monde, de son monde, de toutes les croyances de Regulus et du confort moral qu'elles lui avaient offert.

\- Ça ne devrait pas te préoccuper, Regulus, dit froidement Josephine. Ce sont des histoires de femmes et tu sais bien qu'elles n'ont rien à faire dans nos conversations.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de cette règle mais je la trouve parfaitement stupide.

\- Personne ne te demande d'avoir une opinion dessus mais juste de l'appliquer.

\- C'est aussi particulièrement stupide comme réponse.

Courroucée, Josephine fit un pas vers la sortie, cognant l'épaule de Regulus au passage, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et revint à sa place avaler d'une traite le verre d'alcool qu'elle examinait plus tôt. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle buvait quelque chose d'aussi fort et Regulus eut soudain beaucoup de peine pour cette jeune femme égoïste et méprisante mais qui essayait sincèrement de faire au mieux. Josephine vivait dans une autre réalité que la sienne et elle s'y trouvait bien seule. Elle appliquait minutieusement toutes ces règles qu'on lui avait inculquées sans se douter un instant que ni Regulus ni aucun de ses camarades ne se donnaient tant de peine. Ils buvaient. Ils embrassaient des filles et ils étaient même plusieurs à avoir déjà eu des relations sexuelles. Ils avaient leur langage policé pour les réceptions châtiées bien sûr mais ils s'empressaient de l'abandonner dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient des garçons. Josephine était une fille dont les parents lui martelaient depuis l'enfance que de tels écarts ne lui seraient jamais permis.

Josephine devait être parfaite pour gagner le droit à son existence parfaite, au mari idéal qui lui offrirait le quotidien enchanté, et Milburn et Donaghan lui avaient longtemps été présentés comme de potentiels époux.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça, dit-elle d'une voix blanche qui ne lui était pas familière.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était assez rare pour être noté là aussi, mais elle ne le laissa pas la rattraper. Elle disparut du manoir des McKinnon aussi rapidement qu'elle y était apparue et Regulus n'essaya pas de la rejoindre chez elle. Il avait eu besoin d'accepter seul tout ce qu'impliquait la trahison de son frère.

La musique lui parvenait plus nettement aux oreilles maintenant que Josephine était partie et il décida de s'aventurer dans l'immense domaine qui entourait le manoir. La pièce principale où s'entassaient les élèves donnait sur une jolie terrasse et sa pergola et il y trouva sans surprise nombre d'invités en quête d'un peur d'air frais. Parmi eux il y avait Sybil en proie à une discussion visiblement animée avec James Potter. Elle portait une robe noire cintrée à la taille, très décolletée, et elle était perchée sur des talons hauts qui la rendaient aussi grande que son interlocuteur. Elle était jolie. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si apprêtée lors d'une soirée.

Elle croisa son regard et, sans se préoccuper une seconde de James qui continuait à lui parler, elle vint le retrouver contre le mur où il se tenait adossé, légèrement en retrait. Elle n'avait pas touché à ses longs cheveux, les laissant retomber en boucles épaisses sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle n'était pas maquillée mais elle avait les joues très rouges et Regulus se surprit à espérer que ce rosissement n'était pas simplement causé par la chaleur ambiante.

\- Je crois que personne n'a jamais traité James Potter comme tu viens de le faire, lui fit-il remarquer quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Lily le fait bien mieux que moi.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il va penser en te voyant avec moi ?

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il en pense. Et je m'en fiche.

Lily avait fini par questionner Sybil sur leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires à la bibliothèque. Peu de binômes se retrouvaient si fréquemment puisque le professeur Flitwick donnait aussi beaucoup d'exercices individuels. Sybil avait éludé mais elle avait reconnu bien s'entendre avec lui. Elle savait que Lily la comprendrait, elle avait été amie avec Severus Rogue pendant si longtemps et elle voyait des qualités aux gens qui l'entouraient même quand personne d'autre ne les distinguait. James et Sirius n'avaient pas ce talent et, lorsqu'ils avaient fini par questionner Sybil à leur tour à la fin de l'année scolaire, la conversation s'était envenimée.

Depuis, James s'essayait à un délicat exercice d'équilibriste. Il n'avait personnellement rien contre Regulus, c'était objectivement un bon Préfet et il n'avait jamais fait de vagues à Poudlard, et Sybil était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily, mais lui était celui de Sirius. Et Sirius se braquait systématiquement lorsqu'il était question de sa famille. Il appréciait sincèrement Sybil, elle était drôle et naturelle avec lui, elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui dire ce qu'il voulait l'entendre lorsqu'ils avaient débattu les mois passés et ils partageaient le même intérêt pour la culture Moldue. Mais rappeler l'existence de son frère à Sirius était peut-être le meilleur moyen de se le mettre à dos.

Lily pensait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus – c'était ce que prétendait Sirius. James, lui, croyait que Sirius ne pardonnait pas à Regulus d'être resté chez leurs parents. Marlène se doutait que c'était plus compliqué mais se gardait bien de le faire savoir au principal intéressé. Sybil n'était pas loin de comprendre, les deux versions de l'histoire entre ses mains, et Sirius ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître que, peut-être, il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez Regulus, et qu'il ne s'en était pas assez préoccupé. Alors il avait mis Sybil en garde et dénigrait ouvertement le rapprochement entre son frère et elle.

Heureusement, ni lui personne ni personne d'autre n'avait eu vent des autres rencontres de Sybil et Regulus. Il y avait les rencontres diurnes avec la bibliothèque pour décor et il y avait pléthore de rencontres nocturnes dans les recoins isolés de Poudlard.

\- Viens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle mentait en disant qu'elle se moquait de l'opinion de James et de Sirius. Marlène et Lily étaient ses meilleures amies et James et Sirius faisaient bien trop partie de leur vie pour qu'elle les ignore tout à fait. Regulus la savait aussi bien plus proche des opinions politiques des garçons que des siennes et il était persuadé, plus que Sybil elle-même, qu'elle finirait par combattre à leurs côtés avec Dumbledore. Mais c'était à lui qu'elle offrait sa main aujourd'hui et c'était ses yeux dans les siens. Il la suivit, comme il l'avait suivie dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme il l'avait suivie à Pré-au-Lard, il la suivit le long du manoir puis dans le domaine noir. L'obscurité les engloutit peu à peu mais ils ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter et à se laisser tomber dans l'herbe grasse. Marlène avait bien montré à chacun de ses camarades où s'estompaient les sortilèges de protection. Son immense jardin avait été beau avec sa roseraie, ses allées verdoyantes et ses fleurs exotiques. Plus personne ne l'entretenait depuis qu'un employé avait été tué d'un sortilège perdu lors d'une attaque des Mangemorts sur le village.

\- Tes amis ne t'ont rien dit à toi ? demanda Sybil en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Les étoiles étaient claires dans le ciel noir mais Regulus ne vint pas s'étendre aux côtés de Sybil – il contemplait le sombre horizon qu'ils avaient devant eux.

\- Ils ne posent pas de questions. Evan m'a fait la remarque cet été mais de toute façon tu es une sorcière de Sang-Pur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Sybil pour savoir qu'elle venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille, lui dit-il en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

\- Je ne les ai pas vus cet été.

\- Quelle branche de ta famille est tchèque ?

\- Mon père. Les Kvapil sont une vieille famille de sorciers pragois qui a émigré au début du siècle. C'était des commerçants et ils ont perdu une grande partie de leurs clients dans les guerres qui ont ravagé l'Europe.

\- Ils sont beaucoup à être restés en Tchécoslovaquie ?

\- Aucun. Ma cousine a décidé seule de s'y installer. Son père était plus nostalgique du pays que le mien et je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment sentie Américaine.

\- Tu voudrais faire comme elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas viscéralement attachée aux États-Unis et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à m'établir à Prague. C'est tellement facile pour nous de passer d'un pays à un autre que c'est comme si je n'étais de nulle part de toute façon.

\- C'est le statut qui signifie quelque chose, dit Regulus.

Sybil ne releva pas. Il avait raison même si elle était écœurée de devoir le reconnaître. Les sorciers, du moins ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés dans ses trois pays, ne se préoccupaient guère des origines géographiques des uns et des autres. Un Sang-Pur restait un Sang-Pur sur n'importe laquelle des terres qu'il arpentait. Le sang était important. La famille était scrutée, les proches, le clan. Sybil ne le savait que trop bien et, contrairement à Regulus, elle trouvait beaucoup de courage à Sirius, même si elle aurait aimé qu'il sauve son frère cadet avec lui. Partir, c'était tirer un trait sur la légitimité de son existence. On existait comme membre d'un clan et pas individuellement. Partir, c'était mourir.

\- Mes parents pensent que je mens et que je devrais passer à autre chose.

Regulus s'arracha à sa contemplation pour regarder Sybil dont les yeux voyaient sans les voir les constellations des Black. Elle n'avait plus les joues rouges et elle avait serré ses bras nus contre sa poitrine. Les soirées étaient fraîches surtout quand le vent soufflait sur les vêtements échancrés. Machinalement, Regulus retira sa veste pour la tendre à la jeune femme – c'était ce que faisaient les garçons de bonne éducation. Elle s'en saisit du bout des doigts et elle se redressa pour l'enfiler, se retrouvant face à Regulus, à ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, beaucoup trop manqué, à ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux gris, ses gestes qui parlaient pour lui.

Il fit glisser les mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, sans dire un mot, il remit en place le col de sa veste trop grande pour elle, en silence encore, et il n'avait toujours pas parlé quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes parce que c'était à elle de le faire.

\- C'était mon petit ami, Regulus. C'était mon petit ami et j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il est venu déjeuner chez moi, il a ri avec mes parents, il a même rencontré mes grands-parents. C'était un bon élève, populaire, riche, et toute ma famille n'attendait qu'une chose, que nous nous fiancions.

Le visage d'Amy vint hanter Regulus une seconde. Il hantait Josephine depuis le début de l'été.

\- C'était bientôt Noël, les professeurs avaient organisé un de ces grands bals costumés dont ils avaient le secret et il m'a emmenée dans le parc. J'avais laissé ma baguette dans mon dortoir parce que je pensais juste passer la soirée avec la personne que j'estimais le plus au monde. Il a commencé à défaire ma robe et je lui ai dit d'arrêter, je ne voulais pas. Pas comme ça. Pas dehors dans le froid. Pas dans un parc où n'importe qui pouvait nous tomber dessus. C'était ma première fois. Il a continué. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, je ne sais même plus combien de fois je le lui ai dit, et j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré tout du long, mais il ne m'a jamais écouté.

Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté de pleurer. Elle avait fondu en larmes dans son dortoir au début de leur sixième année alors que c'était lui qu'elle avait attaqué, accusé, elle avait pleuré en lui expliquant pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait pleuré à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait pleuré face au visage tuméfié de Benjy Fenwick. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil, en silence heureusement, depuis le temps, et parfois les larmes la prenaient même au beau milieu de la journée, sans aucune raison apparente, et elle se forçait à rire aux éclats pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Ils croyaient Sybil très bon public et aimaient la voir pleurer de rire lorsqu'ils lui racontaient des blagues – c'était gratifiant n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que Sybil ne riait pas.

\- J'avais des amies nées de Moldus. Elles m'avaient raconté beaucoup de choses. Tu ne le sais pas, évidemment, mais les femmes Moldues se battent partout dans le monde pour réclamer le contrôle de leur corps et plus de liberté. Elles se révoltent. Elles dénoncent les violences qu'elles subissent. J'ai cru bien faire en écoutant mes amies mais nous avons toutes sous-estimé le conservatisme des sorciers. Je suis allée trouver ma directrice immédiatement après l'agression, j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai repoussé cette envie furieuse que j'avais de me laver parce que je savais que ça effacerait les seules preuves de l'agression. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait et même tout ce n'était pas assez. J'ai subi un examen extrêmement humiliant dont il est uniquement ressorti que je n'étais plus vierge, la belle affaire, et que c'était tout de même très inconvenant à mon âge. Mes parents m'ont envoyé une Beuglante le surlendemain. Mon petit ami m'a quittée, tu te rends compte, c'est lui qui m'a quittée en me traitant de menteuse devant toute l'école.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais Amy devait mourir seule, et jeune, dans quelques années à peine, en retrait de la société sorcière et oubliée de tous. Elle était devenue la honte de sa famille et n'était plus bonne à épouser personne. La chance d'Eulalia serait d'avoir des parents plus tolérants qui n'appartenaient pas à un milieu si traditionnel, mais elle devrait quitter l'Angleterre et les rares amis qu'elle y avait encore avant d'enfin sourire. Quant à Marlène, elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour vraiment se remettre.

\- J'ai fini mon année à Salem. L'école n'accueillait que des étudiantes et j'y ai trouvé le soutien que je n'avais pas eu à Ilvermorny. Les sorcières suivaient avec attention les mouvements Moldus et nous avions des groupes de parole pour en discuter. Elles me croyaient et j'ai fait partie d'un groupe dans lequel d'autres filles comme moi racontaient leur histoire mais, moi, je n'ai jamais pu parler. Je n'en avais pas envie. Tout ce que je sentais c'était une colère noire, et sourde, et si forte, qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne me sentais pas rassurée ou épaulée parce que d'autres filles étaient dans ma situation, au contraire, ça me rendait haineuse. J'étais tellement en colère, contre le monde entier. Les seules fois où la colère retombait c'était pour laisser sa place à la tristesse et alors je regrettais. Je regrettais de ne pas être allée prendre cette douche. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir rempli à ras-bord la grande baignoire du deuxième étage et je regrettais de ne pas m'y être noyée.

Regulus ne voulait pas mourir. Il en était certain, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus profondément ancré en lui, c'était normal sans doute à seulement dix-sept ans. La mort ne lui semblait pourtant pas être, rationnellement, une pire situation qu'une autre. La guerre déchirait leur univers et elle n'avait pas fini d'amener son lot de souffrances. Elles étaient nécessaires, bien sûr, inhérentes au conflit, mais Regulus espérait égoïstement qu'il ne devrait jamais en payer le prix. Il avait perdu Sirius, ses illusions, ses rêves, c'était bien suffisant, ce devait être suffisant.

Mais la guerre déchirait un univers minutieusement codifié qui ne lui laissait pas, ne lui laisserait jamais, la moindre liberté. Regulus savait parfaitement ce que serait sa vie après Poudlard. Il dînerait chaque dimanche chez ses parents, il assisterait aux réceptions des Sang-Pur et prendrait soin de s'afficher à chaque évènement officiel au Ministère, dont il serait naturellement un mécène, il mangerait en respectant l'étiquette et aurait en tête toutes les règles la de bienséance à chaque conversation. Il se marierait, et si ce n'était pas avec Josephine, ce serait avec une fille qui lui ressemblerait. Ils auraient des enfants, au moins un fils, et ils laisseraient une gouvernante animer ses premières années, que leur aurait recommandé Walburga. Il deviendrait le chef de la famille Black à la mort de son père et ne devrait donc pas pleurer à son enterrement. Personne ne pleure, de toute façon, les émotions c'est rangé à l'intérieur.

Il servira Voldemort parce qu'il croit en la supériorité des Sang-Pur, parce qu'il veut un autre système politique, et surtout parce qu'il le doit – Sirius ne lui a certainement pas laissé ce choix-là.

Regulus avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu mille vies. Il avait certainement vécu ce que serait les prochaines décennies. Il savait tout, déjà, et il n'y avait pas la place pour l'improvisation, pas la moindre retouche possible sur la jolie toile familiale. Il savait tout, déjà, alors il aurait tout aussi bien pu partir maintenant, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Mais Regulus ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne voulait pas couler, se noyer, et disparaître.

Sybil devait avoir vraiment souffert pour l'envisager même avec fugacité.

\- Maintenant, tu sais tout, c'est assez pour une soirée.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe et, d'un geste souple du poignet, convoqua deux grands verres de Whisky Pur-Feu depuis le buffet du salon endiablé. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à arriver, la plupart des fenêtres avaient été grandes ouvertes pour laisser entrer l'air frais. Regulus réalisa, alors que les yeux vides de Sybil croisaient enfin les siens tandis qu'elle lui tendait son verre, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu boire. Mais comme Josephine avant elle, elle avala le liquide brûlant d'une traite, cul-sec. Et il en fit de même avant de jeter derrière eux les deux verres transparents.

\- Tu as tenu ta promesse ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai tabassé quelqu'un cet été ?

\- J'imagine qu'il y aurait autant de cibles à Prague qu'à Poudlard.

\- Probablement, mais je ne les ai pas cherchées et je ne les ai donc pas frappées, j'avais besoin de souffler. Mon action la plus politique de l'été a consisté à m'introduire par effraction avec ma cousine dans un élevage de zibelines pour libérer ces pauvres bêtes. C'était un élevage Moldu alors tu parles d'un exploit.

\- Elles étaient élevées pour quoi ?

\- Pour leur fourrure.

Leurs lèvres se pincèrent légèrement, presque en même temps, Sybil parce qu'elle repensait aux zibelines emprisonnées, Regulus parce qu'il songeait aux fourrures que revêtait sa mère pendant l'hiver. Les zibelines avaient une des fourrures les plus précieuses au monde, il le savait maintenant, et il fallait toujours le meilleur pour les Black. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Sybil n'avait pas besoin de savoir où se trouvaient ses précieuses zibelines.

\- Je tiendrai ma promesse aussi, dit-il le regard planté dans le sien. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler davantage ce soir, ni demain ni après-demain, mais je ferai ce qu'il faut pour toi. Dis-moi quand ça ne va pas, dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin et tu ne seras jamais toute seule.

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi moi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Vraiment ?

C'était faux évidemment, il le savait, elle l'avait deviné, mais ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière qu'il disait quelque chose sans le croire, sans le penser, juste parce que c'était ce qu'il convenait de dire.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir une vie que tu aurais vraiment choisie, dit Sybil d'une voix douce.

Elle n'était pas la meilleure sorcière de leur promotion, elle en était même loin, ses notes avaient dégringolé au cours du dernier semestre. Mais elle avait une vraie intelligence sociale. Elle comprenait les gens, elle voyait les blessures que personne ne remarquait, elle lisait derrière les mots de façade et, quand elle se prononçait finalement et rendait son jugement, elle avait toujours bon.

Elle avait bon jusque dans son ton, cette voix doucereuse, trop douce, la voix de celle qui avait encore compris. Regulus n'avait pas le choix de sa vie et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle savait aussi qu'en dépit de sa promesse il ne serait pas toujours là pour elle. Ils avaient ouvert une parenthèse enchantée à Pré-au-Lard, peut-être même avant, mais ce n'était qu'une parenthèse. La deuxième viendrait clore une histoire qui ne leur appartenait pas – c'était la leur mais pas tout à fait, c'était aussi celle des sorciers, c'était celle de Voldemort, c'était celle du monde dans lequel ils évoluaient et qui les séparerait inéluctablement.

\- Tu peux peut-être m'embrasser.

Il ne voulait plus prétendre que Sybil n'était pas son amie. Elle était certainement plus qu'une amie, même, et il représentait sans doute la même chose à ses yeux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il trouvait du réconfort dans sa présence, un drôle de sentiment d'apaisement qui ne lui était guère familier, des sensations. Il n'avait pas vécu sa vie avec Sybil : tout était à découvrir et tout était à réinventer. Mais ils n'en auraient pas le temps.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour Sybil. Il le ressentait, et c'était bien, et c'était tout.

\- Je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec James et Sirius ne semble toujours pas convaincu que je sois une personne de confiance, dit mollement Sybil.

\- Personne ne nous regarde, objecta Regulus.

Il n'avait pas mis la moindre pression dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, ils étaient simplement seuls, pour de vrai, loin de la fête, de la musique et du regard des étudiants, loin des autres et loin du monde.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu en as envie ?

\- J'en ai envie.

C'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant – et c'était si bien que ce soit tout.

Ils s'embrassèrent timidement, d'abord, le temps de se redécouvrir, puis leur étreinte se fit plus intime, et leurs gestes plus pressants. Sybil se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol et cette fois Regulus la rejoignit, il n'y avait plus d'horizon, plus de ciel et plus d'étoiles, juste Sybil et Regulus dans l'un de leurs rares instants de liberté.

Ils étaient encore enlacés quand le souvenir de l'été se rappela violemment à Regulus. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas de musique au loin, rien non rien de rien, ils étaient seuls et dans le noir et une ombre planait pourtant qui était encore plus sombre que l'obscurité ambiante. Sybil s'était confiée, enfin. Presque un an après leur première rencontre, elle avait mis des mots froids et précis sur les terribles évènements qui avaient changé sa vie pour toujours, et s'il ne l'avait jamais pressée de le faire auparavant, c'était parce qu'il craignait qu'elle ne lui demande la même chose en retour. Elle aurait pu. Elle aurait peut-être dû. La vie de Regulus avait été une succession d'épreuves qui n'étaient sans doute pas si terribles mais qui l'avaient marqué de la même façon. Sybil n'échapperait jamais tout à fait à son destin et lui non plus mais, contrairement à la jeune femme, il avait toujours cru qu'il avait eu le choix. C'était sa décision, son engagement, c'était ses qualités, sa loyauté, son sens de la famille, c'était l'homme qu'il avait voulu devenir et le garçon qu'il avait été.

Mais rien n'allait plus depuis cet été.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lança-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Sybil s'arracha à son étreinte pour lui faire face : elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait lui énoncer.

\- J'ai vu Voldemort pendant les vacances.

\- Quelle charmante façon que de les occuper, murmura Sybil en détournant son regard.

\- J'étais très jeune la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'était pas connu comme il l'est maintenant et je ne lui ai pas parlé, un enfant comme moi n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. Je me souviens de ma cousine hypnotisée et des hommes de la famille s'enfermant dans une pièce avec lui, et de ma frustration de ne pouvoir assister à l'entrevue.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Six ans, sept ans tout au plus. J'étais chez ma cousine pour l'été et Sirius n'avait pas été autorisé à venir, il était puni j'imagine. C'était la première fois que je vivais quelque chose d'important sans lui. Il n'a jamais voulu comprendre que l'ascension de Voldemort me fascine tant, il brûlait les coupures de journaux que je conservais dans ma chambre mais, pour moi, ce n'était que de la jalousie, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de le rencontrer, il ne pouvait pas savoir, et il reviendrait à la raison le jour où il le verrait.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait accepté de le rencontrer ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je crois que s'il le voyait aujourd'hui, il me dirait qu'il avait toujours eu raison, qu'il reste sur ses positions, et je ne saurais pas quoi lui opposer cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté des idées de Regulus. Leurs rencontres s'étaient toujours articulées autour de ses idées à elle, de ce combat qu'elle avait engagé, et du sens qu'il convenait de lui donner. Puis le temps avait passé, leurs liens s'étaient renforcés et leurs conversations avaient glissé des sujets les plus banals aux sujets politiques. Mais elle n'avait jamais engagé de vrai débat avec lui parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait une société égalitaire dans laquelle les Sang-Pur et les Nés-Moldus soient traités de la même façon parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas une plus grande valeur aux premiers, comme elle ne trouvait pas de plus grande valeur aux hommes qu'aux femmes.

Et comme elle estimait que sa légitimité de femme n'était pas un sujet de débat mais simplement un fait, un fait que tout le monde se devait d'accepter, elle ne voulait pas questionner la légitimité des Nés-Moldus avec Regulus ni avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils étaient légitimes, ni plus ni moins que n'importe quel sorcier et que n'importe quel individu qui foulait cette planète, ils étaient légitimes et Regulus n'avait qu'à l'accepter.

Puis le temps avait passé, encore, et Sybil qui défendait les femmes, Sybil qui chantait les louanges de ses amies et croyaient profondément en chacune d'entre elles, Sybil avait réalisé que le regard de Regulus était comme le regard qu'elle posait sur Marlène, Lily et Wilhelmina. Sybil s'était sentie plus légitime dans les yeux de Regulus que dans les yeux de ses parents, de ses camarades, de ses professeurs. Il l'écoutait. Il la croyait. Il la respectait. Et il le lui avait promis – il se battrait pour elle.

C'était le chemin qu'elle avait suivi à Ilvermorny et sur lequel elle s'était engagée pour de bon à Salem. Elle voulait se battre pour les femmes, toutes les femmes, celles qui subissaient les mêmes inégalités qu'elle et celles qui en connaissaient d'autres encore. Celles qui étaient nées de Moldus. Celles qui étaient pauvres. Celles qui aimaient les filles. Celles qui étaient noires. C'était au nom de toutes les femmes que Sybil, naturellement, s'était engagée non pas seulement contre le sexisme mais contre le racisme, contre l'homophobie, contre cette idéologie mortifère qui dominait encore bien des pans de la société sorcière.

Regulus l'avait crue. Il l'avait aidée à venger Marlène qui fréquentait les Nés-Moldus. Il avait cru Eulalia qui n'avait pas le sang pur. Il avait cru Amy et Eulalia contre Donaghan et Milburn qui, eux, n'auraient jamais cru les deux filles contre Regulus.

Ça avait été le chemin de Sybil et la jeune femme se surprit à espérer que cela devienne celui de Regulus.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui, lâcha Regulus.

\- Je pourrais te citer une demi-douzaine de choses qui ne vont pas chez lui, dit Sybil en ricanant.

C'était un rire jaune et froid, glacial même, et la jeune femme fut soudain parcourue d'un violent frisson.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Il est… différent.

\- Différent de quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'homme dont je me souvenais. Je… c'est stupide, tellement de temps a passé et je n'étais qu'un enfant, alors je crois que toutes ces années, j'ai chéri un souvenir qui n'en était pas même un, j'ai cru que c'était un souvenir mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. J'étais là, dans la même maison que lui, mais cette image qui m'avait tant marqué, je crois ne l'avoir eue sous les yeux que quelques secondes à peine.

\- Et l'image que tu as eue cet été ?

\- Ce n'était pas celle d'un homme.

Sybil était loin d'imaginer ce qu'avait vu Regulus. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. C'était une fille effroyablement cynique pour son âge mais même elle avait encore de sa candeur quant à la magie noire. Elle connaissait les sortilèges impardonnables, les méthodes les plus courantes des Mangemorts, elle était extrêmement lucide sur la façon dont ils traitaient leurs ennemis, sans doute plus encore que Regulus, parce qu'elle savait comment les hommes se comportaient inéluctablement en temps de guerre. Mais Sybil n'avait pas grandi dans un manoir entourée de grimoires sur la magie noire. Elle craignait Voldemort mais il restait à ses yeux un homme qui, un jour, serait arrêté ou mourrait au combat.

\- Il n'est pas humain, Sybil. Son visage… si je le revoyais aujourd'hui du haut de mes six ans, et si Sirius le rencontrait après tout, nous dirions enfin la même chose, qu'il est monstrueux.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est monstrueux, Regulus, il tue des gens parce qu'il estime que leur sang n'est pas suffisamment pur !

\- C'est aussi ce que font ses Mangemorts et ils n'ont pas les yeux rouges. Ils n'ont pas la peau blanche comme de la craie. Ils n'ont pas les traits déformés et inhumains.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ça le plus important ?

Ça l'était pour lui qui savait. Même les plus mauvais des hommes avaient leurs limites, même la magie noire avait ses règles et même le plus fidèle des Mangemorts restait un peu d'un être humain. Un être maléfique, un être vil, horrible, mais un être qui mourrait un jour comme ses victimes. La mort mettait tous ses enfants à égalité et personne ne pouvait prétendre y échapper à moins de renoncer à son humanité.

Regulus avait bien eu tout l'été pour y songer, un été pour étouffer, coincé entre la vieille bibliothèque familiale et ses obligations sociales. Il avait détesté la chaleur, il avait détesté le soleil qui réchauffait ironiquement la froide demeure familiale, il avait détesté la langueur, insupportable, il avait détesté les stupides réceptions auxquelles ses parents le traînaient depuis toujours pour dire les mots qui ne comptaient pas vraiment.

Il n'aimait pas l'été depuis que Sirius était rentré un jour de mauvaise grâce et sans même prendre le temps de serrer dans ses bras ce petit frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

L'été venait toujours lui arracher une année de liberté. L'été serait un jour sa vie pour toujours. Le prochain été serait sa vie pour toujours parce qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix de Sybil s'était incroyablement radoucie mais c'était fini la douceur, fini la candeur de l'enfance, fini les rêves de l'adolescence, fini bientôt Poudlard et fini la vie qu'il lui avait promis mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, fini la vie qu'elle lui avait fait entrevoir et qui était sans espoir.

\- Je crois que c'est assez pour une soirée, dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

Il avait emprunté ses mots à Sybil et il lui emprunta aussi ses gestes. Deux verres d'une liqueur exécrable rejoignirent les verres de Whisky Pur Feu et ils se contemplèrent une seconde dans le blanc des yeux, dans le noir du domaine, avant d'éclater de rire brusquement et d'effrayer une chouette hulotte qui survolait la scène depuis le ciel étoilé.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient – c'était peut-être la grimace de Sybil, la façon dont Regulus s'était presque étouffé en avalant la liqueur, c'était peut-être leurs joues trop rouges tout à coup, c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Mais ils rirent.

Sybil n'avait pas dit à Regulus qu'elle avait parfois pris la parole dans ces groupes qu'elle fréquentait à Salem. Elle ne lui avait pas montré la zibeline qu'elle avait autour du cou et qu'un puissant sortilège dissimulait aux yeux de tous, sauf ceux de Dorcas et de Circé et de quelques autres femmes encore. Le pendentif renfermait un secret mortel qui n'était plus seulement le sien. Regulus n'avait pas dit à Sybil qu'il avait préparé un poison pendant l'été à la demande de Voldemort et parce que Rogue travaillait déjà à une mission plus périlleuse. Il ne lui avait pas montré la lettre de Bellatrix dans laquelle cette dernière expliquait avoir convaincu Voldemort de le marquer dès la fin de ses études pour effacer l'affront de Sirius, pour redorer le blason des Black.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle un soir où Regulus voulait oublier et ils n'avaient jamais oublié. Mais dans le jardin de Marlène les quatre verres en cristal que les McKinnon réservaient d'ordinaire aux mariages furent bientôt six, puis huit, et lorsque Sybil et Regulus entreprirent de les ramasser, ils riaient encore aux éclats.

La plupart des étudiants qu'ils croisèrent en regagnant le manoir était bien plus éméchée qu'eux. Certains tenaient à peine debout, d'autres n'avaient plus la moindre conscience de ce qu'ils étaient ni de ce qu'ils faisaient, et quelques rares élèves s'étaient endormis dans les recoins les plus improbables, assommés par l'alcool. Sybil et Regulus avaient l'insouciance mais pas l'inconscience. C'était comme s'ils savaient que les mots échangés dans le noir étaient trop importants pour disparaître de leur mémoire. Ils se souviendraient. Ils n'avaient pas ce luxe de pouvoir oublier.

Lily les regarda danser les sourcils froncés. Elle ne buvait presque plus depuis que Marlène leur avait raconté son agression à Sybil et elle. Ça ne lui manquait guère, elle préférait être celle qui venait en aide aux autres et surtout à ses amies que celle qu'il faut secourir passé minuit. Mais il était trop tard, ce soir, pour arracher Sybil au regard courroucé de Sirius. Marlène les avait vus et n'avait rien dit, c'était leur vie, Remus les avait vus et n'avait rien dit, Sybil savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, James les avait vus et n'avait rien dit mais il avait compris, Sirius aussi. Heureusement, le verre qu'il avait à la main était encore plein, James avait retrouvé son briquet plus tôt dans la soirée et Peter leur avait confié ses cigarettes avant de disparaître dans les étages avec une fille de leur année.

Benjy Fenwick n'avait jamais répondu aux questions de ses professeurs mais il avait parlé à Sirius. Il était encore conscient quand Regulus s'était jeté sur Sybil, quand Sybil avait pleuré et quand Regulus l'avait portée loin du couloir froid. Mais Sybil avait une voix si enrouée, une voix qui tremblait, qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il avait reconnu Regulus : les deux garçons s'étaient affronté plus d'une fois au Quidditch.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sirius n'avait rien dit à Remus, à Peter, à ses camarades, aux fantômes et à Hagrid dans sa bicoque. Il s'était confié à James qui avait un nouveau secret lui aussi. Lily exaspérée était venue lui dire un soir que c'était Benjy ou elle et le nom de Marlène avait été lâché. Sirius en aurait presque fini le travail de Sybil et Regulus. C'était cela qui les avait finalement éloigné de Benjy, Benjy le mauvais Gryffondor, Benjy le traître, c'était Lily plus que Sybil et ses longs discours qui laissaient Sirius relativement indifférent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul combat à ses yeux et c'était le combat contre Voldemort, pas celui des femmes et certainement pas celui des créatures magiques.

Et parce qu'il ne voyait le monde qu'à travers ce prisme Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre Regulus. Il pensait celui qui avait été son frère engagé sur le chemin des Mangemorts et rien d'autre. Il pensait l'agression de Benjy politique avant que Lily ne lui ouvre un peu les yeux et que James, plus rationnel, moins impliqué émotionnellement, ne lui fasse remarquer que les premières agressions avaient visé de futurs Mangemorts. Il pensait et il n'acceptait pas. Il avait abandonné Regulus parce qu'il le croyait perdu, il s'était vu vaincu déjà face à leurs parents, la famille, les Sang-Pur, il avait abandonné Regulus égoïste, Regulus mauvais, Regulus assassin. On était avec ou contre Voldemort qui avait causé tant de peines inconsolables et de souffrances insurmontables. Sirius était contre et Regulus était pour, c'était tout, alors il avait abandonné.

Sybil était contre. Ils n'en avaient jamais douté, ni James ni Sirius, et ils n'en doutaient toujours pas. Ce n'était même pas possible : elle avait la confiance pleine et entière de Dorcas Meadows. Ils l'avaient sincèrement crue charmée par ignorance la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue rire avec Regulus. Mais elle leur assenait aujourd'hui une autre évidence et, surtout, une autre réalité. Une réalité dans laquelle Regulus n'était pas juste un Mangemort et Benjy un allié. Une réalité dans laquelle Dorcas Meadows protégeait Sybil Kvapilová qui avait attaqué trois étudiants. Une réalité dans laquelle Marlène la droite et Lily la juste se montraient plus préoccupées par les suites à donner aux agressions que par les agressions elles-mêmes. Une réalité sans la lumière d'un côté et l'ombre de l'autre. C'était la réalité des filles de Poudlard. C'était la réalité des femmes. Celle des Nés-Moldus, aussi, qu'il n'avait jamais perçue de la sorte parce que malgré son courage, malgré sa volonté et son ouverture, Sirius restait un Sang-Pur. C'était une réalité que Regulus avait su voir avant son frère et qui venait encore épaissir la noirceur du monde.

\- On devrait peut-être monter ! cria James à l'oreille de Sirius par-dessus la musique assommante.

Elle était forte, de plus en plus forte, la musique, Sybil, il ne l'aurait pas cru, Regulus le faible était fort, personne n'avait rien vu et personne ne voyait rien.

\- T'as raison, répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Et ils restèrent dans le salon.

Sybil se trémoussait toujours dans les bras de Regulus mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention si ce n'était Remus et Lily et Marlène et les garçons. Au plus fort de la nuit les masques étaient tombés, les maisons n'existaient plus et même le parfum du scandale avait disparu. Les sorciers redevenaient pour quelques heures des adolescents semblables à cent mille autres, des adolescents ne craignant ni la mort, ni la douleur, des adolescents que la guerre n'avait pas déjà fauchés, enterrés, annihilés. C'était les plus belles heures de leur jeunesse. Ils avaient seize ans, dix-sept ans, dix-huit ans pour les plus grands, et tous dansaient dans ce bal des damnés, et tout était bien dans le monde condamné.

* * *

_Merci énormément pour vos gentils mots !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Passerelle**._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, de l'histoire plus globalement, de Sybil, de Regulus, quelles sont vos théories pour la suite et pourquoi pas même vos suggestions :) . Il me reste trois chapitres à écrire et il est possible que je ne sois pas encore complètement arrêtée sur la fin ! ;)_


	6. Passerelle

Les Gryffondor aimaient à penser qu'ils étaient les plus aventuriers, des chevaliers à Poudlard, rôdeurs, maraudeurs, ils se croyaient les plus régulièrement en-dehors de leur dortoir. La cape d'invisibilité de James avait certes aidé quatre étudiants à entretenir cette réputation qui relevait presque de la légende – elle restait l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du château et même les professeurs se demandaient encore pourquoi ils avaient eu tant de mal à prendre les garçons sur le fait dans les couloirs. Mais les autres élèves savaient : ils savaient que les Poufsouffle fréquentaient assidûment les cuisines, ils savaient les vieilles salles de classe dans lesquelles se retrouvaient les couples à la nuit tombée, et peu importait leur maison, ils savaient les excursions des Serdaigle et des Serpentard à la lisière de la forêt en quête d'ingrédients pour leurs potions et, dans la maison de Salazar, ils savaient depuis le temps que Regulus passait rarement ses nuits dans les cachots le weekend.

Ils ne disaient rien, les amies de Marlène et celles de Wilhelmina n'avaient rien dit quand les deux filles quittaient leur dortoir la nuit pour se retrouver en secret, Josephine n'avait jamais trahi son frère et personne ne l'avait fait parce que c'était le travail des Préfets. Les autres échangeaient des regards complices et propageaient les rumeurs mais pas jusqu'aux oreilles des professeurs. Les sorties nocturnes faisaient perdre de nombreux points à une maison et même les plus respectueux des élèves préféraient taire les escapades de leurs condisciples que de voir se vider leur sablier.

Regulus rentrait bien avant l'aurore mais il y avait toujours une insomnie, une petite faim, des devoirs à terminer et donc un camarade bien éveillé. Il n'était pas rare que des étudiants s'endorment dans la salle commune plutôt que dans leur dortoir, surtout en fin de semaine, et le portrait qui pivotait en arrachait invariablement à leur sommeil. Ils échangeaient alors un sourire entendu avec Regulus qui ne rapportait pas leurs activités nocturnes comme il aurait dû le faire et chacun retournait à sa vie. Les Serpentard faisaient peut-être la maison la plus solidaire en ces temps de guerre. Le ressentiment des autres maisons à leur égard était bien trop fort pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de se nuire entre eux et, s'ils y étaient contraints malgré tout, ils s'assuraient au moins de le faire loin des yeux et des oreilles des professeurs, des tableaux, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle et surtout des Gryffondor. Mais Regulus ne suscitait pas la moindre hostilité : il ne se faisait jamais prendre, il couvrait les bêtises des plus jeunes qui détournaient soigneusement le regard en retour et les plus grands le savaient soit dans la forêt, si nécessaire à leurs petites affaires, soit avec Sybil dont le sang était pur et les fréquentations plus acceptables depuis que Lily était partie.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés le vendredi de la rentrée, dans une salle condamnée que Regulus connaissait grâce à ses fonctions et que Sybil n'avait eu aucun mal à forcer. Le vendredi d'après les avait encore réunis, puis tous ceux qui avaient suivi, et Sybil et Regulus s'étaient aimés le soir dans le noir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec une fille avant de la rencontrer, elle ne l'avait jamais fait de son plein gré, c'était maladroit parfois et très doux surtout. C'était Sybil et Regulus dans un monde qui n'appartenait plus qu'à eux, c'était Sybil et Regulus sur une passerelle enchantée, une passerelle pour la vie qu'ils avaient choisie et qui mourrait bien trop tôt, comme Amy.

C'était une passerelle qui tanguait, trop belle pour être vraie, et dont Sybil avait chuté ce vendredi.

La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours déjà à Poudlard. Elle avait enveloppé le château et ses habitants dans une langueur que venait encore renforcer toute la fatigue accumulée depuis la rentrée. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et l'ambiance s'était étonnamment détendue – Regulus peinait parfois à croire que l'année dernière, à la même époque, Sybil avait agressé Donaghan Avery et changé tant de vies pour toujours. Les professeurs avaient sorti le grand jeu pour apaiser les esprits : les évènements festifs se multipliaient le samedi après-midi, à défaut de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et la rumeur d'un bal de fin d'année avait même couru quelques temps avant que Dumbledore en personne ne la démente formellement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les commérages n'avaient pas fait état d'agressions et des tensions en découlant, mais de fêtes, de robes élégantes et de romances fantasmées.

Le deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison, qui opposait les Poufsouffle aux Serdaigle, avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant dans cette trêve hivernale. Sybil avait réussi à conserver sa place dans l'équipe au prix d'un entraînement intensif durant l'été mais son jeu s'était à nouveau dégradé passées les premières semaines de cours. Elle avait pourtant très bien commencé son match, montrant à tous Sybil la talentueuse poursuiveuse, Sybil déterminée, Sybil qui n'était pas abîmée. Puis son balai était venu s'écraser au sol et sa tête avait violemment heurté les anneaux de ses adversaires. Le terrain enneigé était maculé de son sang et le match avait été interrompu une dizaine de minutes avant que les Serdaigle n'écrasent des Poufsouffle hagards. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais tout le monde y allait de sa théorie au retour du stade, certaines plus farfelues que d'autres. Il y avait ceux qui supposaient, comme cette fille de Serdaigle qui évoquait une créature magique dont les autres étudiants n'étaient pas convaincus de l'existence, et il y avait Regulus qui savait – Sybil était abîmée.

Elle était la seule élève à l'infirmerie ce soir-là. Madame Pomfresh l'avait depuis longtemps laissée endormie pour se retirer dans son propre appartement qui jouxtait la pièce. Elle était hors de danger, c'était ce que Regulus avait entendu pendant le dîner, et il avait laissé échapper un ricanement sous le regard pensif de Josephine. Parce que Sybil était beaucoup de choses, des choses jolies des choses moins belles, mais elle n'était certainement pas hors de danger.

Elle était un danger en danger.

Regulus resta assis près d'une heure à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il avait lancé un _Assurdiato_ contre l'appartement de Madame Pomfresh et s'était préparé à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie mais c'était sans compter sur les cauchemars de Sybil. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer, ou du moins ce qu'il en apercevait entre les épais bandages dans lesquels sa tête était enrubannée. Il vit ses poings se contracter, ses lèvres se pincer, et puis les yeux sombres croisèrent les yeux clairs et il alluma la lumière sur la petite table de chevet – Wilhelmina avait déposé des fleurs cueillies avec Hagrid plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Pomfresh ne t'a pas donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? s'étonna Regulus.

\- Elles ne font plus effet sur moi depuis longtemps, dit Sybil d'une voix rauque.

Il la savait fatiguée, il la savait isolée, déprimée, il ne la savait pas accoutumée mais, après tout, il ne la savait pas non plus suicidaire avant qu'elle ne se jette de son balai sous les cris d'effroi de ses camarades.

Les professeurs avaient simplement conclu que Sybil avait perdu le contrôle de son balai et c'était ce que déploraient ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils étaient venus la voir à l'infirmerie. Elle avait entendu des bribes de leur conversation alors que Madame Pomfresh peinait à l'endormir complètement. Mais elle savait bien qu'il en faudrait plus pour convaincre Regulus. Il viendrait la voir, c'était ainsi, c'était vendredi, et il serait juste Regulus, juste avec elle toujours.

\- Je te jure que ce n'était pas prévu, articula péniblement Sybil.

Elle s'exprimait étonnamment bien considérant son traumatisme à la tête mais Regulus aurait été moins étonné s'il l'avait connue un été aux États-Unis. Sybil avait fini les cours à Salem, brisée, trop abîmée, et elle n'avait pas rejoint ses parents dans la vieille demeure familiale, leur regard était celui des élèves qui ne l'avaient pas crue à Ilvermorny. C'était Dorcas qui l'avait envoyée auprès de cette femme dans les Rocheuses. Elle échangeait régulièrement avec la sorcière anglaise depuis sa conférence et elle était la seule adulte en qui elle avait eu confiance après son viol. Dorcas avait travaillé comme tireuse d'élite en Amérique du Sud où elle avait un jour été capturée avec son partenaire. Les sévices avaient duré des jours qui paraissaient toujours et elle en avait conservé cette impressionnante cicatrice au visage. Depuis, elle faisait des cauchemars pires encore que ceux de Sybil. Son partenaire était rapidement mort sous la torture mais, à elle, ses tortionnaires réservaient un sort pire que la mort, le sort des femmes en guerre, le sort des femmes à la guerre, le sort des femmes dans les guerres des hommes. Elle s'en était sortie vivante et morte. Seule la rage lui permettait de tenir. Elle avait parcouru le monde en quête des maîtres les plus puissants, des sorcières les plus expérimentés, et un jour elle avait rencontré une femme. Sybil avait tout appris auprès d'elle, de nuit, de jour, de l'aurore à la pleine lune elle avait combattu, et elle avait eu mal. Elle avait vite cessé de compter ses blessures, ses séjours dans des hôpitaux toujours différents, elle avait arrêté de pleurer sous la douleur, cette douleur-là en tout cas et, parfois, elle l'avait appréciée.

Elle avait aimé avoir si mal qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne recommenceras pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux vivre ou tu veux mourir ?

\- Je veux oublier.

\- Et tu n'as vraiment que cette façon de le faire ?

Il avait haussé la voix, parce qu'il espérait l'autre façon et, dans le fond, il avait raison. Sybil n'oubliait pas que dans les lits d'hôpital.

Elle avait oublié avec Regulus.

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, à Pré-au-Lard, elle s'était sentie projetée des mois en arrière, dans l'herbe humide d'une froide soirée d'hiver, effroi glacial. Mais le visage de l'autre avait fini par s'effacer, remplacé peu à peu par les traits de Regulus, la prévenance de Regulus et ce sentiment de profonde confiance qu'il lui inspirait. Ils s'étaient embrassés, enlacés, aimés et un jour, ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait toujours peur, pourtant, quand ses camarades la frôlaient d'un peu trop près, quand elle rentrait seule dans son dortoir à la nuit tombée, quand ses adversaires au Quidditch fondaient sur elle et lui faisaient perdre ses moyens, mais avec Regulus non, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle n'avait juste jamais lâché son regard et, naïvement, elle s'était crue guérie.

Elle aimait Regulus.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le destin, s'il était son âme sœur, s'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette force qui les attirait invariablement l'un vers l'autre malgré le fossé qui les séparait, et elle se fichait bien de savoir après tout. Il était, elle était, ils étaient et ils se suffisaient.

Ils se suffisaient dans un monde où la meilleure amie de Sybil n'était pas née de Moldus. Ils se suffisaient dans un univers où Regulus était un adolescent comme les autres. Ils se suffisaient dans un rêve où leur seule crainte était de croiser la route de Peeves en arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard sous la pâle lueur des étoiles. Ils se suffisaient dans une parenthèse qui avait été fermée depuis longtemps, déjà, qui ne s'était même jamais vraiment ouverte, mais à laquelle ils avaient accordé tant d'importance.

Sybil n'était pas guérie et son salut ne viendrait pas d'un garçon ni même de Regulus. Elle était peut-être capable de s'abandonner entre ses bras et de laisser ses mains parcourir son corps mais ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle se sentait vivante avec lui mais ça ne l'aidait ni à manger ni à dormir ni à s'aimer. Elle appréciait le regard que Regulus posait sur elle mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voyait et c'était son regard à elle qui avait le plus d'importance. Regulus pouvait bien lui dire qu'elle était jolie, ça lui faisait plaisir c'était vrai, mais quand elle regardait la fille dans le miroir, elle ne voyait rien de très ravissant, de réjouissant encore moins. Regulus pouvait bien lui dire qu'elle était jolie, elle l'oubliait dès que leurs mains se séparaient et, un jour, il ne serait plus là pour le lui dire. Peut-être qu'avec le temps Sybil aurait fini par croire Regulus. Elle aurait peut-être aperçu ce qu'il distinguait derrière ses nombreux masques – la fille populaire, la fille déprimée, la fille forte, la fille violée.

Mais c'était son visage à lui qui allait bientôt être masqué et elle ne pouvait plus le tolérer.

\- James a parlé à Lily, souffla Sybil en serrant très fort ses draps blancs entre ses poings plus pâles encore. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je vienne chez eux pour les fêtes. Ma cousine rentre en Amérique. Je me suis demandé sur mon balai si j'avais un endroit où revenir moi aussi et, quand j'ai réalisé que je n'en avais pas, j'ai eu peur, et j'ai sauté.

Sirius avait écrit à Regulus. C'était sa première lettre depuis près de sept ans, la première depuis qu'il avait fui la maison de leur enfance. Il savait que Sybil avait agressé Benjy Fenwick et que Regulus l'avait aidée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était quoi faire de cette information, c'était toutes ses implications, c'était les raisons qui avaient poussé son frère à couvrir une sorcière qui attaquait les siens. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas, Sirius avait écrit une lettre à Regulus et l'avait gardée quelques temps dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la confier à son hibou mais Andromeda, elle, était moins têtue et rancunière que ne l'était Sirius. Il avait parlé à leur cousine, bien sûr, c'était toujours la deuxième étape après la lettre, et contrairement à lui, elle y avait vu l'espoir. C'était l'espoir qu'elle caressait lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie pour épouser Ted Tonks, né de Moldus, jetant la honte et le déshonneur sur le nom des Black, c'était l'espoir qu'elle caressait lorsqu'elle avait écrit encore et encore et encore à Narcissa et Bellatrix, longtemps après son mariage, pour les supplier de ne pas l'effacer complètement de leur vie, comme Walburga l'avait fait en brûlant son nom sur la tapisserie familiale. Ses sœurs ne lui avaient jamais répondu. Il se murmurait même que Bellatrix avait mis la tête de son époux à prix et comptait bien laver l'affront par le sang.

Alors Andromeda avait volé la lettre de Sirius et l'avait adressé à Regulus en prenant garde à ne pas signer, il aurait bien pu ne pas l'ouvrir sinon, mais il avait su que c'était elle parce qu'il se rappelait son écriture et parce que, malgré tout, il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais contacté de son plein gré.

Et Andromeda connaissait assez Sirius et Regulus pour savoir qu'un lien existait encore, fragile, presque invisible, et elle connaissait assez la vie, aussi, assez la vie et ses gâchis, ses peines évitables, elle connaissait les regrets et elle aurait voulu les éviter à ses cousins – c'était elle, l'aînée des trois sœurs, qui s'était occupée d'eux dans leur enfance, avant d'être bannie à tout jamais de la famille.

\- James a parlé à Lily, répéta Sybil d'une voix blanche. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily et Marlène, ils savent tout.

\- Fenwick m'a reconnu, avoua Regulus du bout des lèvres.

Elle ne lui demanda pas depuis combien de temps il le savait ni comment il avait appris cette information capitale parce qu'elle était sans importance. Regulus pouvait bien savoir depuis des mois ou quelques heures seulement, ça ne ramènerait ni la confiance de Lily et Marlène, ni certainement pas celle des garçons. Sybil était seule avec Regulus, elle avait perdu ses amis pour Regulus qu'elle perdrait à son tour dès la fin de l'année, Sybil était seule parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait n'avait jamais été une promesse mais une échappatoire.

Alors pour une fois depuis des mois et peut-être la première fois depuis son viol Sybil laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues sans ressentir la moindre haine. Envolée la honte, la tristesse l'avait balayée avec la colère, la culpabilité à leurs côtés. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas cru. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas prise au sérieux. Ses nouvelles amies venaient de lui tourner le dos. Les rares émotions positives qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers mois s'estomperaient à la fin de l'année et de sa parenthèse enchantée. Sybil pleurait et elle pleurait sans se haïr elle-même. Elle pleurait sans se flageller, sans regretter de ne pas s'être mieux débattue, sans regretter de ne pas s'être battue à Ilvermorny, elle pleurait sans regretter Donaghan Avery et Milburn Rowle et Benjy Fenwick, elle pleurait et c'était tout. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre, plus aucune émotion, juste un énorme creux dans sa poitrine, un énorme vide autour d'elle dans lequel résonnaient affreusement ses sanglots. Sybil n'avait pas de regrets : elle n'avait plus rien. Plus d'émotions. Plus d'envie. Comme si les sortilèges de l'infirmière ne l'avaient pas sauvée quelques heures auparavant.

Comme si elle était encore étendue sur le terrain de Quidditch, les bras en croix, la chevelure en sang, étendue dans l'herbe gelée les poignets violacés.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, dit Regulus en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Personne n'aimait voir pleurer ses proches et Regulus ne le savait que trop bien, lui qui avait si souvent essuyé les larmes de son frère dans une chambre noire. Celles de son père, il les avait craintes, parce qu'elles n'exprimaient jamais que la rage, et celles de sa mère, il avait échoué à les arrêter, sauf dans un mirage : le mirage d'une vie heureuse qui s'était arrêtée lorsque Sirius avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, illusion qui l'avait caressé une deuxième et dernière fois lorsque le chemin de Sybil avait croisé le sien.

\- Pourtant, un jour, tu lèveras ta baguette sur un sorcier et il pleurera. Si ce n'est pas lui, parce que tu l'auras tué, ce sera son amie, son père, sa sœur, son fils. Quelqu'un dans ce pays pleurera à cause de toi. Quelqu'un ne pourra plus dormir sans se souvenir, et sans crier, quelqu'un ne pourra plus vivre sans cet effroyable étau autour du cœur qui t'empêche parfois de respirer. Quelqu'un n'ira plus jamais bien, exactement comme moi, et à cause de toi.

Il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de colère, aucun regret, il n'y avait qu'une profonde lassitude, un fatalisme à son paroxysme et l'honnêteté, enfin.

Sybil n'allait pas bien et Regulus n'effacerait jamais ce qui s'était passé.

Regulus allait devenir un Mangemort et Sybil ne le lui ferait pas oublier.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? souffla Regulus.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait au début de l'été. Ça avait même été son souhait le plus cher autrefois. Mais dans les yeux de Sybil Regulus était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, une personne dont il n'avait pas honte de croiser le reflet, même s'il n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait été ce que son frère avait su être pour James, pour Remus, pour Peter, au point d'en oublier sa famille, et il le comprenait peut-être enfin après toutes ces années. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Black, il aurait pu sécher les larmes de Sybil avec l'assurance de la faire sourire, mais c'était vain et elle l'avait compris alors à quoi bon.

Il savait mais il n'avait pas compris – il n'avait pas voulu le comprendre.

Il aimait Sybil, à lui il pouvait bien se l'avouer, ce n'était plus vraiment un secret. Il l'aimait et il avait voulu croire que ça n'était pas un problème, qu'il pourrait tout changer et rien à la fois, suivre la voie qu'il avait choisie et garder Sybil à ses côtés, servir sa cause et celle de Sybil, mais elles étaient irréconciliables comme leur monde et comme leurs amours.

\- Je vais perdre Lily et Marlène, dit Sybil sans lâcher les mains de Regulus. Si je reste avec toi, je vais forcément les perdre, toutes les excuses du monde n'y suffiront pas. Je ne peux pas renoncer à tout pendant que tu ne renonces à rien. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis si tu n'abandonnes pas Voldemort.

Il n'y avait rien de plus américain chez Sybil que cette façon qu'elle avait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans réaliser, encore, la terreur qu'il insufflait aux sorciers et aux sorcières du pays. Au début, c'était sa popularité, son naturel, son aisance qui en faisaient un stéréotype aux yeux de Regulus. Il l'avait vue derrière le masque et elle l'avait vu sans.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'as que dix-sept ans !

\- Et si je veux fêter un jour mes dix-huit ans, mes vingt ans, tous ceux qui suivront, je ne dois pas me détourner de Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi t'être seulement tourné vers lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Walburga n'avait jamais toléré le mensonge et elle les avait toujours bien détectés chez ses fils. C'était facile mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sirius mentait pour couvrir ses frasques mais, dans le fond, il en était trop heureux pour ne pas sourire largement à sa mère, qui reconnaissait entre mille le sourire fier. Il déclenchait des foudres dont Sirius ne se préoccupait guère, persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Regulus, lui, avait toujours eu honte d'être pris sur le fait. Son regard froid, son port altier, tout son corps s'affaissait face aux mines contrariées de ses parents, et ils n'avaient qu'à voir ses yeux fuyant pour déverser leur sermon.

Depuis Regulus avait appris à mentir, plus que Sirius en tout cas, qui ne devait sa survie à Poudlard qu'à la cape des Potter et à la carte des Maraudeurs, il mentait quand il le fallait, il mentait et se protégeait, il mentait aux gens qui comptaient mais Sybil n'était pas une personne qui comptait pour le monde.

Elle était la personne qui comptait dans son monde.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as su faire le choix de m'aider, de garder mon secret, de m'éloigner de Benjy Fenwick. Tu as fait le choix de m'embrasser chez Marlène au lieu d'embrasser Joséphine. Tu m'as rendu ma baguette dans mon dortoir, ce soir-là, et tu ne m'as pas trahi, énuméra lentement Sybil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'exclama Regulus en lâchant enfin les mains de la jeune fille.

Il avait besoin de ses mains pour jouer avec ses cheveux, puis les poser sur ses hanches, puis les cheveux encore, et finalement croisées contre son corps.

\- Tu veux que je te dise que je l'ai admiré ? Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai voulu l'embrasser toute entière, sa cause, sa lutte, tu veux que je te dise que j'ai voulu sa guerre, que j'ai rêvé me battre à ses côtés ? À leurs côtés à tous, à eux, à nous les Sang-Pur, tu veux que je te dise que j'ai aimé mes privilèges et voulu les défendre, les conserver jalousement ? Mais malgré tout, malgré l'argent, les demeures, les voyages, les réceptions et les galas, malgré les somptueuses cérémonies familiales, l'avenir tout tracé, assuré, malgré cette certitude tranquille que ma vie serait toujours bonne, il y a un privilège que je n'ai jamais eu et que Sirius n'a jamais voulu reconnaître : je n'étais pas l'aîné. Sirius l'était. Même si je l'avais voulu, même si, dès le départ, j'avais été comme Sirius, je n'aurais pas eu le choix. Pas complètement. Ce que Sirius a fait, mes parents, mes cousines, ma famille, les Black, personne n'aurait toléré que je le fasse une seconde fois. Sirius était l'aîné et c'était peut-être son plus grand privilège. Il a pu s'en aller, j'étais là pour réparer. Moi, on ne me laissera jamais partir. Il n'y a pas de troisième chance derrière moi.

Le souvenir de leur conversation dans le domaine des McKinnon flottait lourdement dans l'atmosphère. Comme Regulus l'avait pensé l'été ne s'était pas vraiment arrêté et ses doutes le suivaient encore le soir dans son dortoir. Quelque chose avait changé et c'était peut-être juste Sybil, c'était peut-être ses sentiments, c'était peut-être aussi ces disparitions qui augmentaient, le sang sur les mains de sa cousine, le concret qui arrivait, pour de vrai, l'ambiance pesante, morose dans laquelle il grandissait et ses camarades avec lui, futurs soldats, même pas vingt ans.

Certaines choses avaient changé et d'autres non : Regulus était engagé et c'était pour la vie, une vie qu'il aurait voulu longue et qui risquait pourtant bien d'être écourtée. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait plus le choix et c'était sa croix, son mantra, il n'avait pas le choix et c'était comme ça.

\- On pourrait partir, souffla Sybil. On pourrait partir tous les deux. On irait n'importe où, à l'autre bout du monde s'il le faut, quelque part très loin d'ici. On ne devrait plus rien à personne. On pourrait partir tous les deux.

Il s'autorisa un instant, juste un instant pour un dernier songe, à rêver cette vie que lui chantait Sybil. Il imagina leur fuite, leurs pieds fouler la terre d'Afrique, d'Europe, d'Amérique, tout sauf le pays de Sybil et le sien. Il repensa à ce voyage en famille, si lointain déjà, aux rares photographies que Sybil avait gardées avec elle pour se rappeler le Vietnam, la saveur de la cardamone. Il se vit dans les montagnes péruviennes sur les traces des légendaires créatures locales, il se vit à Prague dans les quartiers du Golem, il se vit en Provence au milieu des champs de lavande dont Sybil aimait tant le parfum. Sybil, Regulus et une promesse, une passerelle pour la vie rêvée.

Et l'espace d'un instant Regulus était Sirius. Il était Sirius qui avait tout laissé derrière lui, sa famille, son petit frère, son rang, son héritage, il était Sirius qui avait tout sacrifié pour son rêve éveillé. Parfois Regulus voulait encore croire qu'il n'avait pas pleinement mesuré toutes les conséquences de son geste, qu'il ne savait pas les larmes, le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, mais Regulus, lui, Regulus savait.

Il savait que son départ achèverait sa mère, qu'il détruirait les ambitions de sa cousine, qu'il tuerait la lignée des Black et qu'il condamnerait son père à assumer son rôle, ce qui aurait dû être son engagement, et peut-être que Sirius avait su s'en acquitter et mettre ce poids sur leurs épaules à tous, mais Regulus n'était pas son frère.

Il n'avait ni son courage ni son indifférence.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille.

Elle savait bien qu'il ne la suivrait pas parce que se serait-elle suivie elle-même ? Elle avait fui une fois, fui ses proches, son pays, fui sa maison, ses amis, elle avait fui et ça n'avait rien arrangé. Sybil n'avait peut-être plus de camarades qui l'accusaient d'être une menteuse, elle n'avait peut-être plus rien des États-Unis, plus d'objets de souvenirs, mais elle avait emporté ses problèmes avec elle. Sa peur, ses larmes et ses idées noires l'avaient suivie au bout du monde et la suivraient certainement au bout du monde plus loin encore.

Sybil savait que Regulus ne la suivrait pas, elle savait qu'il deviendrait un Mangemort, elle savait qu'il ne la guérirait pas et elle l'avait toujours su, mais l'entendre le lui dire avait une saveur écœurante et faisait une ambiance bien pesante.

\- Alors je choisis mes amies, dit Sybil d'une voix blanche.

Lily et Marlène avaient été là pour elles. Elles l'avaient été l'année dernière, et cet été, et encore ces quatre derniers mois avant que James ne se confie finalement à Lily. Elles avaient répondu à chacune des lettres de Sybil avec patience, malgré leurs activités, leurs projets, leur vie qui commençait en-dehors de Poudlard, et elles y étaient restées quelque part, à Poudlard, le temps de gratter des feuilles et des feuilles de parchemin.

La présidence du club de duel avait été reprise par un Gryffondor de sixième année et les séances réservées aux étudiantes avaient été supprimées. Le long été qui s'était écoulé et le départ de Marlène avaient suffi à taire les ardeurs des sorcières. Sybil avait bien tenté de protester, de réunir des filles autour d'elle, mais les professeurs avaient été extrêmement clairs dès le début de l'année, ou plutôt le Ministère l'avait été dans ses lettres tout l'été : terminées les revendications, terminée l'insurrection, il y avait des choses plus importantes que le souhait des étudiantes.

Les enseignants n'avaient pas oublié pour autant la mobilisation de leurs élèves mais ils n'avaient pas su y répondre correctement. À la rentrée, Albus Dumbledore en personne avait annoncé un certain durcissement des règles, dans les dortoirs surtout, des rondes plus fréquentes des professeurs pour mettre fin aux éventuelles festivités. S'il n'y avait pas de fête alors il n'y aurait pas d'agression, s'il n'y avait pas d'agression il n'y aurait pas de représailles sur les garçons, et s'il n'y avait pas de de tensions il n'y avait plus nul besoin de formations à l'auto-défense. C'était simple, imparable, c'était bien loin de la réalité des filles, des femmes mais ce serait. Sybil n'avait pas su mobiliser ses camarades – aucune étudiante n'y était parvenue. Les autres avaient eu le temps de s'organiser. Lily et Marlène parties, il n'y avait plus de sorcières aussi charismatiques, respectées, plus de sorcières pour oser, surtout. Marlène avait toujours été sanguine et Lily se battait depuis sa première année pour se faire respecter, sorcière née de Moldus, major de sa promotion. Elles étaient prêtes à encaisser les coups, à supporter les quolibets, les rumeurs, ça ne les atteignait plus depuis longtemps. Mais la virulence de certains étudiants avait eu raison des successeuses. Le nouveau président du club de duel, et de nombreux Gryffondor autour de lui, arguaient de l'urgence de la guerre pour reléguer les revendications des filles au second plan. Sybil n'avait plus attaqué personne depuis Benjy Fenwick, elle n'était plus suffisamment au fait des commérages et ses forces l'abandonnaient de jour en jour. Le sentiment d'impunité, lui, avait regagné peu à peu les garçons. Les professeurs pouvaient s'immiscer deux fois plutôt qu'une dans les salles communes, il restait toujours les salles de classe, les dortoirs dans la journée, les recoins secrets de Poudlard et les vacances.

Sa rage, son impuissance, sa tristesse, Sybil les avait longuement écrites à Lily et Marlène et elles ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber jusqu'à la dernière lettre de Lily. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les retrouver, tout effacer, n'importe quoi sauf peut-être Regulus, mais il ne laisserait pas tomber alors elle non plus.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne se verra plus maintenant ? demanda Regulus sur le même ton que Sybil.

\- Maintenant ou dans six mois qu'est-ce que ça change ? On finira par ne plus se voir. Alors à quoi bon.

Ils s'étaient aimés dans le noir, à l'abri des regards, ils s'étaient aimés sans savoir ou peut-être en ne sachant que trop bien quand surgirait la fin.

Regulus était quelqu'un de pragmatique avant de connaître Sybil. Elle quelqu'un de romantique. Il n'aurait jamais entretenu une relation qui était vouée à l'échec, à moins qu'elle ne soit inhérente à son rang, elle aurait attendu qu'ils s'en aillent ensemble et pour toujours, le monde derrière eux, la vie devant. Tout avait changé. Il aurait continué à la voir, l'embrasser l'enlacer, jusqu'à la fin de l'année et le plus longtemps possible, pour toujours peut-être. Elle n'aurait pas exigé qu'il abandonne, qu'ils prennent le large, se contentant des rencontres obscures. Sybil sur son lit de l'infirmerie, Regulus les mains de nouveau dans les siennes, naturellement, sans même qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, ils se sentaient sur le point de flancher, sur le point de tout envoyer valser – les convictions, les rêves. Mais rien n'avait changé. Tout en eux et rien au-dehors. Tout en Sybil, Regulus, mais rien dans le monde qui les voyait évoluer.

Ils avaient trop vite changé pour le monde ou peut-être était-ce le monde qui avait tourné trop vite pour eux.

\- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer un an plus tôt, murmura Regulus en s'approchant des lèvres de Sybil.

\- Moi aussi. J'aurais sans doute quitté mon petit ami pour toi. Il ne m'aurait pas violée.

\- J'aurais été libre.

\- On aurait été heureux.

Si le bonheur était un voyage alors ils l'avaient été, heureux. Mais Sybil et Regulus n'avaient pas trouvé leur destination, ni même une solution, ils étaient restés coincés sur leur passerelle et elle avait tangué, elle avait tout emporté avec elle.

Alors ils firent la seule chose qu'ils avaient jamais su faire, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils s'enlacèrent à la faible lueur d'une bougie, dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie. Il était bientôt minuit, les fantômes arpentaient d'autres couloirs, Peeves dévastait une salle du premier étage, Miss Teigne surveillait l'accès aux cuisines, le professeur Flitwick préparait une visite surprise à ses Serdaigle dans la tour victorieuse et Sybil et Regulus scellaient une dernière fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'adieu qui ressemblait à tous les autres.

Regulus avait le visage impassible lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait des Serpentard. Les hommes ne pleuraient pas, pas les Sang-Pur en tout cas, et certainement pas ceux qui dirigeraient un jour leur famille. Sirius lui avait arraché ses dernières larmes sans même le savoir. Elles n'avaient jamais retrouvé leur chemin sur ses joues depuis, mais sept ans après, il n'y voyait plus rien de brave. Regulus ne pleurait pas mais il avait si mal, son cœur se serrait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il aurait voulu laisser les larmes le gagner pour perdre un peu de ce poids qui l'éreintait, cette peine accablante. Il aurait probablement jugé Sybil bien faible s'il l'avait rencontrée quelques années auparavant. Maintenant, il lui enviait cette capacité qu'elle avait à partager ses émotions, même si ça ne lui faisait pas toujours du bien. Il aurait aimé lui aussi pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, se soulager un peu de son angoisse, sa colère, sa tristesse, mais il venait de perdre la seule personne en laquelle il avait vraiment confiance.

Il restait Josephine. Elle l'attendait justement devant leur salle commune, à moitié dissimulée dans l'obscurité, les cheveux strictement attachés toujours. C'était rare de trouver Josephine en-dehors de son dortoir le soir. Elle devait au moins avoir quelque chose de capital à lui dire pour risquer de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

\- Elle ira bien ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton indifférent lorsque Regulus parvint à sa hauteur.

Elle se moquait éperdument de Sybil Kvapilová, au moins autant qu'elle méprisait les Poufsouffle, mais Josephine ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

Regulus était longtemps resté un prétendant sérieux à sa main aux yeux d'Ignatia Rosier. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie petite amie, tout au plus cette brève histoire avec Clarisse qui appartenait à la haute aristocratie française, et les femmes Sang-Pur louaient son sérieux, son esprit, sa droiture. Ces derniers mois, Walburga n'avait cessé d'écrire à son fils en lui assurant que les fiançailles viendraient, que ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais la rumeur de sa relation avec Sybil finirait bien par parvenir aux oreilles des Rosier, il le savait, la main de Josephine était trop convoitée à Serpentard pour que personne n'en vienne à s'épancher.

Le jour était certainement venu de perdre Josephine et Sybil.

\- J'espère que tu iras bien, dit Regulus en glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape de sorcier.

Il connaissait assez Josephine pour savoir qu'il était inutile de nier, encore plus d'argumenter, et il n'était pas du genre à supplier. Il avait de toute façon une parfaite conscience de ce qu'il avait fait chez Marlène McKinnon – Sybil et lui avaient finalement bu très peu d'alcool. Il savait qu'en embrassant Sybil il condamnait probablement son futur avec Josephine Rosier et il l'avait fait pourtant, sans vraiment se poser de questions, ça semblait naturel.

\- Je vais me marier avec Aldo Greengrass, annonça Josephine avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Regulus l'avait croisé quelques fois au Ministère, plus rarement au manoir familial. Les Greengrass étaient des gens respectés mais, ces dernières années, ils n'avaient guère fait parler d'eux. Aucun membre de la famille n'avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et, s'ils ne montraient aucune hostilité à l'égard des Mangemorts, ils faisaient partie des rares familles de Sang-Pur à ne pas les soutenir financièrement. Considérant les engagements d'Evan, le frère de Josephine, il était étonnant que la jeune femme ne soit pas promise à un homme plus proche de Voldemort.

\- Après ce qui est arrivé à Amy, Evan a exigé que je sois mariée au plus vite, expliqua Josephine comme si elle avait suivi le cours des pensées de Regulus. Aldo a eu 30 ans récemment et les Greengrass étaient prêts à payer très cher pour assurer le maintien de leur lignée.

Sybil, Lily, Marlène, toutes ces filles de Poudlard, elles auraient probablement hurlé au scandale si elles avaient entendu Josephine, elles auraient volontiers étripé Evan Rosier et jeté son corps en pâture avec ceux de Donaghan Avery, Milburn Rowle et Benjy Fenwick – ou peut-être pas. Les choses avaient changé depuis Sybil et d'autres non. Les sorcières se mariaient en moyenne dans les trois années qui suivaient la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Elles étaient nombreuses à interrompre leur carrière pour élever leurs enfants. Josephine parlait à Regulus et, à travers elle, il attendait Bellatrix, Narcissa, il entendait Andromeda hausser la voix jusqu'à disparaître de la tapisserie des Black, il entendait sa mère.

Aldo Greengrass ne serait certainement pas le pire des hommes pour Josephine. Il n'était pas impliqué dans la guerre, il était riche et influent, mais aussi honnête et intelligent. Il ne ferait probablement jamais de mal à Josephine, il lui serait fidèle et peut-être même chaleureux, mais il ne l'aimait pas comme Regulus aimait Sybil.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Aldo Greengrass ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Non, mais je ne t'aimais pas non plus Regulus. J'ai de l'estime pour toi, tu vaux bien mieux que la plupart de nos camarades, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. J'aimais la vie que nous aurions pu avoir.

\- C'est triste.

\- Tu sais comment ça fonctionne.

Il le savait mais il réalisait, alors que le masque de Josephine se fissurait, froide et calculatrice Josephine dont les lèvres s'affaissaient, Regulus réalisait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le tolérer. Il imaginait Sybil promise à un homme plus âgé qu'elle sans l'avoir choisi. Il l'imaginait pleurer, hurler, peut-être battre cet homme à mort à la faveur de la lune. Josephine ne pleurerait pas, elle ne crierait pas, elle ne protesterait même pas, et pendant longtemps Regulus aurait pensé qu'elle consentait de fait, mais il savait désormais que ça n'était pas le cas. Josephine ne pleurerait pas, ne crierait pas, peut-être était-elle-même persuadée, en son for intérieur, que ce mariage était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, mais Regulus ne pouvait plus y croire. Tout était tellement plus beau, tellement plus fort lorsque l'on avait le choix.

\- Je comprends que ça ne te satisfasse plus, ajouta Josephine d'une voix étonnamment douce. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu as toujours eu le choix. Plus que moi, en tout cas. Tu as choisi de servir Voldemort, tu n'étais pas obligé, tes propres parents sont en retrait. Puis tu as choisi Sybil alors que tu m'avais, moi, et une vie plus que confortable avec. Moi je n'ai que ce monde-là. Peut-être que ces filles ont raison, dans le fond : le simple fait d'être un garçon t'a toujours laissé une plus grande liberté que la mienne.

\- Andromeda est partie.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait à haute voix le nom de la cousine honnie.

\- Andromeda est partie parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à épouser. Moi, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait d'être libre ? En épousant Aldo j'aurais une maison, ou plutôt un manoir, j'aurais un nom, une fortune, je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler, j'aurais tous les privilèges possibles et imaginables, pas une réception ne sera organisée au Ministère sans que je ne reçoive mon invitation personnelle. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu le privilège d'être mon frère mais j'en ai d'autres que j'entends conserver.

Elle parlait d'une voix forte et assurée mais, malgré tout, il la trouvait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ça pouvait n'être que le maquillage : il était minuit passé et elle avait sans doute nettoyé son visage depuis des heures, laissant au naturel sa peau de porcelaine. Ça pouvait être autre chose mais elle ne le lui dirait pas et il ne ferait pas changer Josephine Rosier d'avis comme Sybil avait su le faire pour lui.

Alors, comme il venait de le faire à l'infirmerie, Regulus se pencha sur le visage de Josephine qui lui paraissait si petite tout à coup, et il posa ses lèvres sur son front en même temps que la sorcière prenait une grande inspiration. Elle garda les yeux clos un moment et, quand l'iris bleu se planta dans l'iris gris, Josephine murmura :

\- Fais attention à toi. C'est à la vie ou à la mort. S'ils te recherchent un jour je ne dirais rien, je ne leur parlerais pas de Sybil, mais je ne t'aiderais pas non plus. Je préfère vivre cette vie-là que de risquer de tout perdre.

Le regard de Josephine croisa souvent celui de Regulus dans les jours qui suivirent et qui les séparaient encore de Noël. Ils prenaient toujours leur déjeuner ensemble, elle l'attendait le matin dans leur salle commune et il lui gardait une place à ses côtés en cours. Aux yeux du monde rien n'avait changé mais dans ceux de Josephine et Regulus plus rien n'était comme avant. C'était comme si, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus destinés l'un à l'autre, ils ressentaient finalement cette tendresse qui leur avait toujours fait défaut. Il y avait une douceur dans la voix de Josephine lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, dans les mains de Regulus lorsqu'il lui tendait ses affaires, dans leurs gestes, leur souffle.

Parfois, Josephine contemplait Sybil depuis la table des Serpentard, et il arrivait que la Poufsouffle ne lui retourne son pâle sourire. Elles étaient comme liées sans jamais s'être parlé, liées dans ce qu'elles traversaient, ce qu'elles apprenaient à faire avec toutes les erreurs qu'implique l'apprentissage – dire au revoir.

Josephine continua à passer la majeure partie de ses journées avec Regulus et il continua de s'installer à la table de Sybil dans la bibliothèque. Ils travaillaient dans un silence paisible qui ne les satisfait pas vraiment mais qui valait toujours mieux que le silence de la nuit, lorsque venait l'heure de rejoindre leur dortoir et qu'il n'y avait plus les retrouvailles dans le noir.

Un matin, le dernier samedi avant que le Poudlard Express ne ramène la plupart des étudiants dans leur famille, Regulus emprunta la splendide plume de Josephine pour noircir un parchemin. Il avait perdu la sienne la veille au soir mais ne pouvait soudain plus attendre une minute de plus que le hibou de ses parents ne lui en amène une nouvelle au petit-déjeuner. Il prit la plume que lui tendait Josephine et partit vers la volière, dans un couloir toujours désert où personne ne verrait Regulus Black écrire à Lily Evans.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à la jeune femme. Elle était à Gryffondor, elle était une née-Moldue, elle riait parfois avec son frère et elle avait même fini par sortir avec James Potter. Mais il savait qu'elle était probablement la personne dont Sybil avait le plus besoin au monde aujourd'hui. Lily Evans n'était peut-être pas bonne à fréquenter aux yeux de la famille Black mais pour Remus, pour Marlène, pour Sybil et tant d'autres élèves de ce château, elle avait été un modèle, une oreille, une aide précieuse et passionnée. Lily Evans n'était peut-être pas bonne à fréquenter mais elle était respectée.

Il n'eut étrangement aucun mal à lui écrire. Lily était peut-être son interlocutrice mais c'était Sybil le vrai sujet de ses écrits, la fille qu'il avait sous les yeux, dans le cœur. Il dit à Lily qu'il aimait son amie comme on aimait probablement une seule fois dans sa vie. Elle comprendrait. Elle avait eu beaucoup de petits amis avant James – c'était une fille populaire et sociable – mais à lui elle avait dit oui quelques mois seulement après son diplôme. Elle l'avait senti que ce serait pour la vie.

Il avait eu Clarisse, Josephine, mais Sybil serait toujours différente.

Lily n'avait jamais pardonné à Severus Rogue de l'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe devant toute l'école. Elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, pourtant. Il avait été son premier ami. Elle l'avait excusé un nombre incalculable de fois avant de finalement couper les ponts, elle avait voulu croire en lui, en leur amitié, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les sauver. Si elle avait balayé les supplications de Severus après sa terrible insulte, c'était parce qu'elle avait compris, enfin, qu'il n'avait aucune véritable envie de se faire pardonner. Il voulait Lily avec lui mais à ses seules conditions, Lily avec lui mais pas devant ses amis de Serpentard, Lily avec lui mais sans ses amis à elle, Lily avec lui mais pas les autres enfants nés de Moldus, Lily juste pour lui. Elle avait essayé de le garder de son côté, de l'arracher à l'influence de Donaghan Avery et de leurs camarades, mais Severus avait fait son choix.

Sybil avait choisi Lily. Elle avait choisi Marlène, ses amies, les garçons. Elle était prête à changer, à se faire pardonner, elle n'attendait qu'un signe, une lettre, même la plus courte des missives. Alors, lorsqu'elle reçut le minuscule parchemin de Lily, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita au-dehors dans le parc blanc. Elle courut dans la neige éclatante, les cheveux au vent, les joues roses à moitié dissimulées par son épaisse écharpe jaune. Elle traversa la passerelle qui menait à Pré-au-Lard sans un regard derrière elle, ignorant les mines interrogatrices des quelques élèves qu'elle frôla sur son chemin, et lorsqu'enfin les grilles de Poudlard apparurent dans son champ de vision, elle vit l'épaisse chevelure rousse de Lily.

Un simple _Alohomora_ ne suffisait évidemment pas à quitter l'enceinte du château, et si Lily s'apprêtait à épouser un Maraudeur, ni elle ni eux n'étaient capables de pénétrer dans l'endroit le plus protégé de Grande-Bretagne en temps de guerre. Mais quand Sybil s'approcha de la jeune femme, sa cadence ralentie tout à coup, le souffle coupé par l'émotion, Lily oublia sa colère, sa déception, son incompréhension, elle oublia tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand James lui avait parlé, tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient assailli, envolés aujourd'hui.

Elles auraient le temps de parler.

Elles auraient le temps de hausser la voix, de se disputer peut-être, d'argumenter sans doute.

Mais, d'abord, Sybil tomberait à genoux dans la neige, les mains accrochées à la grille qu'elle serrerait si fort que ses jointures blanchiraient, elle aurait le visage strié de larmes, la bouche déformée en une grimace, et les mains de Lily se refermeraient doucement sur les siennes.

D'abord, Lily essuierait ses larmes une à une, elle lui murmurerait que tout irait bien même si elles savaient toutes les deux que ça ne serait probablement pas vrai, Sybil s'excuserait, s'excuserait et s'excuserait encore, elle parlerait de Regulus aussi, enfin.

Elle parlerait de Regulus qu'elle embrasserait passionnément sur cette passerelle, dans quelques mois à peine, cette passerelle qui l'avait ramenée à Lily et bientôt, à lui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Je m'excuse pour le délai de publication, j'avoue avoir eu une baisse de motivation suite au manque de retours. Je continue l'écriture malgré tout et j'approche de la fin puisque je rédige en ce moment l'avant-dernier chapitre. _

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **En apnée** et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là, c'est ma seule récompense en tant qu'autrice pour les heures consacrées à la rédaction, et le seul moyen pour moi de garder ma motivation ._


	7. En apnée

Le printemps était la saison favorite de Sybil et Regulus. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle lui avait confiées entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, et il leur avait ainsi découvert un premier point commun. Sybil aimait les fleurs, Regulus se languissait de voir la forêt se teindre de vert dès le mois de février, ils adoraient l'odeur du printemps, sa saveur, le vol des hirondelles et les premières tartes à la fraise qui fleurissaient sur les tables de Poudlard, souvent aux alentours de Pâques.

Cette année Pâques n'avait pas la saveur sucrée des journées ensoleillées, elle n'avait ni la ravissante odeur des plantes ni certainement pas le beau de l'oiseau.

Regulus n'avait pas été accueilli chez lui pour les vacances par ses préférés de tous les mets, spécialement concoctés par Kreattur, même pas par ses parents, en escapade dans le sud de la France. Il avait reçu dans le courant du mois de mars la lettre de Bellatrix et s'était résigné depuis à ne pas dormir ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit dans sa chambre d'enfant au Square Grimmaurd. La dernière semaine d'avril aurait pour théâtre le manoir des Lestrange.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sybil la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se laisser tomber à ses côtés en l'apercevant au pied d'un chêne, à la lisière de la forêt, sous la faible lueur d'un jour mourant. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis cette nuit à l'infirmerie mais, les rares fois où leur regard s'était croisé, la main de Regulus avait toujours retrouvé celle de Sybil, un chemin rassurant que ses doigts avaient appris par cœur. Elle laissait alors sa tête dodeliner sur son épaule à lui, ses longs cheveux lui chatouiller la nuque et ses lèvres frôler sa peau. Ça durait un instant, un instant d'éternité, puis Sybil et Regulus retrouvaient des chemins qui ne devaient pas se croiser et restaient pourtant entrelacés malgré tous leurs efforts.

Sybil ne mangeait presque plus dans la Grande salle. Regulus n'entrait à la bibliothèque que s'il y était absolument contraint. Il avait renoncé à fréquenter les cuisines du château et elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux rivés au sol lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. C'était trop douloureux de se voir sans pouvoir se parler, sans pouvoir se toucher, c'était trop douloureux de savoir, de se rappeler sans cesse ce qu'ils avaient perdu, ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment, ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais ou dans une autre vie que la leur.

Leurs étreintes étaient de plus en plus rares, trop rares, des minutes volées à la guerre, à leur famille, leurs amis, les rares minutes à eux que leurs causes offraient de concéder. Elles étaient précieuses alors, la dernière fois que Sybil avait enlacé Regulus, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire qu'il effectuerait sa première mission de terrain pour Voldemort pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Rogue, Avery et Mulciber avaient reçu la marque des ténèbres presque en même temps que leurs ASPIC. Regulus aurait ce privilège plus tôt encore que ses anciens et futurs camarades. L'obtention de son diplôme ne faisait aucun doute pour sa cousine et, si seulement Regulus voulait bien faire ses preuves à Pâques, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait plus la moindre raison de lui refuser la suprême faveur des aînés. Celle des grands. Les Sang-Pur les vrais.

Alors Regulus était rentré. Il avait revêtu le masque, la tenue, tout de noir drapé. Il avait suivi Bellatrix dans ce qui ressemblait à une soirée d'été, douce et chaude, la soirée qu'ils allaient gâcher. Le décor était cette fois le comté du Shropshire. Cleeton St Mary, minuscule village perdu dans la campagne anglaise, était un lieu apprécié de la famille Prewett qui y avait une jolie maison aux volets bleus, malgré l'absence évidente de sorciers dans les environs. Les Prewett n'étaient pas en vacances en ce mois d'avril, les Mangemorts ne le savaient que trop bien eux qui remplissaient chacune de leurs journées depuis cette guerre qu'ils avaient déclenchée, mais la destruction de Cleeton St Mary permettrait tout à la fois de terroriser les Moldus et de porter un coup sévère au cœur déjà bleui des Prewett.

Les consignes étaient précises : il faudrait brûler les maisons une à une, même l'église serait réduite en cendres, et seule la demeure des Prewett resterait intacte, quoique marquée sans doute par les fumées avoisinantes. C'était l'idée de Lucius Malefoy – il se plaisait à imaginer Fabian et Gideon Prewett découvrant la maison de leur enfance, seule rescapée de l'incendie, sans pouvoir s'en réjouir pourtant, le tout à cause de leur stupide amour des Moldus.

Regulus s'était projeté lui aussi, il s'était vu contempler les flammes dévorant les maisons de ses voisins, les voisines dont Walburga se moquait avec les femmes de la famille, toutes Moldues qu'elles étaient. Trop laide, celle qui descendait les poubelles dans une vielle robe de chambre délavée, trop amusante, celle qui peinait chaque semaine à transporter de quoi nourrir ses trois enfants, sans se douter une seconde qu'il suffisait aux Black de faire transplaner Kreattur, trop idiotes toutes, ces femmes qui cuisinaient, lavaient, bordaient, nettoyaient et élevaient, jamais une minute à elle, même pas le temps d'être présentables pour une cérémonie distinguée, même pas l'argent nécessaire pour y être invitées. Seul resterait le 12, Square Grimmaurd, débarrassé de ses encombrants voisins, libéré des Moldus, seul et triomphant il n'aurait plus à être caché, dissimulé sauf aux yeux des sorciers.

C'était à sa famille que Regulus avait pensé en lançant son premier sortilège. _Incendio_. C'était à son père, à sa mère qui avait tant sacrifié pour Sirius et ne se remettrait jamais d'un nouvel échec, à Kreattur qui avait été si bon pour lui, toujours pur, c'était à eux, pour eux. _Incendio_. Sa mère qui les gardait sans cesse à l'intérieur, fulminant de ne pouvoir les laisser jouer dans le parc, tout ça pour se protéger des Moldus, aujourd'hui qui aurait eu besoin de protection tiens. _Incendio_. Son père qui rentrait outré du Ministère, la place qu'il convoitait au Mangemagot avait été prise par une sorcière née de Moldus, vous comprenez disait-on, il faut bien taire les critiques des progressistes pour gagner les prochaines élections. _Incendio_.

Et Kreattur dont il avait toujours préféré la compagnie à celle de ses cousines, Bellatrix surtout, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué bien sûr mais ses jeux le terrifiaient, ses yeux, cette façon qu'elle avait de les regarder tous, possédée. Et Donaghan Avery. Et Milburn Rowle. Eulalia Kane n'avait-elle pas subi les mêmes horreurs qu'Amy Cauldwell ? Méritait-elle moins de peine, moins de colère moins de pitié, parce que sa mère n'était pas une sorcière ?

Et Sirius qui avait choisi une autre vie, il avait la meilleure vie possible devant lui et il en avait choisi une autre, pourtant : la vie interdite. Interdite, inédite, c'était une vie dans laquelle Sirius pouvait prétendre offrir un avenir à Sybil, un rêve, pas juste une parenthèse désabusée, interdite.

_Sybil_.

C'était à elle qu'il pensait maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés harassés, brûlés les soldats, à elle maintenant qu'ils avaient échappé de peu aux Aurors et à l'Ordre du Phénix, à elle maintenant que Voldemort leur faisait face, la mine indéchiffrable, si pâle face à leurs visages noirs de suie, grisés par la fumée. C'était à Sybil qu'il pensait maintenant que Circé Fawley les dominait tous ou presque, la seule à ne pas s'être assise, _il_ lui avait ordonné de ne rester debout lorsqu'elle avait pénétré le château des Goyle à la suite des autres.

Droite, les cheveux cascadant jusqu'au bas de son dos, Circé était plus fière encore qu'il ne l'avait connue à Poudlard, elle dégageait une aura qui n'aurait sans doute rien eu à envier à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle n'avait pas été une femme. Mais comme Bellatrix avant elle Circé avait dû consentir deux fois plus d'efforts que ses condisciples pour se faire une place au sein des Mangemorts, pour tenir son rang, le rang auquel la prédestinait sa prestance. Regulus avait toujours aimé Circé. Élancée, magnifiée par le combat qui les avait souillés, Circé lui rappelait Sybil ensanglantée, Sybil qui aurait mis à terre n'importe lequel des garçons qui faisaient des plaisanteries graveleuses à son sujet, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il ne savait pas encore que Circé n'avait pas obéi aux ordres. Il était trop occupé à faire comme elle sans même s'en rendre compte. À lancer les _Incendio_ en oubliant les _Doloris_. À incendier, incendier, tout incendier plutôt que blesser, incendier, incendier, tout incendier pour ne plus ne plus les entendre les cris, les hurlements, incendier toute trace, incendier toute vie, ne laisser que des cendres silencieuses plutôt que des corps mutilés, laisser de la poussière plutôt que des gens qui avaient été.

Regulus avait de la chance personne n'avait rien vu. Son sang-froid, sa mécanique, son efficacité, il était rodé déjà le guerrier. Il avait une bonne étoile, il faudrait remercier ses parents pour cela, merci les traditions. Les Fawley ne nommaient pas leurs enfants d'après les constellations et Circé avait été vue, même entendue.

\- McNair n'est plus présent parmi nous ce soir.

Le ton était glacial, donné : leur maître à tous était en colère et quelqu'un en payerait le prix ce soir.

L'onde de choc provoqué par l'attentat de Pré-au-Lard avait motivé la création d'une brigade spéciale au sein du Ministère, dont Alastor Maugrey avait récemment pris la tête. Désormais, lorsqu'une attaque était recensée, les trois quarts des effectifs étaient immédiatement dépêchés sur place, et les autres affaires en cours abandonnées. La lutte contre les Mangemorts était une priorité absolue au grand bonheur des petits brigands en tout genre. Comme Alastor Maugrey était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix – ils en avaient récemment eu la confirmation par leur espion – d'autres sorciers se joignaient presque systématiquement aux Aurors et leurs ennemis les plus farouches avaient ainsi revu leur stratégie. Il n'était plus question d'aller directement au combat, c'était prendre le risque de perdre des soldats et les rangs n'étaient pas si épais. Il s'agissait de faire un maximum de dégâts avant de s'envoler.

Bien sûr, ça ne durerait qu'un temps : bientôt les Mangemorts donneraient l'assaut aux quatre coins du pays avec juste assez de minutes de décalage pour paralyser complètement le Ministère. James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans et Marlène McKinnon abandonneraient alors leurs formations pour se consacrer pleinement à la lutte contre les forces du mal.

Mais avant cela le père McNair avait été arrêté lors du gigantesque incendie de Cleeton St Mary. Il avait pourtant reçu l'ordre comme les autres de fuir dès l'arrivée des Aurors. On s'était étonné de ne pas le voir arriver au château, du moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'exige de Circé qu'elle reste au centre de la pièce principale. Tout le monde avait alors vu le sourire satisfait de Milburn Rowle, qui s'était entretenu avec leur maître avant qu'il ne pénètre la salle, et d'autres sourires avaient fleuri sur les visages couverts de suie. Ils ne savaient pas encore pourquoi, ni comment, mais Circé Fawley allait être punie ce soir et Milburn Rowle redorerait son image ternie par son conflit avec Evan Rosier. S'ils louaient la beauté de Circé et ne seraient pas mécontents de l'épouser, la plupart des Mangemorts lui reprochaient son arrogance, cette façon qu'elle avait de se comporter comme si elle était leur égale, comme si elle n'était pas une femme. Quant à Bellatrix, elle ne lui pardonnait pas de s'être bâtie une telle influence en profitant de son travail à elle, de ce combat qu'elle avait dû mener bien des années avant Circé pour s'arracher à sa destinée de femme au foyer.

Maintenant Circé allait être punie et ils souriaient, ils souriaient parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, certains se réjouissaient, Milburn se languissait et les autres souriaient parce que ce n'était pas eux et tant pis pour Circé.

\- Rowle m'a rapporté des faits intéressants, poursuivit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai pensé que Circé aimerait peut-être nous raconter elle-même ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Sybil chuchota à l'oreille de Regulus que leur maître pourrait au moins faire l'effort de ne pas appeler que Circé et Bellatrix par leur prénom, ne prônait-il pas la supériorité des Sang-Pur après tout, ou peut-être était-ce d'abord les hommes au sang pur puis les femmes et alors combien d'autres catégories existaient-elles encore ? Il n'en savait rien, le temps passait depuis leur première rencontre et il savait de moins en moins de choses, c'était agaçant, il aurait bien voulu le lui dire à Sybil, hurler un peu pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, la bonne vieille méthode de Walburga, mais un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui rappela à Regulus que Sybil n'était pas là.

C'était Circé qui parlait, Circé qui s'exprimait alors pourquoi était-ce Sybil qu'il entendait ?

\- McNair est probablement en route pour Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est car je l'ai _Stupefixié_ peu avant que les Aurors n'arrivent, disait Circé d'une voix forte.

Les sourires avaient fané sur les lèvres brûlées. Voldemort assemblait des partisans depuis des années déjà et, son combat s'étant incroyablement durci depuis quelques temps, il était déjà arrivé que la lâcheté clairseme les rangs. Certains étaient trop faibles pour tolérer les exactions, c'était d'ailleurs à cause d'eux que les Sang-Pur avaient perdu de leur prestance, les avait-on raillés, et parfois il avait fallu les torturer quand ils s'étaient engagés. La consigne avait toujours été claire : seule la mort pouvait délivrer un Mangemort de son engagement. C'était une cause sérieuse, il fallait l'embrasser toute entière et mourir avec, mourir au combat ou entre les mains des camarades trahis.

Certains n'avaient pas supporté mais jamais personne encore n'avait ouvertement défié leur armée, personne n'avait été à l'encontre des ordres donnés, personne n'avait sciemment mis leur cause en danger.

Circé Fawley s'était toujours targuée d'être la première, la première étudiante à obtenir dix Optimal aux ASPIC à Serpentard, la première femme à devenir diplomate au Ministère à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et la première à questionner l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant une assemblée médusée.

\- Et qu'a donc fait McNair pour mériter un tel sort de ta part ? poursuivit Voldemort en resserrant son emprise autour de sa baguette.

\- Lui et Milburn Rowle, corrigea Circé en plantant son regard glacial dans les yeux du jeune homme, étaient en train de violer une habitante du village lorsque je suis arrivée à leur hauteur.

Le sourire goguenard du Mangemort disparut, même ses yeux fuyaient désormais ceux de Circé – il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle énoncerait honnêtement les faits. Les murmures parcoururent la salle sans que Voldemort ne prenne la peine de les interrompre, son visage s'était fermé à nouveau, et Regulus vit notamment Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue détourner le regard, l'air presque gênés, avant que les mots de Circé ne l'atteignent pour de vrai.

Évidemment que Milburn ne s'était pas arrêté à Amy Cauldwell. Il l'avait agressée dans la plus totale impunité, et seule Sybil le lui avait fait payer, mais Amy avait le sang pur. Si même une femme de son rang n'avait pu lui échapper alors les Moldues qui avaient croisé et croiseraient encore son chemin au gré de leurs attaques n'avaient aucune chance. Le viol n'était plus pour Milburn qu'un moyen de torture comme un autre, une arme de guerre à sa disposition, un trophée pour la victoire de son camp qui était aussi celui de Regulus. C'était vrai pour Rowle, c'était vrai pour McNair, c'était vrai pour Avery et Regulus dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était probablement vrai pour nombre d'autres Mangemorts autour de cette table. Ils n'avaient aucun problème à torturer, à brûler, à tuer leurs adversaires alors pourquoi le viol leur serait-il plus insupportable qu'une autre de leurs méthodes ?

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer maintenant, ce qu'allait dire Voldemort, il savait que personne ne prendrait la défense de Circé, il le savait parce que Sybil le lui avait dit tant de fois, parce qu'il l'avait vu, parce qu'il l'avait constaté depuis plus d'un an déjà, Sybil avait raison, elle avait eu raison sur tout toujours, sur cette vérité qui le frappait enfin de plein fouet : il n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il un problème avec ce qu'ont fait Rowle et McNair ? demanda Voldemort alors qu'un fin, presque imperceptible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient pourtant plusieurs à avoir un problème, il n'y avait qu'à voir le visage cireux de Severus, les yeux révulsés de Lucius, et Regulus n'avait qu'à entendre les battements de son cœur bien trop forts dans sa poitrine. Personne ne lui répondit. Circé s'était sacrifiée et ils allaient tous l'abandonner, après tout, Josephine aurait dit que c'était une affaire de femme.

\- J'ai un problème, affirma Circé d'une voix claire, car j'estime que Milburn trahit notre cause, notre rang, et ce pour quoi nous nous battons. On nous a promis un monde dans lequel nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher, dans lequel nous pourrions assumer avec fierté ce que nous sommes, parce que nous devions être fiers de nos traditions, de notre magie et de notre puissance. Mais notre sang est-il vraiment si pur quand nous nous comportons comme de vulgaires animaux ? Quel autre sens que la destruction ont eu nos actions au cours de ces derniers mois ? Nous avons brûlé, saccagé, torturé, violé maintenant, tué bien sûr et peut-être n'était-ce que des Moldus à vos yeux mais vous oubliez une chose.

Le doigt pointé sur Milburn Rowle, les yeux noirs et la tête haute, Circé acheva de bouleverser le monde de Regulus, elle acheva les mois, les années de la lutte de Sybil en clamant avec force :

\- Milburn a violé Amy Cauldwell dans les couloirs de Poudlard et c'est là la raison de son agression. Donaghan a violé Eulalia Kane au château, lui aussi, et il n'a pas été plus capable que Milburn de se défendre lorsqu'est venue l'heure de payer. Si nous brûlons des Moldus aujourd'hui, si nous les torturons, si nous les violons, alors nous sommes capables demain, aujourd'hui déjà, nous faisons la même chose aux sorciers et aux sorcières, aussi pur que soit leur sang. Je ne me battrai pas une minute de plus pour un monde dans lequel des Rowle et Avery, en se comportant comme le plus bas des êtres humains, saccagent tout ce qui a fait un jour notre fierté et constitue aujourd'hui ma plus grande honte : comment prétendre que notre sang vaille quoi que ce soit de plus que celui des Moldus lorsque nous l'employons à de telles bassesses ?

La baguette de Circé vola dans les airs dès l'instant où ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, mais toujours le regard fier venait défier une dernière fois les rangs ulcérés, défier Milburn qui avait cru la vaincre et ne l'emporterait pas, même dans la mort.

\- Tu es un homme mort, Milburn, affirma Circé avec une royale indifférence. McNair a eu de la chance, je n'ai eu que le temps de le _Stupéfixier_, mais le sortilège qui t'a touché et dont tu as cru qu'il avait échoué, il va te tuer. Ce sera juste un peu long, et très douloureux. Je l'ai inventé spécialement pour toi.

Frappée par une formule de mutisme, la joue largement entaillée par la baguette de Voldemort, Circé tomba à genoux en même temps que Milburn sentait la bile remonter sa gorge. Regulus avait le même goût amer en bouche à la pensée que Circé allait être tuée sous ses yeux, Circé qu'il avait tant admiré et qui avait été pour une soirée la voix de Sybil chez les Mangemorts. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait déjà, à seulement dix-sept ans, Regulus était loin d'imaginer encore toutes les horreurs des Mangemorts et tout le sadisme de Voldemort.

\- Puisque Rowle et Avery sont de fins connaisseurs, siffla Voldemort, je vous propose de vous _occuper_ de Circé avant qu'elle ne meure.

Il l'avait immobilisée, naturellement, et lorsque Donaghan Avery l'attrapa par les épaules avant de la jeter violemment sur une table au centre de la pièce, Circé ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre grognement de douleur. Milburn hésita à les rejoindre mais un sortilège cuisant de son maître le força à se lever, humilié. La punition de Circé serait aussi la leur qui avaient causé cette mascarade, ce simulacre de rébellion, et quelques sourires narquois avaient fleuri de nouveau en cette soirée de printemps – la gêne des deux garçons était si perceptible, et si navrante.

Quand Regulus comprit ce qu'ils allaient faire, Donaghan avait déjà arraché brusquement sa cape à Circé et le teint de Severus avait viré au verdâtre. Cette fois, il ne put le retenir, il l'avait contenu déjà toute la soirée, à Cleeton St Mary, chez les Goyle, il l'avait refoulé si fort qu'il fallait bien qu'il explose finalement avec toute la tension, toute l'horreur accumulées depuis une heure, depuis toujours :

\- NON !

Heureusement pour Regulus la bonne étoile des Black était aussi lumineuse que le collier de Circé ce soir-là. Avant même que Milburn ne la touche et alors que Regulus poussait enfin le cri d'effroi qui lui brûlait la gorge, une violente détonation retentit qui les précipita tous au sol. La fumée leur brouilla la vue un instant, juste quelques instants, et quand ils se redressèrent dans une pièce étonnamment intacte, leurs visages étaient plus pâles qu'ils ne l'étaient au début des vacances, avant qu'ils ne réduisent en cendres le village de Cleeton St Mary.

Circé, elle, était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses longs cheveux lisses, surtout, couvraient avec grâce une poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus. L'apaisement lui seyait bien. Ce fut Donaghan Avery qui le remarqua le premier, après s'être péniblement redressé, et il vit aussi l'épais pendentif qui était apparu autour de son cou et qui représentait un petit animal. Il brillait encore faiblement et le Mangemort manqua de se brûler les doigts en le brandissant à ses pairs – il le lâcha aussitôt et l'objet vint s'échouer sur le parquet grinçant.

Le bijou ne mit que quelques secondes à se désintégrer mais Regulus estomaqué avait eu le temps de reconnaître une zibeline.

C'était la zibeline de Sybil, celle qu'elle avait peinte sur sa boîte en fer blanc, celle qu'elle avait dessiné sur un vieux parchemin jauni, celle qu'elle avait autour du cou et qu'il n'avait jamais vue, encore, même lors de leurs étreintes amoureuses, comme personne n'avait vu celle de Circé avant qu'elle ne la tue, avant qu'elle ne la sauve de Milburn Rowle et de Donaghan Avery.

Le long discours de Voldemort fut rapporté à Regulus dans les quelques jours qui suivirent la mort de Circé et le séparaient de Poudlard, par Bellatrix et Rodulphus bien sûr mais aussi par Lucius Malefoy, qui avait tenu à s'entretenir personnellement avec la dernière recrue des Mangemorts. Severus lui reparlerait plus tard de cette nuit où il avait compris que les horreurs ayant jalonné sa vie n'étaient pas l'apanage des Moldus, cette nuit où il avait repensé à Lily pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de se l'autoriser en apprenant ses fiançailles. Regulus n'en garderait longtemps que des bribes, Circé enflammée, l'affreux sourire de Voldemort, Circé apaisée, pour toujours hors de la portée des hommes, et quelques-unes des nombreuses phrases que leur avait assénées le maître après la disparition de la zibeline : c'était la guerre, tous les moyens étaient bons, les Moldus n'avaient jamais hésité, eux, à torturer les sorciers du temps où les peuples se mélangeaient, Circé rimait avec lâcheté, elle avait simplement cherché des excuses à son impuissance, c'était d'ailleurs bien un comportement de femme que de déplorer qu'on fasse la guerre à la guerre, et dans la bouche de Voldemort comme dans les oreilles des Mangemorts un comportement de femme était un comportement de faible, indigne de leur rang. Circé, les flammes, Circé la mort et puis la marque.

Il oublierait plus encore les jours d'après, comme il avait oublié alors que la vie continuait même après ça, parce que ça ne faisait aucun sens. Trois jours, c'était tout ce qui le séparait de Poudlard, de ses bosquets fleuris, de la chaleur rassurante de la Grande salle, de son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentard, le terrain de Quidditch et les tartes à la fraise, les livres de Josephine et les rires de ses innocents condisciples, les boucles de Sybil. Trois jours ce n'était rien à l'échelle de sa vie, c'était à peine ce qu'il avait fallu à Sirius pour trouver un meilleur frère que Regulus, mais trois jours c'était long à ne pas respirer. À ne pas dormir. À ne pas sourire. À ne pas manger ou juste pour faire bonne figure devant sa cousine avant de tout recracher dans un énième haut-le-cœur. À tout garder pour soi parce que personne n'était prêt à écouter, alors tolérer sa présence ce soir-là certainement pas. Trois jours pour imaginer, imaginer Sirius lui vomir toute sa haine, imaginer Bellatrix découvrant avec hargne sa faiblesse, imaginer ses parents les traits déformés par la tristesse, la déception, imaginer que le regard sadique de Voldemort lui était cette fois destiné, à lui pas à Circé, Circé était morte alors plus personne ne verrait jamais ses yeux.

C'était long, trop long, terriblement long trois jours en apnée. C'était long alors qu'aurait dû dire Circé qui avait maintenant l'éternité devant elle. C'était long c'était court c'était dur et plus rien n'avait de sens, même respirer n'était plus une évidence, la vie la mort quelle différence. Circé était vivante et pourtant elle était morte. Sybil voulait mourir mais elle était vivante. Marlène mourrait fauchée dans sa jeunesse, Amy était déjà morte mais pas encore partie, Milburn vivait avec rage ses derniers jours, il allait mourir quand même le lendemain des retrouvailles entre Regulus et Sybil.

La perspective de ces retrouvailles permit finalement à Regulus de se sortir la tête de l'eau alors qu'il s'allongeait nonchalamment dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Les ruelles grises de Londres s'effaçaient et la jolie campagne printanière se découvrait à lui et c'était comme si Regulus renaissait avec les fleurs, les pommiers, les champs qui l'entouraient. Il respirait, il allait vivre, au moins pour quelques mois encore, il allait vivre sans être mort, c'était toujours une chance. Il avait traversé ces trois derniers jours sans les voir, sans rien ressentir, même pas de la tristesse mais juste un profond désespoir qui aspirait tout le reste. Maintenant il vivait, avec lui ses émotions et, rapidement, la colère prit le pas sur toutes les autres.

Sybil avait passé la moitié de ses vacances chez Marlène, qui occupait un appartement familial sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lily était venue les voir tous les jours et elles avaient parlé, beaucoup, elles avaient aussi pleuré, souvent, et même haussé la voix quelques fois. Elles s'étaient jurées de toujours rester amies, de ne plus se mentir mais de ne pas se juger non plus ou au moins d'essayer. L'attentat de Cleeton St Mary avait enfoncé un peu plus Marlène et Lily dans la guerre qui dévorait leur quotidien et Sybil avait été renvoyée en urgence à Poudlard où ses camarades n'étaient pas des cibles privilégiées des Mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps ou peut-être pas le courage de dire aux filles qu'elle aimait toujours Regulus, mais Marlène n'avait rien dit pour Wilhelmina et Lily avait gardé pour elle la violente dispute qui avait opposé James à Sirius à propos de Sybil et Regulus. Sybil était rentrée à Poudlard et avait passé les derniers jours de ses vacances en solitaire, réfugiée dans les cuisines du château où les elfes de maison lui apprenaient chaque jour de nouvelles recettes. Ils l'avaient longuement complimentée sur ses biscuits à la cardamone.

C'était à ça qu'avait d'abord pensé Regulus alors que les contours de Pré-au-Lard se devinaient derrière les vitres noires. À Sybil qui l'avait empoisonné, à Sybil qui l'avait frappé, à Sybil qui lui avait menti et surtout à Sybil qui ne lui avait pas tout dit. Sybil qui l'aimait, qui l'écoutait, Sybil qui le respectait et voyait autre chose en lui que la copie ratée de son frère et la roue de secours de ses parents, cette Sybil s'était effacée derrière la zibeline.

Peut-être était-elle morte avec Circé.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la alpaguerla alpaguer dès son arrivée au château, à ne pas lui intimer de le rejoindre, lui exiger des explications, lui hurler à la figure la mort de Circé. Il dut attendre près de deux jours avant de la croiser aux portes de Poudlard sans ses camarades à ses côtés – Wilhelmina venait de partir écrire une lettre à Marlène. Elle le vit fondre sur elle et elle fit d'abord celle qui ne l'avait pas vu mais Regulus était trop en colère pour respecter le pacte qui les engageait implicitement depuis Noël.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lança-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Il s'était efforcé de rester courtois, il n'était pas question bien sûr d'attirer l'attention des autres élèves et il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour oublier les leçons de bienséance familiales. Mais le ton était sec, presque colérique déjà, et surtout il avait le regard si sombre que Sybil hésita à le suivre. Il dut l'empoigner par le bras pour l'emmener à sa suite et elle se laissa d'abord faire, trop choquée pour réagir, Regulus ne s'était jamais permis de la toucher de la sorte et il n'avait même pas fait attention aux quelques visages étonnés qui les entouraient. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux heureusement, pas assez pour que Sybil et Regulus ne fassent l'objet de commérages dans les jours à venir, et quand Regulus entraîna Sybil sur la passerelle il n'y avait déjà plus personne aux alentours, l'heure du dîner allait bientôt sonner.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, dit alors Sybil sur un ton glacial.

Il le fit immédiatement, non pas que sa colère soit retombée elle lui paraissait même s'être décuplé au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, mais il ne savait que trop bien comme Sybil avait l'ascendant physique sur lui – il ne savait que trop bien le ton sur lequel elle s'était adressée à Benjy.

Il la lâcha, elle recula, il la regarda elle le défia, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il explosa :

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas recommencer ! Je croyais que tu devais réfléchir à des façons plus intelligentes de mener ton combat !

\- Parce que raser Cleeton St Mary et tous ses habitants avec est une façon intelligente de mener le tien ? cracha Sybil.

\- CIRCÉ EST MORTE À CAUSE DE TOI !

Les traits déformés par la rage, Regulus eut pourtant le réflexe de se détourner de Sybil, de garder ses poings serrés contre son corps et son visage loin de la Poufsouffle, loin du moindre témoin le visage qui avait perdu toute contenance. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Sybil se remplir de larmes et ses lèvres s'étirer en un « o » presque parfait parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle puisse ne pas être au courant de la mort de Circé.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le monde continuait de tourner, pourquoi les gens riaient vivaient aimaient, pourquoi Donaghan était en vie et Circé décédée, pourquoi les Sang-Pur si fiers, si supérieurs, si éduqués si respectables, pourquoi les Sang-Pur n'avaient d'autre moyen pour gagner que de torturer, que de tuer, que de violer.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Circé ? demanda Sybil d'une voix blanche.

\- Elle a voulu empêcher le viol des femmes de Cleeton St Mary. Elle a failli subir le même sort mais rassure-toi, ta zibeline l'a tuée avant qu'ils ne la touchent. Tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'elle a emporté Milburn Rowle avec elle.

\- Tu as vu le collier…

Les larmes avaient échappé à ses cils mais Sybil décomposée n'avait pas encore vu celles de Regulus, ces larmes rondes, épaisses, qui faisaient des crevasses sur les joues qu'elles n'avaient pas foulées depuis tant d'années.

\- Regulus, je te promets que Circé avait choisi sa destinée. C'était son choix et tu dois le respecter. Elle a reçu son pendentif bien avant le mien et…

\- Le tien ?

Il tournait toujours le dos à Sybil mais elle crut entendre les trémolos dans sa voix, une seconde au moins, assez pour ne pas lui répondre parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Regulus ne pouvait pas être en train de pleurer, mais si ça l'était alors c'était le monde tout entier qui s'écroulait.

\- Qui d'autre a cette zibeline autour du cou ?

Il pleurait. Il pleurait et cela brisa si bien le cœur de Sybil qu'elle oublia une fois encore de lui répondre.

\- QUI D'AUTRE ?

\- La directrice-adjointe de Salem, dit Sybil d'une voix éteinte. Elle a falsifié mon dossier scolaire de sorte à ce que personne ne sache que j'étais d'abord passée par Ilvermorny. Tu es le seul à le savoir, avec Lily et Marlène maintenant, même Dumbledore n'est pas au courant, ça aurait été trop facile de faire le rapprochement ensuite. Et… et Dorcas.

Elles étaient bien plus nombreuses, évidemment. À travers le monde des sorcières s'étaient ouvertes de leurs expériences les unes aux autres et avaient un jour réalisé qu'elles n'étaient pas isolées. Que leurs drames étaient trop systématiques pour n'être que des affaires de femmes. Leur maîtresse à penser s'appelait Katinka Lipnitskaïa et elle avait choisi comme emblème la zibeline qui peuplait sa contrée natale. Son premier collier avait été ensorcelé par Anaba Winnemucca, l'une des rares femmes amérindiennes qui maîtrisait encore la magie de ses ancêtres et que Katinka avait rencontrée dans les Rocheuses, quelques mois avant Dorcas et bien des années avant Sybil.

\- Tu peux étudier tous les conflits du monde, ceux des Moldus et ceux des sorciers, il y aura toujours une constante : quoi qu'il arrive les femmes et souvent les enfants sont violés en masse. C'est une arme de guerre vieille comme le monde qui nous marque au fer blanc. Les femmes sont agressées par leurs ennemis, par leurs soldats, par tous les camps et tout le temps. Nous nous sommes jurées de les protéger. Chacune de nous a ses propres engagements, nous combattons en général toute forme de violence, j'abhorre vos méthodes, la torture et les morts, mais personne ne pense jamais à nous parce que les violences sexuelles sont l'ultime tabou. Et c'est parce que nous ne savons que trop bien l'horreur du viol que j'ai moi aussi cette zibeline autour du cou, c'est parce que comme Circé j'aurais préféré mourir que de les laisser me faire subir, c'est parce que plus personne, jamais, ne m'empêchera de choisir.

La magie d'Anaba existait bien avant les baguettes et les sorcières qui choisissaient pouvaient être pétrifiées, blessées, réduites au silence peu importe, le sortilège s'activait, il suffisait de penser la formule comme on le leur avait enseigné.

\- Tu crois que c'est de la torture ? souffla Regulus.

\- Je le sais. Ça a été prouvé maintes et maintes fois, le viol a des conséquences comparables à celles de la torture, parfois pires.

\- Alors si je refuse…

\- Tu peux difficilement torturer les gens sans rechigner et les tuer pour une idée, à côté.

\- Je peux difficilement être un Mangemort.

C'était peut-être ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire, déjà, dans le jardin des McKinnon l'été dernier, sans réussir encore à le formuler. Il commençait alors à comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire autant de mal volontairement et que son idéologie et avec elle toute sa vie commençait à perdre de son sens. Il commençait à questionner leur supériorité, Milburn Rowle et Donaghan Avery méritaient-ils vraiment une autre société, pourquoi Josephine était mariée contre son gré, avait-il vraiment quelque chose de plus que Lily Evans dont Sybil n'avait cessé de lui chanter les louanges. Circé avait achevé brillamment le travail de sa condisciple et elle ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour lui. Ils avaient tous entendu son discours et si la plupart était allée trop loin déjà pour se remettre en question, certains n'envisageraient plus jamais le combat de la même façon. C'est parce qu'il repenserait soudainement à Circé en entendant une jeune femme lui supplier de l'épargner que Donaghan Avery perdrait la vie, fauché par un sortilège des Aurors pour une seconde d'inattention. C'était parce que Circé était morte que Regulus réalisait enfin qu'il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort.

Il avait cru si furieusement en ce combat, pourtant ! Il avait cru qu'il n'y avait pas là d'autre choix, que le monde serait bien meilleur avec les Sang-Pur à sa tête, que leur domination était un droit conféré par les siècles passés mais aussi un devoir, qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les sorciers nés de Moldus et tous les Moldus eux-mêmes, parce que seule la magie était puissance et que personne ne la maîtrisait mieux que les Sacrés. Il avait rêvé ce monde promis par Voldemort, ce monde dans lequel les vieilles familles n'auraient plus à se cacher et gouverneraient d'une même main les Moldus et les sorciers pour le plus grand bien de tous. Il avait rêvé ce monde où les Moldus respecteraient les sorciers et les remercieraient de les guider, où les Sang-Pur et les autres cohabiteraient sans que jamais leur légitimité ne soit remise en cause – les Sang-de-Bourbe auraient le privilège d'étudier la magie et laisseraient bien sûr tous les postes de pouvoir aux Sang-Pur qui avaient eux le savoir de leurs ancêtres, des générations de sorciers aguerris, les seuls capables de gouverner le monde.

C'était le monde que Voldemort avait juré de créer et ils avaient été nombreux à le suivre non pas pour détruire mais bien pour obtenir, ravir toujours plus de pouvoir, de privilèges, de puissance. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour cela, bien sûr, à accepter la guerre et ses pertes, ils étaient tout en haut de leur hiérarchie fantasmée alors la vie de leurs victimes ne valait pas grand-chose. Certains espéraient la violence, même, elle venait après tout souvent avec la haine et ils avaient grandi avec la colère pour mère. Mais d'autres, comme Regulus, n'avaient aucun attrait pour le combat, ils ne prenaient pas le moindre plaisir à faire souffrir et n'étaient prêts à le faire qu'en échange de leur société rêvée.

Tout s'était fissuré avec Sybil et écroulé avec Circé et sans doute même que les brèches existaient bien avant. Sirius, Kreattur et Andromeda étaient autant de déchirures dont Regulus avait cru qu'elles étaient réparables, les combler par le combat les combattre avec les Mangemorts. Mais les failles étaient devenues irréversibles. Il n'effacerait pas le traumatisme de Sybil, d'Eulalia et d'Amy, il ne serait pas plus heureux que son frère qui lui jetait chaque jour son insolent bonheur à la figure, il ne rattraperait pas le comportement de Donaghan et Milburn, il ne serait jamais plus doué que Lily pour les potions, même le professeur Slughorn le lui avait dit après le verre d'hydromel de trop, il n'obtiendrait jamais le respect de ses parents pour Kreattur, il ne sauverait pas Josephine d'un mariage arrangé avec un homme de plus de dix ans son aîné, et même s'il avait le pouvoir de changer tout cela, même si Voldemort lui en donnait les capacités, il n'était même plus certain qu'il le ferait parce que Regulus était quelqu'un d'intelligent – trop pour son propre bien avait toujours dit Sirius.

Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'était fourvoyé, que les fondations de sa vie, de sa société ne reposaient que sur du vent, que les Sang-Pur les maintenaient artificiellement par crainte de devoir partager ce qu'ils avaient, parce que si tous les sorciers étaient égaux alors leurs privilèges n'avaient tout simplement plus lieu d'être. Il était trop intelligent pour l'ignorer plus longtemps, pour acquiescer aux discours de ses parents sans relever toutes leurs contradictions, pour ne pas voir l'hypocrisie derrière les visages lisses et impeccables. Sybil ne lui avait pas nécessairement fait voir les choses autrement, les fissures étaient déjà là avant, mais elle lui avait appris qu'il _pouvait_ voir les choses autrement et c'était ça le plus important. Il était assez grand et responsable pour faire ses choix sans toujours les mettre sur le dos de ses parents, de sa famille, de Sirius et du monde entier. Josephine avait raison : il avait choisi de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Sirius avait raison : il avait choisi d'aller à Serpentard, de suivre les traces de ses ancêtres, c'était plus confortable d'être félicité et choyé que d'être son grand frère. Sybil avait raison : il pouvait partir. Partir voulait certainement dire mourir mais il pouvait le faire, Circé l'avait bien fait, elle, et Sybil et Dorcas en auraient fait de même, elles avaient choisi leur destin et il devait choisir le sien.

C'était ce qu'avait fait un jour Tom Jedusor. Regulus aurait certainement ri s'il avait su son vrai prénom, il aurait ri le bal des hypocrisies, mais surtout il aurait compris plus vite encore. Tom Jedusor avait été abandonné, il avait été humilié et s'était promis de se forger un nouveau nom que le monde entier aurait un jour peur de prononcer. Tom Jedusor croyait en la supériorité du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, le sang de Salazar Serpentard et avec lui les Vingt-Huit Sacrés, mais il croyait surtout en sa propre destinée. C'était son combat plus que le leur que menaient les Mangemorts. Tom Jedusor ne poursuivait d'autre réel but que son immortalité et il avait de la chance, il avait trouvé des dizaines de sorciers prêts à se sacrifier pour assurer ses ambitions démesurées. C'était son combat avant tous les autres y compris celui que Regulus avait voulu embrasser.

Voldemort se moquait éperdument du sang pur d'Amy Cauldwell. Il n'avait que faire des comportements de Donaghan et Milburn. Il décimerait bientôt les McKinnon en apprenant leur ralliement à l'Ordre du Phénix et emmènerait ainsi dans sa folie l'une des plus anciennes familles sorcières de l'Angleterre. Il regretterait éternellement de n'avoir pu humilier Circé Fawley et se languissait de la mort des Potter, des Weasley, de Sirius Black et des Prewett, des Moldus bien sûr, de tous ceux dont le sang était impur, mais des autres aussi, tous tous tous il les aurait tous sacrifiés s'il s'était assuré ainsi de ne jamais mourir.

Regulus était intelligent, assez pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas choisi ce qu'il croyait être sa cause mais seulement la guerre d'un homme contre le reste du monde, assez pour réaliser qu'il ne servait même pas ses propres intérêts en restant à ses côtés. Et les fissures étaient devenues des cassures irréparables que Sybil n'allait certainement pas panser.

\- Regulus…

Il lui tournait toujours le dos et il pleurait encore, et le soleil s'évanouissait tandis que le vent ébouriffait les arbres dans le parc, les passereaux avaient cessé de gazouiller alors que les premiers hiboux hululaient dans la forêt et Regulus pleurait encore. Il serait bientôt trop tard pour dîner mais heureusement Sybil connaissait le chemin des cuisines mieux que personne et l'instant était trop solennel pour que leur estomac ne se mette à gargouiller. Soudain la brise mourut comme le jour et les animaux cessèrent de chanter, le murmure du château s'éteignit et la nuit s'obscurcit, l'air était frais, Regulus pleurait et son monde s'écroulait avec celui de Sybil.

\- Regulus, répéta la jeune femme en se rapprochant de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis qu'il était parti de l'infirmerie et le peu de volonté qui lui restait était en train de disparaître avec la nature, Regulus, le monde qui les entourait et la vie sans doute.

\- Regulus, je suis là.

_Je suis là._ C'était les trois mots que personne n'avait pris le temps de dire à Sybil aux États-Unis. Ni ses parents, ni ses amis. C'était les trois mots que personne ne lui avait dit avant que Regulus ne rentre dans sa vie. Lui n'avait rien dit ou du moins pas comme ça mais il avait fait mieux, il avait fait. Il l'avait écoutée et même entendue, il l'avait regardée du coin de l'œil un peu tous les jours, est-ce qu'elle allait bien, est-ce qu'elle mangeait, est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir assez dormi cette nuit, est-ce qu'elle avait bien volé, il l'avait consolée, il l'avait soutenue, il l'avait embrassée et un jour, ils s'étaient aimés. Il avait été là pour elle. Elle le serait pour lui.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours su, peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas dénoncée dès cette soirée où elle l'avait empoisonné, peut-être avait-il gardé ses secrets parce qu'il savait. C'était magnétique, cette force qui les avait toujours ramenés l'un à l'autre depuis leur première rencontre, c'était magique. James avait su qu'il aimait Lily dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé les yeux verts. Il avait refoulé longtemps ses sentiments parce qu'il était trop jeune, parce que le coup de foudre c'était bon pour les belles histoires, celles qui n'existent pas dans la vraie vie, et maintenant ils allaient se marier. Regulus, lui, n'était pas tombé amoureux de Sybil la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, comme Lily avant lui. Mais ses sentiments s'étaient construits petit à petit et ça ne les rendait pas moins évidents, juste peut-être un peu plus forts encore.

Il aimait sa gentillesse et sa force. Il aimait sa générosité et sa colère. Il aimait son courage et sa sensibilité. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle l'avait abordé, sa violence qui la détruisait, il n'aimait pas qu'elle ait autour du cou une zibeline qui demain pouvait la tuer, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui ait caché pour Circé, mais il y avait une chose que Sybil avait toujours assumé et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier : elle avait assumé ses idées, ses valeurs, elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, elle l'avait confronté plus d'une fois et bien sûr il s'était parfois énervé, il l'avait même détestée par moments, cette manie qu'elle avait de vouloir sauver le monde entier, mais elle avait fait tout ça parce qu'elle avait cru en lui. Parce qu'elle avait vu autre chose que le futur bras droit de Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas vu ce petit garçon égoïste et peureux qu'il avait été, ce jeune homme que Sirius exécrait, la dernière chance de ses parents. Avec Sybil il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, grâce à Sybil il n'avait plus à choisir entre Regulus le Mangemort et Regulus la déception, pour Sybil il serait digne.

La dignité serait d'abord assumer, assumer les larmes, assumer la tristesse, la peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac depuis Cleeton St Mary, assumer ce visage effrayé, dévasté, assumer ce qu'il était. La dignité serait laisser Sybil le prendre dans ses bras, laisser son corps se dérober, ses jambes plier sous leur poids à tous les deux, ses genoux tomber au sol et sa tête sur l'épaule de Sybil qui pleurait avec lui – et si les larmes la gagnaient elle aussi alors elles ne pouvaient pas être un mal, qu'importe les remontrances que lui adresserait certainement son père s'il le voyait si pathétique.

\- Je suis là, répéta la jeune femme.

\- Je sais.

\- On trouvera une solution.

\- C'est à la vie ou la mort, dit Regulus en empruntant ses mots à Josephine. Et pas seulement la mienne. Il serait capable de s'en prendre à mes parents ou même à toi, ils sont trop nombreux à savoir pour nous deux, et je ne laisserai personne payer mes mauvais choix à ma place.

\- Ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais, dit Sybil avec un rire nerveux, on pourrait s'enfuir tous les deux, l'autre bout du monde, là où le soleil brille toujours haut dans le ciel et où toutes les créatures magiques sont à découvrir, ça doit être bien.

\- Il me retrouvera où que j'aille.

Sybil ne pouvait pas comprendre elle qui avait mis un océan entre ses deux vies mais elle devait le faire, pourtant, ou plutôt il le lui devait, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés sans même savoir. À regret il s'arracha à son étreinte et quatre yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré se croisèrent et Regulus sentit sa respiration se saccader, à regret à regret, comme au château des Goyle, mais tous les regrets du monde n'y changeraient rien, il était marqué par les ténèbres. Le tatouage s'étendait sur son avant-bras, noir si noir, noir comme la haine destructrice de Voldemort que le lui avait offert, cadeau empoisonné, qui condamnait, parce que maintenant il ne lui échapperait plus jamais.

Sybil eut en le voyant le même haut-le-cœur qu'il avait eu en la recevant mais, contrairement à lui, elle n'oublia pas de respirer, elle gardait son sang-froid forcément, c'était Sybil tellement plus courageuse que lui, Sybil prête à risquer sa vie et son intégrité pour la cause la plus désintéressée qui soit, la protection de toutes les femmes sorcières, Moldues, celles comme Amy et celles comme Lily, Sybil amoureuse de Regulus à l'engagement meurtrier.

\- Je suis le premier à la recevoir en étudiant encore à Poudlard, c'est supposé récompenser ma fidélité, dit Regulus amer.

Les questions incessantes à ses aînés, à Bellatrix, les coupures de journaux dans sa chambre dont Sirius avait si souvent essayé de se débarrasser au point qu'il les avait figées à la Glue Perpétuelle, les petits discours dans le dortoir des Serpentard, son dévouement depuis un an déjà, le poison les poisons la rencontre les rencontres, Regulus avait sciemment choisi ce qui le tuerait demain et c'était si ironique, si mérité.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il avait besoin de resserrer ses rangs après le discours de Circé, précisa-t-il avec honnêteté.

Il n'avait jamais été le plus fervent des apprentis Mangemorts, il n'avait ni la rage ni le sadisme d'une Bellatrix, d'un Mulciber ou Avery, même ça il l'avait raté, il avait voulu leur ressembler à tous et il avait échoué. Maintenant il aurait voulu se laver de Cleeton St Mary, des potions en mission, il aurait même voulu être Sirius plutôt que leur cousine détraquée, mais il allait échouer forcément, sa vie ne serait ponctuée que d'échecs et le fils prodige deviendrait une pire honte que le fils aîné. Comme Sirius aurait rigolé et comme il aurait pleuré s'il en avait encore la force !

\- Circé l'a combattu de l'intérieur, à sa manière, souffla Sybil en effleurant la marque du bout des doigts.

\- Et elle en est morte parce qu'on ne peut pas le vaincre.

\- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'est pas humain, nous le sommes et tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais l'espoir, la foi en quelque chose de mieux, de beau, tout ça peut engendrer de bien meilleures choses que la haine.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre, il le savait déjà quand il s'était ouvert à elle dans le domaine de Marlène, mais sans comprendre et sans savoir elle avait souligné quelque chose de vrai : Voldemort avait été humain mais il ne l'était plus, Regulus en était certain. Son apparence, sa puissance, sa confiance indécente, cette certitude qu'il avait de ne pouvoir mourir même face à une armée d'Aurors, à l'Ordre du Phénix et à Dumbledore en personne, c'était autant d'indices qui interpellaient Regulus depuis des mois. Autant de détails qui l'avait laissé penser que Voldemort poursuivait un autre objectif que leur domination à tous, avant qu'il ne confirme tous ses soupçons en s'en prenant à Circé.

Il y avait une guerre dans la guerre, une arme secrète ou un but inavoué, quelque chose de terrible certainement, de bien pire encore que le sortilège qui liait les Mangemorts les uns aux autres et n'engendrait que la destruction et la mort.

\- Ça nous tuera peut-être mais Regulus, honnêtement, si le monde ne peut être autrement est-ce que tu veux vraiment y vivre ?

La question paraissait si simple entre les lèvres roses de Sybil prête à mourir pour son monde plus juste, si innocente sur cette voix douce, les joues d'enfant, l'épaisse écharpe jaune nouée négligemment autour du coup, les quelques fleurs blanches dans les cheveux. Elle le paraissait parce qu'elle l'était : Sybil ne voulait pas d'un monde dans lequel les femmes subissaient en masse ce qu'elle avait vécu, naturellement, et Regulus ne pouvait vouloir d'un monde où Cleeton St Mary se répéterait à l'infini, évidemment.

Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était perdu longtemps avant que Sybil n'arrive en Écosse. Qu'il errait sur un chemin où des vents brumeux dissimulaient toutes les issues. Qu'il cherchait des évidences, une constance. Qu'il jonglait entre son engagement et son frère, à la recherche d'une explication à toutes ces contradictions qui jalonnaient sa vie. Qu'il espérait la vie au bout du chemin, celle qui valait la peine d'être vécue, pour laquelle il aurait combattu.

Sybil l'avait arraché au brouillard. Son chemin avait croisé le sien et, ensemble, ils en avaient découvert un autre. Il était sombre, escarpé et dangereux, son horizon était trop incertain mais soudain, enfin, tout était limpide.

Il voulait vivre pour de vrai sans devoir cacher ce qu'il était. Il voulait une famille, voyager, vieillir et il voulait Sybil. Il voulait l'embrasser, la toucher, il voulait lui prendre la main dans les ruelles enneigées de Pré-au-Lard, contempler le soleil indien sur sa peau, l'emmener sur les plus hauts sommets du monde et dans le plus vaste des océans, partir sur les traces des licornes d'Éthiopie et même sauver les zibelines avec elle en Russie. Il ne voulait pas la guerre, la violence, la peur et la mort, et si c'était le prix à payer pour assurer aux Sang-Pur leur position, alors il ne la voulait même plus leur domination. Avery, Rowle, McNair ne l'avait pas méritée, lui certainement pas davantage et aucun d'entre eux en réalité, cette réalité qu'ils n'avaient su qu'obscurcir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Regulus ? murmura Sybil.

Il le lui avait demandé chez Dorcas à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait fait de même au manoir des McKinnon et ils avaient tout changé, tout l'un pour l'autre, tout l'un avec l'autre.

\- Toi. C'est toi que je veux, et ta vie tes amis, tout ton univers. Je veux vivre avec toi même s'il faut mourir pour ça. Je te choisis toi Sybil.

La lune brillait enfin, ses rayons illuminaient Sybil et Regulus sur la passerelle de Poudlard, les chauves-souris avaient entamé leur ballet et les sirènes leurs chants mystiques au fond du lac, elles berçaient le calamar géant. La nature s'éveillait une deuxième fois dans la journée mais à la nuit cette fois et c'était comme si enfin le monde tournait droit.

C'était comme s'ils étaient libres, heureux et vivants, pour la vie pas juste pour un instant, et parce qu'ils l'étaient ils pouvaient bien respirer, laisser leurs mains se retrouver et leurs lèvres se sceller dans un baiser passionné. Libre Sybil vivant Regulus et heureux les amoureux au milieu des ténèbres.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Pirouettes**._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et un grand merci à **Lena** de l'avoir fait sur le dernier chapitre _


End file.
